Haebaragi
by Sur0203
Summary: "Kibum, aku tidak pernah dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang utuh jadi ajari aku menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu" Kibum, Kyuhyun (kihyun) w Youngwoon. BL, AU [COMPLETED]
1. Kejahilan Kangin

Drabble 1: Kejahilan Kangin

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kangin dll

Pair: Kihyun

Warn: Crack Pair, Typos, AU

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Disclaimer: cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada nama tokoh yang sama dengan nama asli dari member the King of Kpop itu memang unsur kesengajaan karena penulis meminjam nama mereka.

Summary: Kyuhyun yang berencana untuk melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya justru bertemu dengan adik dari kekasihnya yang tengil dan sialan menurutnya.

Selamat membaca

Kyuhyun memasuki lobby apartemen yang cukup luas itu, dengan senyum yang masih merekah dibibir, berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya pada apartemen sang kekasih. Hari ini ia pulang cepat, dia sedang senang, sangat senang, dapat ijin dari sang manajer yang biasanya sangat sulit untuk membiarkan bawahannya pulang lebih awal dan juga ditambah sang kekasih yang sedang free dari scedule padatnya. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja ia singkirkan gengsinya, ia lebih memilih untuk menghubungi kekasihnya lebih dahulu lalu menemui kekasihnya di apartemen, daripada rindunya tak tersampaikan kalau saja ia tak bergerak lebih dahulu.

 _ **Flash back On**_

 _Tuutt... tuutt... Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya saat menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dia telepon._

 _Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara teleponnya telah diangkat "Wae?" tanya suara datar dari seberang sana yang seketika membuat sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi namja berkulit pucat itu._

" _Apanya yang wae?" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, kekasihnya itu sungguh sangat pintar mengubah moodnya menjadi buruk._

" _Ada apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini Kyu-ee?" ini adalah sebuah prosedur pertanyaan yang pernah diajarkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum karena berulang kali kesal dengan jawaban pertama Kibum ketika menerima telepon darinya._

" _Kau dimana? Sedang apa?" basa basi saja Kyuhyun menanyakan itu karena dia sudah mendapat schedule Kibum setiap minggunya dari manajer Kibum._

" _Sedang di waiting room, menunggu jadwal syuting" jawaban singkat nan to the point itu membuahkan cebikan di bibir Kyuhyun._

" _Kapan kau akan free dari schedul sialanmu itu?" ini Kyuhyun juga sedang pura-pura bertanya._

" _Nanti sore aku free" Kyuhyun juga tahu itu tapi pura-pura tak tau saja, bisa malu dia kalau Kibum tau dia sudah kepo schedule Kibum pada sang manajer, memohon pada sang manajer untuk membiarkan Kibum libur sampai besoknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak khawatir kalau Kibum akan tau ulahnya itu karena sang manajer sudah Kyuhyun bungkam dengan kartu truff sang manajer yang Kyuhyun pegang. "Ayo kita bertemu sore ini!" nah ini dia tujuan Kyuhyun menelepon Kibum supaya namja tampan itu mengajaknya bertemu tanpa diminta, pelan-pelan tapi pasti Kibum mulai bisa berlaku romantis padanya._

" _Humm" Kyuhyun bergumam, berpura-pura berpikir "Karena kau yang meminta di sela-sela padatnya schedulemu, maka aku takkan menolak" seperti inilah Kyuhyun yang aseli -,-_

" _Aku di apartemen setelah jam 3"_

" _Mengapa harus ke apartemenmu? Tidak bisakah kita jalan-jalan di luar saja?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi pasalnya mereka memang sudah lama tak berkencan diluar._

" _Dramaku sudah tayang dan produser melarangku untuk berkeliaran diluar sementara" inilah resiko menjadi pacar seorang aktor terkenal, tak boleh keluar dari sangkar emas._

" _Baiklah aku akan kesana setelah mendapat ijin dari atasanku" hening sebentar "Apa adikmu ada di apartemen?" sangat menyebalkan jika ada adik kekasihnya yang hobi merusak suasana itu._

" _Dia biasa ke tempat hankyung saat aku tak ada di apartemen" ini artinya Kibum tak mengabari adiknya kalau ia akan pulang sore ini._

" _Oke, aku akan segera meminta ijin pada atasanku"_

" _Hem, saranghae" nah Kibum benar-benar sudah belajar banyak selama 4 tahun ini._

" _Nado" Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat surat ijin yang telah ia dapatkan dari manajer tempatnya bekerja, berakhir dengan cengiran setan ala Cho Kyuhyun._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Kyuhyun masih sempat terkikik geli saat mengingat percakapannya tadi pagi dengan Kibum. Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui -mekipun tak ia kenal

"khuyuuuunnn hyuuuunggggg!"

-sampai sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan dengungan kaset rusak itu menghancurkan segalanya. Mukanya seketika langsung ditekuk, bibirnya mengomel pelan. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan nampaklah makhluk berseragam SMA yang sedang nyengir dari pintu lobby apartemen tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"hyung waeyo?" tanya bocah tersebut dengan raut tanpa dosa.

"Waeyo kepalamu! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sebal?" bocah menyebalkan di sampingnya ini selalu sukses membuat moodnya memburuk.

Namja SMA itu mencibir "Sejak kapan kau tak sebal? Seingatku, selama aku melihatmu sejauh ini kau selalu kelihatan cemberut jelek seperti itu"

Tuh kan apa Kyuhyun bilang, bocah ini memang menyebalkan dan mulutnya itu memiliki tingkat kecerewetan yang bahkan mengalahkan prestasi dirinya. "Itu karena kau adalah biang kesebalanku" jari telunjuk Kyuhyun digunakan untuk menoyor dahi bocah SMA di depannya.

"Yak hyung! Jangan menoyorku, kau mengurangi kadar ketampananku tau!" protes namja SMA itu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang ia anggap berantakan akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kim Kangin! Kau tak sopan berbicara dengan hyungmu eoh?" Kyuhyun yang tak terima dengan kata 'Yak!' yang dilontarkan bocah SMA yang dipanggilnya kangin ini meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Sedangkan Kangin hanya nyengir "Hyung, kata 'Yak'hanya sebuah kata seruan, tak bermaksud apa-apa, lagipula kalau kita terlalu formal pada akhirnya tak baik untuk hubungan hyung-dongsaeng kita kedepannya nanti hyung, seperti ada tembok tinggi nan tebal yang menghalangi" bocah itu mencoba memberi alasan yang masuk akal.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, memandang Kangin dengan pandangan iritasi, apa ia sedang mendapat karma? Biasanya alasan seperti itu yang ia katakan ketika ia ditegur saat berbicara tak formal pada yang lebih tua. "Tetap saja kau ini di Korea, dan kata-kata seperti itu sungguh tak sopan" masih tak mau kalah terhadap bocah di depannya ini.

"Hyung, kau seperti orang tua saja yang meributkan hal-hal kecil macam itu, apa karena terlalu lama berpacaran dengan hyungku membuatmu jadi lebih tua 12 tahun?"

Mulut bocor Kim Kangin memang sekali-kali perlu disumpal dengan kaos kaki Hyukjae sepertinya, selalu sukses membuatnya darah tinggi. "Sekali lagi kau mengataiku tua, kusumpal mulutmu dengan teddy bear" ancam Kyuhyun dengan senjata terakhirnya berfikir kalau kaos kaki Hyukjae saja belum cukup, Kangin itu takut teddy bear, sungguh ketakutan yang tidak elit menurut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung beraninya mengancam yang lemah" Kangin mulai mendramatisasi.

Kyuhyun melotot, siapa yang sebenarnya lemah disini? Kangin yang berbadan besar dan berotot itu yang hobinya berkelahi di sekolah, atau Kyuhyun dengan porsi tubuh yang tak ideal sama sekali itu?

TING

Suara lift yang terbuka terdengar, membuat dua orang berbeda usia yang sedang bertengkar di depan lift itu menoleh kearah lift. Muncullah seorang namja imut yang keluar dari lift dengan raut herannya, pasalanya seorang yang berkulit pucat yang berdiri di depan lift itu memandangnya galak dan seorang lagi yang memandangnya sambil nyengir. Tak mau berurusan dengan mereka berdua, namja bergigi kelinci itu memilih pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam lift dengan wajah sulking nya, sedangkan Kangin masih berdiri di depan lift sambil melihat kearah perginya namja tadi.

"Youngwoon! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Kau mau masuk lift tidak?"

Kangin yang sebal karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya menggerutu, sampai sebuah bohlam lampu berpijar di atas kepalanya, mendapat ide jahil "Aku tak jadi naik, lebih baik aku mengikuti peri cantik daripada berlama-lama dengan jelmaan setan tua yang kekanakan sepertimu" lalu siap-siap berancang-ancang untuk lari sebelum Kyuhyun meledak.

Kyuhyun mencopot sepatunya, bermaksud melemparkannya pada kepala Kangin jika saja bocah itu tidak lari dan pintu lift yang tak tertutup, berakhir dengan memberikan sumpah serapah pada adik kekasihnya itu.

-Drabble KiHyun-

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki apartemen yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak dikunjunginya.

"Kibuum~~" panggilnya manja sambil berjalan menuju kamar kekasihnya, Kyuhyun bertaruh Kangin pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan bila ia mendengar panggilan manja Kyuhyun barusan, melongokkan kepalanya sesaat setelah membuka kamar yang sering dikunjunginya tersebut. Tak ada orang. Suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi membuat Kyuhyun tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sedang mandi. Kyuhyun memilih keluar dan menuju kamar mandi luar di apartemen itu, memilih untuk mandi juga, tak perlu khawatir dengan sabun karena kamar mandi di apartemen Kibum ini selalu menyediakan sabun cair dan ia selalu membawa sikat serta pasta gigi kemanapun.

Dengan senyum yang masih melekat dibibirnya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya, senyumnya semakin melebar begitu melihat poninya yang basah setelah ia mencuci muka membuatnya teringat ketika terakhir kali ia membuat Kibum marah, kenangan yang mengerikan tapi juga manis di saat yang bersamaan, saat itu rambut Kyuhyun basah karena terkena hujan. Kyuhyun sedang berjanji dengan Kibum untuk bertemu di taman kota, mereka merencanakan untuk jalan-jalan bersama meskipun sebentar sampai langit yang mendung itu menurunkan titik-titik air hujan, Kibum masih belum muncul juga. Saat matahari tenggelam Kibum tak menemukan Kyuhyun di apartemennya padahal Kibum sudah mengabari Kyuhyun untuk menyuruhnya pulang ke apartemen saja karena cuaca tak mendukung. Kibum lalu mencari ke taman dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan, Kibum langsung mencopot jaketnya untuk dipakaikan pada Kyuhyun dan membawa pemuda itu ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana marahnya Kibum saat tau Kyuhyun yang tetap berada di sana meskipun hari tengah hujan _"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau tak pergi saja darisana? Kau tau sendiri kalau aku tak suka jika kau mengabaikan kondisi fisikmu dengan imunitas rendah yang kau miliki itu? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau sakit aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri?"_ saat Kyuhyun menjawab kalau ia tak ingin Kibum mengira dirinya membatalkan janji, ia tak ingin Kibum kecewa saat datang dan dirinya tak ada _"Kau bisa berteduh! Apa kau tak punya akal?"_ bentakan Kibum saat itu bahkan membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak, jika dalam kondisi biasa mungkin Kyuhyun akan menjawab dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam dari itu, tetapi waktu itu kondisinya lain dimana Kibum yang sedang dalam puncak amarahnya itu sangat mengerikan, yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanya menunduk dalam sambil menangis, ia tak suka Kibum yang mengerikan seperti itu, mulai saat itu ia menanamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan lagi melakukan sesuatu yang dibenci Kibum cukup satu kali pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan baginya. Belakangan Kyuhyun baru tau kalau kibum telah mengirim Kakao message untuknya tapi bodohnya Kyuhyun saat itu ia lupa menon aktifkan mode pesawat ponselnya ketika ia selesai mencharge baterai ponselnya sehingga tak ada satu pesanpun yang masuk. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, kembali teringat jika saat itu Kibumlah yang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan menjaganya tetap hangat sepanjang malam.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu menemukan Kibum yang sedang duduk di sofa dan tengah asyik dengan ipadnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan diri ke badan Kibum, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak memeluk pria maskulin ini. Kibum yang tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan langsung mengoper ipadnya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya dan menjauhkannya untuk menghindari tertindas oleh badan gembul kekasihnya yang sekarang mendusal-dusal manja di dadanya, mengelus rambut namja itu yang membuatnya berhenti mendusal dan diam sambil memeluk Kibum. Kibum kembali melihat ipadnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyuhyun sedikit melongokkan kepalanya demi melihat ipad Kibum.

"Schedule" jawaban singkat dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mencibir, kekasihnya tak pernah berubah meski sudah tak bertemu lebih dari dua minggu.

"Kau selalu sibuk, tak pernah punya waktu untukku"

"Aku free weekend minggu depan dan juga akhir bulan ini" jawab Kibum masih tak mengalihkan fokusnya dari ipad, kini ia mengecek berita yang beredar tentang dirinya.

"Kau selalu begitu, kau tak merindukanku"

Kibum menghela napas, Kyuhyun sedang merajuk dan Kibum tau itu sehingga dia meletakkan ipadnya di meja dekat sofa.

"aku selalu merindukanmu bila kau tak ada di sampingku" kata-kata gombal keluar lagi dari mulut Kibum yang direspon dengan cebikan bibir oleh Kyuhyun, sebal namun tak berpindah posisi.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan untuk beberapa menit.

"Ibu menanyakanmu lewat telepon" Kibum membuka suara.

"Memangnya kapan ibu meneleponmu?" Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya ke dada Kibum, mendengar detak jantung prianya yang beraturan dan menenangkan.

"Kemarin" Kibum mulai mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun, Kibum memang suka melakukan ini saat mereka sedang bermesraan seperti ini.

"Lalu apa lagi yang ditanyakan ibu?" mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada Kibum, posisi yang romantis eh?

"Kangin"

Kyuhyun cemberut, kekasihnya ini memang paling bisa menghancurkan suasana romantis yang telah terbangun, menepuk pelan dada Kibum karena kesal "Aku serius, apa yang ditanyakan ibu tentangku?"

Kibum merengkuh Kyuhyun lebih dalam tau jika apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal yang tak disenangi Kyuhyun "Beliau bertanya kapan kau bersedia dikunjungi oleh kedua orang tuaku?" yang dimaksudkan Kibum disini adalah 'kapan Kyuhyun bersedia untuk menerima pinangan dari Kibum' dan Kyuhyun paham akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tak berhasil, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya yang membuat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Kibum. "Apakah ibu tak bisa menungguku lagi dan menginginkan kau bersama yang lainnya? Dengan orang yang dipilihnya? yang mau menikah secepatnya?" inilah yang Kyuhyun takutkan, ia takut berpisah dengan Kibum karena Kyuhyun terlalu lama larut dengan ketakutannya sendiri terhadap pernikahan.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu" Kibum panik ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca, dia jadi menyesal telah mengatakannya "Ibu hanya tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, Kibum mengecup bibirnya singkat, tak suka dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya. "Kau sangat mempesona ketika tersenyum atau tertawa" memulai tersenyum lebih dulu, Kibum berharap bisa menularkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik masih tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun sampai perlahan-lahan pemuda ikal itu mulai menarik keatas sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga lama-lama ia jadi sedikit terkikik, "Kau memang tukang gombal"

"Tidak, kau benar-benar mempesona sekarang" memuji Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terkikik karena perkataanya. Kibum memang lelaki sejati yang bisa menenangkan pasangan dengan kata-kata keramatnya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kibum, "Kibum, cium aku" pemuda itu sedang menantang kekasihnya untuk menyentuhnya.

Dengan senang hati Kibum mencium bibir kekasihnya, melumat-lumat pelan dan mendapatkan balasan dari Kyuhyun, yang kemudian berlanjut dengan ciuman kasar yang saling menuntut, berlomba untuk mendominasi. Kibum menggeser Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya untuk lebih mudah mengeksplorasi mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang lelah dengan ciuman mereka menepuk dada Kibum yang direspon pria itu dengan geraman, lalu mengalihkan ciumannya ke pipi, rahang dan merambat ke leher. Kyuhyun yang mendesah-desah karena Kibum tak hanya mencium tapi juga menjilat dan menggigit lehernya yang cukup sensitif.

"Wah wah wah, kalian bermesraan tak tau tempat, akan kuadukan pada ibu kalau kalin berbuat tidak senonoh di depan anak di bawah umur sepertiku" suara sumbang terdengar lagi di telinga Kyuhyun. Membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sedangkan kibum masih tak peduli dengan kedatangan makhluk yang disebut dongsaeng kandungnya itu, masih menjilati leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyayangkan kegiatannya dalam mendesah-desah harus diinterupsi oleh kehadiran bocah tengil yang berlabel Kangin, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan suara aneh karena Kibum masih mengerjainya.

"Tentu saja menonton adegan yadong secara gratis" Kangin menjawab dengan santai, posisinya yang jongkok di sofa sebelah sambil menumpukan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya membuat Kyuhyun sebal. Apapun yang dilakukan Kangin memang membuat Kyuhyun sebal sebenarnya.

"Yak kau pergi sana!"

"Wae? Ini kan apartemen ku" Kangin mulai dengan sikap menjengkelkannya.

"Yah, anak kecil sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengganggu urusan orang dewasa"

Kibum mulai menjauhkan badannya dari Kyuhyun meskipun pemuda itu masih di pangkuannya, melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadinya menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dilipatnya di depan dada, mulai sedikit jengkel karena aktifitasnya harus terganggu.

"Kalian saja yang tak tau tempat" jawab Kangin dengan nada sing a song, mengacuhkan kakaknya yang mulai menguarkan aura tak menyenangkan.

"Kalau kau tau kami sedang bermesraan seharusnya kau tak masuk"

"Lalu aku harus kemana? Ke apartemenmu?"

"Yah!..." belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara diinterupsi oleh pergerakan tubuh disekitarnya.

Kibum menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya, tak habis pikir dengan kedua bocah itu yang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, sungguh seperti Tom and Jerry versi manusia. Ia yang memang pada dasarnya tak banyak berbicara lebih memilih untuk beranjak menuju kamar pribadinya daripada telinganya harus terkena polusi suara karena pertengkaran mereka yang sama sekali tak penting.

"Mau kemana Kibum?" Kyuhyun yang tak terima karena kegiatan menyenagkan yang barusan terjadi dihentikan langsung berteriak pada Kibum ketika pria itu menjauh darinya.

"Ke kamar, kalian teruskan saja pertengkaran kalian sampai puas" lalu menutup pintu kamar pribadinya.

"Ini gara-gara kau bocah!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Kangin yang malah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" menggerutu seolah-olah ia adalah korban disini.

"Ish dasar kau, awas kalau sampai Kibum marah padaku!" menunjuk wajah Kangin sambil berdiri, lalu beranjak menyusul kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kamar kekasihnya dengan perlahan kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, dapat dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya. Memasuki kamar dengan pelan, takut Kibum marah padanya "Kau marah?"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk karena melihat ponselnya, menunjukkan raut muka datar khas seorang Kim Kibum.

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun sedikit bergumam.

"Kemarilah" Kibum membuka kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menghambur ke pangkuan Kibum, memeluk pria itu, lega karena kekasihnya tak marah. "Bisakah kau mengabaikan Kangin jika dia mengganggumu?"

Mana bisa begitu? Bocah menyebalkan itu harus di balas biar dia tau kalau tindakannya itu bisa merusak moral anak bangsa, Kyuhyun lupa kalau mereka berdua baru saja melakukan tindakan tak senonoh di depan seorang anak SMA, siapa yang sebenarnya merusak moral anak bangsa? Tapi Kyuhyun takkan menjawab sesuai kata hatinya, takut merusak suasana, ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya.

"Kangin masih 16 tahun, dia hanya anak-anak yang masih suka bermain"

Tuh kan Kibum membela adiknya lagi, kalau menyangkut Kangin rasa-rasanya Kibum itu tak pernah tak membela adiknya itu jika mereka sedang berdua saja. "Dia yang memulai duluan, Kibum" kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar seperti gumaman karena teredam di ceruk leher Kibum.

"Kau lebih tua 8 tahun darinya Kyu" Kibum mencoba memberikan pengertian pada kekasihnya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya, ia harus hati-hati karena meskipun secara fisik telah dewasa terkadang Kyuhyun itu memiliki jiwa yang lebih kekanakan dari Kangin. "Bukankah kau seorang Hyung yang lebih dewasa darinya?"

"Heum" hanya gumaman disertai anggukan di ceruk leher Kibum sebagai respon yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Lagi, mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan yang nyaman, Kibum mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, meletakkan dagunya di atas surai ikal Kyuhyun, membiarkan kekasihnya bermanja-manja padanya.

"Ck, kalian terlalu lama berbasa-basi" suara yang terdengar annoying di telinga Kyuhyun itu membuatnya reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara, matanya menyipit tajam melihat sosok bocah yang menyembulkan kepalanya di celah pintu kamar Kibum.

"Kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan rutin kalian sekarang, anggap saja aku tak ada". Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, _'sabar, sabar, kau lebih dewasa daripada bocah SMA sialan itu Cho Kyuhyun'_ mencoba untuk memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri agar tak meledakkan amarahnya.

"Oh ya Kyu Hyung, aku sarankan jangan sering-sering melakukan hubungan sex dengan hyungku, nanti kau bisa hamil loh"

Cukup sudah. "YOUNGWOON SIALAN! KUHAJAR KAU!" Kyuhyun berdiri sambil berteriak, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kangin, melipatkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal.

Yang diteriaki langsung berlari menjauh masih dengan seragam SMAnya, tertawa terbahak sampai suaranya hilang setelah pintu apartemen tertutup. Ia lebih memilih menginap di tempat sahabatnya saja daripada berada di satu apartemen dengan dua makhluk mesum yang sedang dilanda rindu.

Beberapa detik berada dalam keheningan Kyuhyun kemudian merasakan aura dingin yang merasuk tubuhnya, pelan-pelan ia berbalik seperti dalam adegan slow motion demi mendapati Kibum yang masih duduk dengan wajah menengadah menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Kali ini sepertinya Kibum benar-benar kesal, baru saja Kyuhyun diberi tau tetapi pemuda itu seperti tak mendengarnya sama sekali. Bukankah hari ini seharusnya berujung dengan bermesraan dan bermanja-manja keduanya? _'semua ini gara-gara Youngwoon, ish dasar bocah sialan!'_ gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kita tinggalkan saja Kyuhyun untuk merayu Kibum agar laki-laki itu tidak lagi kesal terhadapnya.

Fin

Selesai untuk drabble 'kejahilan kangin'

Kesannya jadi lebih banyak cenderung ke Kangkyu daripada Kihyun? Memang iya, apalagi yang drabble selanjutnya, spoiler, haha! Dan kenapa justru Kangin yang notabene lebih tua itu jadi adik Kibum? Karena aku sering kepikiran ahjussi satu itu saat menulis ini, jadilah membayangkan seberapa tengilnya Kangin saat masih di tingkat High School. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Review please. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di drabble-drabble selanjutnya, pai-pai~~


	2. Story 2

Story 2

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kangin, Lee (OC), Kim Yongsuk, Kim Yongsun

Pair: Kihyun

Warn: Boys Love, Typos, AU

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Disclaimer: cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada nama tokoh yang sama dengan nama asli dari member the King of Kpop itu memang unsur kesengajaan karena penulis meminjam nama mereka.

Aku mau membuat pengakuan dulu, pas publish chap pertama dan pas nulis, jujur aja aku ga terlalu ngeh kalau ternyata cerita sejenis drabble itu adalah cerita yang pendek banget kurang dari 500 kata, makanya aku bikin judul 'Drabble Kihyun' dulunya, padahal ff yang kubuat chap 1 kemaren itu 3K+, maafkan aku yang masih amatir yang masih belum tau perbedaan jenis2 cerita. Untuk judulnya gausah diganti apa ya? Malu sekali saya, lain kali akan lebih teliti lagi soal ini, sekali lagi maafkan saya –bow bareng KiHyun-

Selamat membaca

Matahari kini sudah mulai beralih condong ke arah barat, hangatnya awal musim semi kali ini telah dapat dirasakan oleh kebanyakan warga Korea Selatan. Anak-anak berlari senang menyambut udara segar di sekitar sungai Han, suasana ceria dapat ditemui di sekitar tempat itu, namun semua itu tak terasa ketika kau berada di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di daerah pertokoan Myeongdong, alih-alih suara perkelahian antar manusialah yang terdengar.

Suara erangan kesakitan yang disebabkan oleh patahnya salah satu lengan seorang berandalan memecahkan keheningan sore itu. Di gang sempit yang kotor itu Kim Youngwoon sedang menghajar beberapa berandalan, di pojok gang terlihat seorang namja sedang ketakutan, meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Youngwoon yang kalap tak menghiraukan lagi meski orang-orang yang dihajarnya meminta ampun padanya, sampai suara dengungan sirine polisi terdengar kemudian memisahkan mereka yang sedang berkelahi atau lebih tepatnya Youngwoon yang sedang menghajar anak orang. Polisi membawa mereka semua yang berda di TKP ke kantor polisi.

.KihyuN.

Kyuhyun menikungkan mobilnya masuk menuju parkiran kantor polisi, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan telepon dari kantor polisi di jam kerjanya. Ia langsung memposisikan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah dihafalnya itu. Semenjak ia menjadi kekasih Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi sering memenuhi panggilan yang disebabkan oleh ulah adik dari kekasihnya itu. Entah itu panggilan dari Sekolah, Kantor Polisi, Dinas Sosial bahkan dari Rentenir. Kyuhyun pernah harus berhadapan dengan rentenir karena Youngwoon yang sok pahlawan membantu temannya yang mempunyai masalah ekonomi dengan berhutang pada rentenir, Kyuhyun akui kalau niat Youngwoon untuk membantu temannya itu memang baik tapi dia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah, melibatkan dirinya lagi dan berakhir dia yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan adiknya itu. Apakah Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan suka rela? Jawabannya hanya Kyuhyun yang tau, dia selalu menggerutu bahkan mengomel panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas jika harus membereskan kekacauan demi kekacauan yang dibuat Youngwoon, tapi dia juga sadar tidak mungkin melibatkan kekasihnya untuk membereskan semua ini, selain karena Youngwoon takut akan dimarahi kakaknya juga karena Kibum itu seorang public figure yang tak memungkinkan untuk muncul di sembarang tempat, para pembuat berita pasti terlonjak senang dan banjir uang jika Kibum sendiri yang turun tangan untuk menghandle kenakalan remaja yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

Begitu membuka kantor polisi, Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa anak yang memakai seragam SMA yang berbeda dengan adiknya itu duduk berjajar di lantai, dan seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenali dengan rambut kuningnya yang berantakan sedang duduk di kursi dihadapan seorang polisi.

"Kali ini apa lagi ulahmu bocah!?" Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepala Youngwoon ketika sampai di samping bocah SMA itu.

"Aduh, sakit hyung! Kau mengurangi kadar ketampananku!" masih sempat juga narsis si Youngwoon ini

"Makanya jangan membuat ulah terus!" Kyuhyun hampir menjitak sekali lagi bocah di depannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Maaf..."

Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon menoleh ke sumber suara, Kyuhyun berasa pernah melihat namja imut ini di suatu tempat tapi ia lupa dimana.

"Sebenarnya dia yang menolongku dari mereka hyung" namja itu menunduk seiring dengan suaranya yang semakin mengecil.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngwoon, mencoba meminta penjelasan dari adiknya.

"Ehemm" Youngwoon berdehem, mencoba menjernihkan kerongkongannya yang justeru membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh "Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi, ayo pulang" Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit karena nada bossy yang dikeluarkan Youngwoon.

"Apa kau salah makan? Aku harus mengkonfirmasi dulu pada polisi, bodoh!" jawaban Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu dibalas delikan dari Youngwoon yang bagi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak seram.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi semuanya pada polisi barulah Kyuhyun tau kalau sebenarnya ulah Youngwoon kali ini lagi-lagi merupakan tindakan sok pahlawannya yang bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan namja imut yang duduk di kursi pojok itu dari pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh namja-namja yang duduk berjejer tadi, hanya saja tindakannya itu terlalu berlebihan karena membuat sang pelaku justeru menjadi korban keganasannya, bahkan salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan menelepon polisi meskipun beresiko jadi tahanan rumah. Dan Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus meminta maaf pada para polisi yang harus kerepotan lagi gara-gara bocah SMA satu itu. Kyuhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada Youngwoon yang sekarang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menjawab pertanyaan sang namja imut dengan tingkah sok arogannya tanpa memandang yang mengajak bicara, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, matanya memicing saat berada di dekat Youngwoon. Kyuhyun paham sekarang, dia pernah mengalami masa remaja seperti Youngwoon dan tentu saja dia pernah mengalami cinta remaja, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya begitu ia paham kalau adiknya ini ada crush dengan namja di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, aku kan seorang laki-laki" lalu dia anggap apa makhluk di depannya itu, dengan suaranya yang sok cool benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" Kyuhyun memilih untuk menengahi pembicaraan yang dianggapnya tak penting dari dua bocah SMA di depannya. Youngwoon yang menolak untuk diberi apapun sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan namja imut di depannya yang bertekad ingin membuatkan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini"

"Kau ikutlah bersama kami, atau kau memilih satu ruangan dengan mereka" Youngwoon menunjuk sekelompok remaja yang duduk berjejer dengan dagunya.

Si namja imut tampak berfikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mendecih, dasar anak-anak labil, benar saja teorinya kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta maka kau akan jadi berbeda dari dirimu sebelumnya kan? Contohnya ya si Youngwoon yang secara ajaib berubah menjadi sok cool hari ini.

.KihyuN.

Kibum mengambil sekenario yang tersedia di ruang tunggu khusus pemain drama di stasiun tv KBS, hari ini ia akan melaksanakan syuting di studio. Tak lama sang manajer masuk dengan ponsel pintar di tangannya.

"Kibum hyung, KIA motor akan mentransfer fee CF malam ini" biasanya seorang manajer akan lebih tua dari artis asuhannya tapi kali ini manajer aseli Kibum sedang cuti jadi dia digantikan seseorang yang seumuran Kyuhyun, 7 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Kibum hanya menggumam saja, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu "Masukkan saja ke rekening Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun yaaa" manajer Kibum yang bernama Yongsuk itu sedikit bergumam sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, memasukkan nomor rekening Kyuhyun pada pihak KIA motor, Kibum sering memasukkan fee nya pada rekening Kyuhyun itulah mengapa Yongsuk sudah mengetahui nomor rekening Kyuhyun "Hyung, kalau aku boleh bertanya" Yongsuk menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, sedikit takut juga untuk bertanya "Apa benar hyung dan Kyuhyun akan segera menikah?" takut-takut Yongsuk melihat Kibum.

Kibum sendiri menghentikan aktifitas membaca naskahnya "Enatahlah" bagaimana ia akan menjawab? Dia siap menikah kapanpun tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

Yongsuk hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak berani untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Drrrrtt... drrrrtttt...

Suara getaran ponsel milik Kibum kembali mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dari naskah yang sedang dipelajarinya. Melihat ID callernya lebih dulu, itu manajernya yang sedang cuti. "Wae?" ini merupakan kebiasaan Kibum saat menjawab telepon.

" _Kau membeli satu tempat di central park II untuk kau jadikan restoran seafood?"_ suara dari seberang sana terdengar sedikit kaget.

"Ya" Kibum mulai melihat ke arah naskahnya lagi, sudah biasa ia melakukan multitasking.

" _Kau yakin? Setelah kau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli saham di Marriot, apa keputusanmu itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"_ pasalnya, manajer lamanya, Yongsun baru saja mendapat konfirmasi lewat e-mail, tidak menyangka jika Kibum akan bergerak secepat ini.

"Aku yakin"

" _Kibum-ah, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa mengatakan padaku, jika kau tak ingin bekerja kau bisa bicara padaku, jika kau lelah, aku bisa mengambil jadwal istirahat untukmu"_ Yongsun merasa khawatir juga pada anak asuhnya ini, bertahun-tahun ia menghandle Kibum sebagai artisnya dan sepanjang itu pula Yongsun masih belum pernah menemukan satu haripun dimana Kibum mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya ataupun masalah pribadinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Inilah yang Yongsun takutkan, keterdiaman Kibum terhadap situasinya membuatnya merasa tak berguna sebagai manajer ataupun sebagai seorang Hyung untuknya.

" _Apakah ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?"_ yang Yongsun khawatirkan adalah ketika anak asuhnya ini ada masalah dengan kekasihnya dan memilih mengalihkannya dengan menambah pekerjaan maupun bisnisnya.

"Kami tidak bermasalah" Kibum mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan manajernya yang mulai berlebihan.

" _Apa Kyuhyun masih belum mau menikah denganmu?"_

Kibum meletakkan naskahnya kali ini, ada apa dengan manajernya? Kenapa aneh begini?

" _Aku bisa mengajaknya bicara jika itu diperlukan, dia mungkin akan lebih menurut padaku"_

"Hyung? Apa kau salah makan?"

" _Yak! Kim Kibum! Aku sedang menghawatirkanmu tau! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!"_ suara dari seberang telepon terdengar naik beberapa oktaf.

"Kau sangat aneh, tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pekerjaan, bisnis lalu Kyuhyun"

" _Hah, mungkin memang pikiranku saja yang berlebihan"_

"Bagus jika kau sadar"

Jawaban yang menyebalkan itu tentu saja memunculkan perempatan imajiner di dahi Yongsun _"Kau,, segeralah menikah dengan Kyuhyun supaya aku tak berlebihan memikirkanmu lagi!"_

"Geulsse" Kibum menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi "Jika itu terjadi maka kau bersiaplah untuk mencari artis baru hyung" lanjut Kibum dengan santainya.

Kata-kata Kibum barusan bukan hanya sukses mengagetkan lawan bicaranya di telepon, tetapi juga orang yang ada dihadapannya, mungkin akan ada rotasi manajer besar-besaran di agensinya jika Kibum berniat berhenti.

" _Yak mungkinkah..."_ Yongsun menjeda kata-katanya untuk berfikir untuk kedua kalinya _"jangan bilang kalau kau akan berhenti dan menjalankan semua bisnis yang baru saja kau rintis?"_

"Mungkin"

Untuk beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut, tak ada yang berniat berbicara, hanya helaan nafas berat yang terdengar.

" _Apapun keputusanmu aku pasti akan mendukungmu Kibum!"_

"Hm"

" _Aku akan kembali bekerja besok lusa jadi baik-baiklah bersama adikku"_

"Hn"

Tak lama ponsel dimatikan oleh Yongsun, Kibum kembali berkutat dengan naskahnya sedangkan Yongsuk masih diam, ingin bertanya tapi tak berani, Kibum itu punya aura menyeramkan menurutnya.

.KihyuN.

Kyuhyun memasuki dapur apartemen Kibum dengan wajah lelahnya, sedikit mengantuk karena sebelumnya ia hanya tidur 2 jam karena menyelesaikan level terakhir gamenya. Matanya seketika melebar begitu melihat banyak hidangan tersedia diatas meja makan, mendekati makanan-makanan itu dengan wajah bodohnya yang membuat satu-satunya makhluk disana tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan semua ini Kim? Kau merampok restoran mana eoh?" Kyuhyun masih dengan tampang lucunya, juga terlihat binar dimatanya setelah melihat makanan-makanan itu dari dekat.

Youngwoon jadi semakin tertawa terbahak karena tingkah lucu calon kakak iparnya itu "Sudahlah jangan banyak omong! Makan saja"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeplak kepala Youngwoon karena perkataan bocah itu tak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali, sedangkan si korban harus rela tersedak karena kaget ketika kepalanya didaratkan sebuah geplakan, sibuk meminum air putih yang tersedia di meja. Kyuhyun sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah mengambil piring di rak kemudian memilih-milih makanan yang akan ditempatkan diatas piringnya.

"Kau seenaknya hyung! Bagaimana kalau aku mati tersedak?" kesal juga jadi Youngwoon, kesedak itu tidak enak rasanya nafasmu terhambat di tenggorokan, sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kalau mati kan tinggal dikremasi" Kyuhyun dengan santainya menjawab sambil memasukkan potongan daging yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya.

Wah benar-benar makhluk satu ini, kalau calon kakak iparnya ini tidak se-unyu penampilannya sekarang saat sedang makan dengan lahap, ia pasti akan menggeplak balik. Oh tidak mungkin se-ekstrim itu kan Kim Youngwoon? Kau bisa dihukum berat oleh kakakmu kalau sampai berani menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Oh ya, siapa yang membawa makanan ini?" Kyuhyun sampai lupa tadi, makanan ini pasti tidak akan berada di atas meja dapur dengan sendirinya kan?

"Lee membawakannya untuk kita, dia bilang sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya untukku" kangin menjawab sambil membawa piring kotornya menuju meja cuci dapur.

"Jadi, nama calon adik iparku itu Lee?" menampilkan smirknya untuk menggoda bocah SMA yang sekarang menatapnya iritasi. "Bagaimana kalau Kibum tau ya?" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda adiknya itu, kapan lagi dia bisa menggoda seorang Youngwoon.

"Tidak-, aku bukan-, dia-, tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" youngwoon tergagap,

membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli, dia akan mengontrol agar tak tertawa karena ia sedang makan tentu saja "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Aishh, sudahlah!" Youngwoon merasa mati kutu, malu juga kalau ia ketahuan memang menyukai namja yang tadi ditolongnya itu "Aku akan istirahat di kamar, capek"

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, ia tau bocah itu berusaha kabur secepat kilat dari interogasinya bahkan sekarang jejaknya sudah tak terdeteksi lagi. Segera menghabiskan makanannya kemudian membawa piring kosongnya ke meja cuci di dapur, pelipisnya muncul perapatan imajiner ketika melihat cucian kotor milik Youngwoon yang belum bocah itu cuci. Terpaksa ia yang harus mencucinya, setelah selesai ia beranjak menuju sofa, menunggu Kibum datang sambil memainkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda karena tertidur.

"Beri jarak 30 cm dari matamu saat kau memainkan benda ini"

Kyuhyun hampir saja terlonjak dari sofa jika saja tubuhnya tak ditarik ke dalam pelukan seorang pria, bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya ini datang tanpa suara yang ia dengar? Ingatkan Kyuhyun kalau suara psp yang sejak tadi ia mainkan itu menimbulkan suara yang teramat keras.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kibum!" merasa kesal dan pura-pura merajuk "Aaaakkk!" Kyuhyun langsung menjerit begitu tulisan 'You Lose' terlihat di layar pspnya, baru beberapa detik saja ia teralihkan perhatiannya dan sekarang ia harus menerima kalau pesawatnya baru saja menjadi santapan pesta musuhnya. "Kau membuatku kalah Kibum!" menepuk-nepuk dada kekasihnya dengan brutal.

Kibum yang terganggu dengan kelakuan kekasih unyunya ini langsung mencekal kedua tangannya, menarik tubuh di depannya kemudian 'cupp' mengecup bibirnya sekali

"Jangan menciumku!" Kyuhyun berkata segalak mungkin.

'cupp' satu lagi ciuman singkat dicuri Kibum

"Kibum!" kali ini Kyuhyun melotot pada kekasihnya, mencoba memberi tau kalau dia benar-benar kesal.

Kibum melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun, bukannya menyudahi aksinya tadi alih-alih ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menarik pinggang pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menraup bibir berwarna plum itu dalam lumatan-lumatannya. Sepertinya kali ini giliran Kibum yang sedang merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum" Kyuhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya begitu pagutan keduanya terlepas. "Aku belum mengijinkanmu menciumku" pemuda itu membuka matanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan mata sekelam malam milik kekasihnya.

"Kau milikku" kata-kata itu terdengar dengan nada yang tegas "Aku tak perlu meminta ijin darimu"

"Ya" Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Kibum, lalu menempelkan kening keduanya, menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung kekasihnya, sedang ingin bermanja saja.

Tiba-tiba Kibum menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sofa, dengan pria itu diatasnya, memandangi wajah yang sangat ia rindukan. Kibum tersenyum tipis ketika melihat semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun malu, ia mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping, tak ingin melihat seringai menyebalkan yang di tunjukkan sang kekasih. "Kibum, Youngwoon,"

"Hn, dia kenapa?" Kibum menarik kesamping kerah kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun supaya ia bisa leluasa menjelajahi leher putih kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tadi menjemputnya di kantor polisi karena habis berkelahi, ah Kibum jangan disanahh" Kyuhyun berakhir mendesah karena kekasihnya itu sedang bermain-main di area sensitif lehernya dengan gigi-gigi, lidah dan bibirnya. "Kibum, kau dengar tid- ahh" sekali lagi pria diatasnya itu mempermainkannya. "Kib-mmfft" kini giliran bibir Kyuhyun yang harus rela di bungkam oleh Kibum.

"Kau cerewet! Nikmati saja!" setelah melepaskan sebentar pagutan bibirnya Kibum kembali mengeksplor bibir kekasihnya yang mulai menikmati permainannya.

Dua orang yang tak tau situasi, kondisi dan domisili itu mulai saling menempelkan badan masing-masing, mengelus semua bagian tubuh yang bisa dielus, menanggalkan pakaian yang mulai terasa mengganggu, mendesah-desah ketika merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuh akibat rangsangan lawan mainnya.

Youngwoon berniat untuk keluar mengambil minum dan harus melotot tak percaya melihat adegan yadong di depannya secara live segera setelah ia membuka pintu. Awalnya ia hanya mengamati saja sebelum sebuah ide jahil lewat di kepala berbalut surai kuningnya, ia langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya menggeledah laci dan lemari sampai akhirnya ia temukan benda yang sejak tadi ia cari. Youngwoon menghidupkan benda itu membawanya ke pintu kamarnya, menekam mode rekam pada action kamera yang dibelikan Kibum sebulan yang lalu karena timnya menang di pertandingan baseball antar sekolah. Lama-lama Youngwoon terangsang juga meskipun hanya melihat, ia meletakkan action kameranya di meja dekat pintu kamarnya, ia harus segera pergi menyelesaikan sesuatu yang mulai menggembung di antara pahanya, segera menutup pintu perlahan dan menyelesaikan gembungan di selangkangannya di kamar mandi akibat menonton adegan live oleh dua orang tak tau diri yang satu tempat tinggal dengannya. Yang tak ia tau adalah Kibum, kakaknya itu sempat melirik lewat sudut matanya apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Lebih dari dua jam kemudian setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya kemudian mandi dan berganti pakaian, Youngwoon menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, mencoba mendengarkan apakah kedua orang dewasa itu masih di ruang tengah atau tidak, setelah dirasa kalau kedua orang itu telah berpindah tempat, Youngwoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, bermaksud mengambil kamera miliknya tapi ternyata tak ada dimanapun. Ia mulai merasa takut jika nanti ia ketahuan Kibum telah berbuat jahil terhadap keduanya karena hyungnya mungkin akan menghukumnya bila ia nakal pada hyung datarnya. Dengan wajah muram Youngwoon pergi ke dapur bermaksud menyimpan makanan yang tadi ada di meja, ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun belum melakukannya karena mungkin Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum untuk makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian hyungnya keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi, berjalan menuju dapur, Youngwoon masih pura-pura sibuk memindahkan lauk ke wadah tupperware.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu?" nada datar itu mengagetkannya sampai sendok yang ia pegang jatuh ke meja.

"An-, anni" mengambil sendok dimeja untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Hey" Kibum meminta atensi pada adiknya, begitu bocah SMA itu melihat kearahnya –hupp- ia melemparkan action camera yang tadi dipakai Youngwoon untuk merekam aktivitas keduanya yang ditangkap oleh Youngwoon dengan sigap. "Buang sampah, cuci piring dan antarkan pakaian ke bagian loundry besok pagi karena besok Bibi Jang tidak bisa datang" Kibum langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

Youngwoon melotot, apa dia sedang dihukum sekarang? Biasanya kalau Bibi Jang tak bisa datang kan Kibum memanggil pembantu pengganti.

"Satu lagi" Kibum berhenti berjalan, tanpa menoleh ia berkata "jatah bulananmu kupotong karena kau berkelahi lagi" Kibum mulai berjalan "satu lagi, jangan coba-coba mengganggu ataupun meminta bantuan Kyuhyun" lalu menutup pintu untuk kembali bekerja.

Youngwoon menggerutu, Kyuhyun itu memang pengadu, selalu mengadukan dirinya pada sang kakak dan berakhir dengan hukuman yang ia dapat. Dia mencoba mengecek kamera yang tadi dilempar Kibum, dan tentu saja videonya sudah tak ada disana lagi, padahal kalau tadi ia dapat videonya bisa digunakan untuk mengancam Kyuhyun kalau pemuda unyu itu bertingkah menjengkelkan lagi.

20 menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan keadaan yang berantakan dan bibir yang maju beberapa centi. Ia belum lama istirahat tetapi harus terbangun karena Kibum tak ada di sampingnya. Ia berjalan kedapur dan menemukan Youngwoon yang masih disana mengutak-atik ponsel dihadapannya sambil sesekali tangannya meraih snack di toples yang tersedia di depannya.

"Hyungmu sudah pergi?" Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Youngwoon.

"Hn" Youngwoon masih asyik dengan ponsel pintar di tangannya, tak memperhatikan wajah sulking di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun ikut merusuh mengambil makanan di toples yang sama dengan Youngwoon, "Youngwoon, kakakmu itu sangat menyebalkan" Kyuhyun mulai dengan kecerewetannya, Youngwoon yakin ia akan mendengarkan keluhan yang sama setiap bertemu jika pemuda di sampingnya ini tak dihentikan

"Kangin, hyung Kang-in!" mencoba membenarkan nama panggilannya karena jujur saja ia lebih suka di panggil Kangin daripada nama aslinya.

"Youngwoon, Young-won, Young to the won" Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, melupakan kekesalannya tadi pada kekasihnya

Youngwoon atau Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iritasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada calon kakak ipar kekanakannya ini? Seandainya tadi ada rekaman mereka berdua pasti Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah dibungkam.

Suara pesan dari ponsel Kyuhyun mengalihkan pemuda itu dari senyum cerah cerianya yang ia pamerkan pada Kangin ke arah ponselnya dan sukses mengganti ekspresinya dengan wajah grumpy-nya setelah melihat isi pesan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Lihatlah Kangin apa yang dilakukan kakakmu" kalau ia sedang sebal dengan Kibum bisa saja ia memanggil dengan nama 'Kangin' tanpa sengaja "Dia mengirimiku uang sebanyak ini setelah puas meniduriku" Kalau dibilang puas, untuk Kibum menyentuh Kyuhyun itu tak pernah punya rasa puas, selalu ingin saja "Dia memperlakukanku mirip gigolo, cih" Kyuhyun mendecih hebat karena ia baru saja menerima transfer uang dari KIA Motor, dan siapa lagi yang mengiriminya kalau bukan Kibum.

Youngwoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "iya" membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau mengataiku bocah!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang"

"Tapi tak perlu kau iyakan bocah!"

"Kalau begitu menikah sana sama hyung biar tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi" tidak mau menyebutkan kata yang berawalan huruf 'G' itu atau Kyuhyun akan menggeplaknya seperti tadi sore.

"Mwo?" kaget tentu saja, baru kali ini Youngwoon membahas soal pernikahan, bocah itu biasanya selalu cuek terhadap hubungannya dengan Kibum.

"Kau sering berada di aprtemen ini, sering tidur dengan hyung, mendapat uang dari hyung, kalian akan mendirikan restoran bersama bahkan ibu dan ayah sudah menganggapmu menantu mereka, lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Kau hanya tinggal menikah" Youngwoon berkata sambil matanya menatap ponselnya tak menyadari wajah keruh makhluk disampingnya "Kalau aku jadi hyung, aku tak mau menunggumu selama empat tahun atau bahkan lebih, kau tau hyungku bisa mendapatkan pasangan seperti apapun yang ia ma-u~" kata terakhir Youngwoon sempat tersendat karena saat ia berpaling dari ponsel pintarnya ia melihat seraut wajah murung yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya, sudut matanya sudah mengumpulkan titik-titik air. Youngwoon tertegun, ia baru sadar kalau salah bicara, ia panik, bagaimana cara mengatasi situasi ini? Youngwoon mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru menyadari detail pakaian Kyuhyun, dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kakaknya yang memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya dan betis yang errrr berbulu?

"Hyung, aku baru tau kalau betismu itu berbulu"

Mendengar perkataan Youngwoon yang tidak nyambung dengan perkataan sebelumnya membuat Kyuhyun bengong, "Hah?"

"Seingatku saat ada dalam mimpiku betismu itu mulus dan menggairahkan"

Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, otaknya sedang loading, dipaksa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal menyedihkan dan berganti dengan mencerna perkataan Youngwoon yang terkesan sedang melecehkannya. "Kapan aku masuk ke dalam mimpimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada jutek khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Rasanya kangin ingin menarik-narik kedua pipi yang terlihat lebih bulat malam ini, tapi takkan ia lakukan atau Kyuhyun akan mengamuk dan Kibum yang akan mengembalikannya ke mokpo. Youngwoon berdiri dari duduknya, masih diawasi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya miliknya "Sebenarnya hyung," Youngwoon mulai berdiri di belakang kursi, mengatur jarak agar ia bisa langsung lari ke kamar tanpa hambatan "Aku memimpikanmu saat mimpi basah pertamaku"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, sebelum otaknya selesai memproses perkataan yang masuk telinganya, Youngwoon sudah kabur lari ke dalam kamarnya "YOUNGWON BODOH! SIALAN! OTAK GANGGANG!" ini suara teriakan Kyuhyun begitu tersadar akan perkataan yang diucapkan Youngwoon, membuahkan tawa menggelegar dari dalam kamar di samping ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun mendecih hebat saat ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, menempelkan kepalanya ke meja makan, Youngwoon yang bodoh itu mencoba menghiburnya dengan kejahilan yang sungguh menyebalkan dan berhasil mengubah moodnya yang tadi sempat mendung kelabu. Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum, bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan mereka berdua, Kibum yang akan menghiburnya dengan gombalan khasnya dan Kangin sialan yang selalu menghiburnya dengan kejahilannya, kakak beradik yang teramat berbeda sifat, siapa sangkan kalau mereka adalah saudara kandung.

Fin

Untuk chapter ini telah selesai sampai disini.

Duh, maafkan aku karena moodku lagi down, jadi mungkin feelnya ilang. dan maafkan sekali lagi karena update-an nya telat sehari.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow ff ini. Yang bersedia mereview, mengkritik maupun memberi saran kuucapkan lebih banyak terimakasih, semoga kalian semua tetap sehat! Dan semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di ff selanjutnya. Pai-pai~~


	3. Good Times

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Seoun, Lee Seojun, Kangin, Lee (OC)

Pair: Kihyun, Haehyuk

Warning: Boys Love, Typos, AU, Bahasa kurang baku, Anggap M-preg adalah sebuah kenormalan [peace]

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada nama tokoh yang sama dengan nama asli dari anggota SuperJunior itu memang unsur kesengajaan karena penulis meminjam nama mereka. Maafkan jika salah soal istilah-istilah dalam bisnis karena pengetahuanku sangat minim dan juga bukan anak ekonomi atau fisip.

Summary: Hari libur indah pasangan Kihyun harus diganggu oleh kedatangan HaeHyuk yang berniat menitipkan lee twins, Kibum senang-senang saja masalahnya Kyuhyun itu tidak mau dekat-dekat anak kecil.

Selamat membaca

Semburat warna jingga mulai terlihat di ufuk timur menyapa makhluk penghuni bumi untuk segera terbangun dari tidur sementaranya. Hangatnya awal musim semi membuat sebagian warga Korea Selatan lebih bersemangat untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Namun hal itu tak terjadi di salah satu kamar di Apartemen Centrak Park I kawasan Songdo, kamar utama dalam apartemen tipe 72A itu masih terlihat gelap, seluruh gorden masih tertutup menandakan bahwa penghuni kamar tersebut masih belum terbangun. Namun tak lama kemudian salah satu mahkluk yang tertutupi selimut itu menyibakkan selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan punggung putih mulus kekasihnya yang kini sudah terdapat beberapa tanda keunguan yang dibuatnya semalam. Tersenyum tipis ketika ia beringsut mendekati punggung itu.

"Kyuhyun?" namja yang sudah bangun itu, Kibum, mencoba memanggil kekasihnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari sang kekasih membuatnya yakin jika kekasihnya masih asyik berkelana di dunia mimpi. Kibum mulai mengendus-endus leher dan juga rambut Kyuhyun, membuat sang korban menggeliat tak nyaman.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan sensasi perih di lehernya akibat hisapan seseorang di belakangnya. Tangan nakal kekasihnya itu sedang mengelus bagian pinggangnya. "Kibum, tanganmu!" dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur Kyuhyun mencoba memperingatkan kelakuan mesum kekasihnya dipagi hari.

Kibum menyeringai karena sang kekasih akhirnya bangun, menurunkan tangan kekarnya ke bagian paha kekasihnya "Apa kau masih lelah?"

"Tidak" jawaban singkat itu mengembangkan seringaian Kibum.

Tangan nakal itu sudah meraba paha dalam Kyuhyun jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan aksinya dengan suara juteknya.

"Meskipun kubilang tidak lelah, tapi badanku sakit semua karena perbuatanmu tau!"

Geli, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum saat mendengar suara jutek kekasihnya, ia lebih memilih menarik tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh didepannya agar semakin menempel padanya "Tidurlah lagi"

Kyuhyun berdecak, kenapa menyuruhnya tidur lagi? Tadi kalau bukan gara-gara ulah mulut kibum dan isinya itu dia pasti juga belum bangun. Memilih untuk memejamkan mata kembali, tadinya mau mengomeli Kibum tapi dia masih terlalu malas untuk membuang tenaga di pagi hari.

Ting Tong

Kyuhyun menengok jam di nakas samping ranjang, jam 6 pagi dan sudah ada yang berani mengganggu hari liburnya, dia mengambil cuti karena tau kalau Kibum memiliki jadwal bebas beberapa hari ini. Suara berisik Bel dari pintu depan tak kunjung berhenti, membuatnya kesal saja.

"Kibum, buka pintunya" yang direspon dengan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, kau mau buka pintunya tidak?" lagi, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara juteknya tapi kali ini Kibum tidak lagi geli justeru merasa sedikit annoyed dan memilih untuk membalikkan badannya memunggungi kekasihnya.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun merubah posisi menjadi telentang "Aish menyebalkan" gerutunya ketika tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Kibum sedangkan bel apartemen tak berhenti berbunyi, terpaksa ia bangun dan mengambil kemeja Kibum yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian memakainya tak lupa mengambil celana dalam dari lemari. Dengan gerutuan khasnya akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu, wajahnya bertambah sulking begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang wajahnya semakin keruh, Lee Hyukjae, tamu paginya itu menyambut sepupu suaminya ini dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan seluruh gusinya dengan kadar cerah ceria berlebih. "Pagi Kyu!" Hyukjae mencoba menyapa sang pemilik rumah yang masih memasang tampang galaknya di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun melihat ke belakang punggung Hyukjae, disana sepupunya sedang menggendong dua putra kembarnya sambil nyengir aneh, laki-laki itu pasti tak berani mendekat padanya makanya menyuruh Hyukjae untuk memblok tubuhnya karena Donghae tau betul jika Kyuhyun takkan berbuat anarkis pada Hyukjae. "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Aigoo juteknya!" Hyukjae berdecak sambil memasang wajah kecewanya "Apa kau tak senang melihat kami berkunjung kemari?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menjawab santai sambil merapatkan dirinya pada kusen pintu sekaligus mempersempit celah pintu yang tadi sempat dibukanya, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja ngambek pada kakaknya. Dia sedang tak ingin di ganggu di hari liburnya, hey mereka sedang terbebas dari Youngwoon kan? Karena mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kami sedang terburu-buru, kau ingat hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah Donghae? Kami harus segera ke mokpo dan twins kemarin baru saja demam jadi tak bisa kami ajak bepergian"

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap penuh selidik pada keduanya. "Aku bukan babby sitter" jawaban jutek kembali keluar dari mulutnya, bukannya ia tak mau bersimpati pada pasangan beda spesies ini tapi saat ini adalah saat quality time nya dengan Kibum.

"Ayolah Kyu, kami hanya menitipkan mereka sebentar saja, nanny akan menjemputnya jam sembilan nanti, lagipula," Hyukjae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menelisik penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah membuat pemuda yang berada di ujung pintu itu ikut melihat penampilannya sendiri "Dengan penampilan berantakan itu aku yakin Kibum ada di dalam, dia akan menjaga twins dengan lebih baik"

Kyuhyun mendelik, apa maksudnya? Mau menyindir jika Kyuhyun tak bisa menjaga twins dengan baik? Memang benar tapi itu tetap membuatnya tak terima ketika diperjelas dengan perkataan.

"Eh, maksudku kalian berdua bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik, hehe" Hyukjae segera meralat perkataannya karena alarm berbahaya yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa pemuda satu itu benar-benar menolak untuk dimintai bantuan "Haruskah aku minta tolong Ibu saja?" Hyukjae mulai mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya, sok pasrah supaya Kyuhyun termakan akal bulusnya.

Nyatanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tersentuh, tapi tak lama kemudian ia membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika melihat Donghae sudah kesusahan menggendong twins yang mulai bosan di gendongan ayahnya. Hey, dia ini masih punya nurani lagipula hanya dititipi sebentar saja kan?

Donghae langsung menuju ruang keluarga, menurunkan twins di sofa dan membuka jaket keduanya sedangkan Hyukjae masuk ke dapur membuatkan susu untuk twins, Kyuhyun? Dia hanya berdiri sambil bersedekap melihat kesibukan sepasang sepupunya itu.

"Kyu kemarilah!" Hyukjae memanggil dari dapur.

"Tidak mau"

"Yah! Kemari! Kuajari kau menjadi calon ibu yang baik" Hyukjae tidak sedang mengejek Kyuhyun atau apapun, dia benar-benar ingin mengajari Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bersahabat baik dengan dapur. "Setidaknya kau harus bisa membuatkan twins susu"

"Kau bilang nanny akan datang, untuk apa aku membuatkan mereka susu?"

"Yah! Nanny datang jam 9 sebelum itu twins pasti sudah haus dan butuh susu!"

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas menuju dapur, bukannya mendekat pada Hyukjae ia justru duduk di kursi dekat counter dapur meletakkan kepalanya yang masih malas diangkat.

"Kemarilah"

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini"

Hyukjae memilih untuk mengalah saja dengan Kyuhyun, demi menjaga mood Kyuhyun tetap baik karena 3 jam kedepan kedua anaknya akan bersama pemuda itu. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang yang ia bawa serta menjelaskan secara singkat fungsinya dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan kihyun saat bersama twins.

Kyuhyun yang masih merindukan kasur itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja, entah benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. Barulah sesaat sebelum pasangan Haehyuk pergi Kibum memunculkan dirinya dengan pakaian santai yang terlihat sudah rapi, rapinya orang yang sedang dirumah, laki-laki itu langsung menggendong Seojun begitu sampai di ruang santai dan mengajak kedunya bercanda. Untunglah keduanya sudah kenal baik dengan Kibum, sampai ia mengantarkan pasangan sepupu kekasihnya itu ke pintu depan.

..KihyuN..

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang lebih segar, tersenyum ketika melihat Kibum sedang menjelaskan jenis-jenis dinosaurus dari buku yang tadi dibawakan Hyukjae. Belum ada jam setengah sembilan pagi ketika Kyuhyun merasa dirinya lapar kembali, ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mengambil setoples biskuit yang dikirimkan oleh Ibu Kibum beberapa hari lalu. Kyuhyun membawanya ke meja makan dan duduk disana, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu menyita perhatian Seoeun, balita itu berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah berbinar ketika melihat Kyuhyun memakan biskuit.

"Imo, itu?" Seoeun yang masih belum lancar berbicara ini bermaksud meminta biskuit pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk objek yang ia inginkan.

"Kau mau ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil melihat balita yang tengah berdiri di samping kursinya, "Enak saja!" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dengan sedikit mengejek pada balita itu segera setelah balita itu mengangguki pertanyaannya, menggoda dengan cara memakan biskuit tepat di depan wajah sang balita.

Kibum mendesah kecewa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, menggendong Seojun untuk mendekat pada meja makan, "Jangan kasar Kyu, mereka hanya anak-anak" ia mengelus kepala Seoeun yang sudah siap menumpahkan air mata.

Kyuhyun merengut sebal, dia kan hanya bercanda kenapa harus ditanggapi seserius itu, ia melihat Kibum mengambil biskuit dari toples yang sama kemudian dibagikan pada twins, Kyuhyun sudah akan membela diri jika tak mendengar suara peringatan pesan masuk ke ponselnya yang tertinggal di dapur. Ia segera ke dapur untuk melihatnya dan melotot tak percaya ketika melihat pesan yang dianggapnya nista itu. Kyuhyun menelepon sang pengirim pesan namun baru beberapa detik ia mengumpat tak karuan, sang pengirim pesan telah menonaktifkan ponselnya. "Sialan kau, Lee Hyukjae!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, terkaget ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya langsung disambut oleh wajah datar kekasihnya.

"Wae?" Kibum bertanya sekilas sambil membuka kulkas mengambilkan strawberry untuk twins.

"Kibum~, Hyukjae bilang Nanny yang mereka pesan tidak bisa datang~" Kyuhyun merengek pada Kibum, tak rela jika harus menjaga twins seharian, ini akan merepotkan.

"Lalu?"

Aish, Kyuhyun hampir saja akan mengumpati Kibum jika dia tak mengingat betapa cintanya ia pada laki-laki datar itu, "Tentu saja kita harus menjaganya sampai mereka kembali" memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

Kibum yang melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hanya hari ini saja kan?"

"Tapi tetap mengurangi jatah liburan kita"

"Kita masih punya dua hari kedepan, lagipula dengan begini kau bisa belajar untuk akrab dengan anak-anak" Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada kekasih manjanya, ketika bibir kekasihnya itu semakin maju Kibum mengulum senyum, membawa lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. "Oh iya Kyu, jangan mengumpat saat twins ada disini, kau tau sendiri kan kalau anak-anak seusia mereka sedang berada dalam tahapan meniru, tidak baik jika mereka nanti meniru apa yang kau umpatkan"

Doengg, Kyuhyun merasa sekarang sedang diomeli Kibum, ah tidak, Kibum takkan melakukan hal yang merepotkan dan tak berguna seperti mengomel mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sedang di tegur, "Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan saja supaya Kibum tidak menegurnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Bermain dengan mereka, memasak makan siang lalu menidurkan mereka, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kita lakukan bersama"

Kyuhyun mengatakan jika mereka akan melakukan semuanya bersama nyatanya sedari tadi hanya Kibum saja yang menemani twins bermain, Kyuhyun lebih suka mengganggu mereka dan membuat salah satu dari mereka atau keduanya berteriak-teriak karena kelakuan Kyuhyun, dan laki-laki itu justeru tertawa karena keisengannya berhasil dan disambut dengan respon yang dia inginkan dari twins. Kibum sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekanakan kekasihnya, ia sudah menyerah untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan aksi jahilnya pada twins karena laki-laki itu sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. Setelah lelah bermain setengah hari juga berteriak-teriak akhirnya twins secara kompak mendusal-dusal pada Kibum dan menunjukkan wajah mengantuk setelah mereka mendapatkan makan siangnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Kibum melihat twins yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kyu," Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, posisi yang cukup ia sukai mengingat tinggi mereka sama membuat Kibum dengan mudah meletakkan dagunya di pundak laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"hmm?" gumam kyuhyun sambil tangannya menggosok tangan kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mereka secara perlahan.

"Kau tak menginginkan salah satu seperti mereka?" tanya kibum lembut di samping telinga kekasihnya.

Senyum Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menghiasi bibirnya pun kini hilang. Begitupun dengan elusan lembut di tangan kibum. "Kibum, maafkan aku" sambil menundukkan wajahnya "Aku belum siap"

"Hm, aku mengerti" jawab kibum dengan gumaman, lalu melesakkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Menenangkan gejolak hatinya. Kibum suka anak kecil. Bahkan dulu, ia hanyalah anak tunggal dan saat besar ia merasa kesepian hingga ia meminta seorang adik pada orang tuanya dan lahirlah Youngwoon saat umurnya menginjak 14 tahun, dan saat itu ia sangat senang, meskipun terlihat tak acuh tapi Kibum sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Dan sekarang ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang memiliki keistimewaan male pregnant tapi selalu meminta Kibum untuk menggunakan pengaman saat mereka berhubungan. Meskipun Kibum sangat menginginkan malaikat kecil, namun jika Kyuhyun masih berkata bahwa ia belum siap, memangnya Kibum bisa apa. Yang akan menjalani proses kehamilan dan melahirkan adalah Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya harus memberikan support serta menjaganya, jika Kyuhyun masih belum siap, ia juga takkan memaksa, jika sampai kejadian ia tak ingin Kyuhyun setres dan mengalami kecemasan berlebihan sehingga tak baik untuk janin dan juga Kyuhyun nantinya. Seperti yang pernah dialami istri Yongsun, manajernya dulu, maka dari itu Kibum lebih baik memendam keinginannya untuk memiliki bayi secepatnya.

"Maaf," suara bass lembut dengan nada menyesal itu memecahkan keheningan "Maaf karena belum bisa menuruti keinginanmu Kibum" sambung Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah kibum.

"Tak apa-apa" jawab kibum sambil mencium pelipis Kyuhyun lama, seolah mengatakan jika itu tidaklah menjadi masalah yang besar.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kibum.

Cupp

Satu ciuman permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum, menarik kembali tubuh Kyuhyun agar merapat padanya lalu mencium namja itu. Melumat bibir atas bawahnya, menggigit kecil bibir lembut itu lalu menginvasi bagian dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling membalas perlakuan masing-masing hingga sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Camcon~~" terdengar suara dari salah satu lee twins.

Kedua orang yang sedang melakukan adegan tak senonoh di depan anak kecil itupun saling memisahkan diri. Kyuhyun dengan rona merah di wajahnya langsung pergi keluar kamar, sedikit mengumpat karena acaranya dengan Kibum selalu di ganggu, kalau di apartemen Kibum ada si cecunguk Youngwoon yang selalu merusuh. Sebenarnya di apartemen Kyuhyun aman-aman saja tapi setelah kedatangan si kembar hiperaktif lee, mereka jadi terganggu.

Di sisi lain Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyuhyun, lalu menoleh kembali pada Seojun yang masih menatapnya bingung. Mendekati bocah kecil itu yang sudah terduduk, mengelus kepalanya lembut. Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja Kibum yang harus menjelaskan kegiatan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Kyuhyun jika si bungsu Lee bertanya yang macam-macam.

..KihyuN..

Kibum keluar dari kamar setelah berhasil menidurkan kembali Seojun, mengerutkan alis ketika melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat ribet dengan tas dan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di meja ruang tamu. Kekasihnya itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan setelan formal "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari berkas proposal ku, aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga, apa kau melihat proposalku?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sekaligus bertanya pada Kibum, masih sibuk mencari di rak buku.

"Kau bilang cuti hari ini?" sedikit tak terima jika Kyuhyun akan pergi hari ini.

"Ya, tapi aku baru saja mendapatkan telepon kalau aku harus melakukan presentasi jam 1 nanti, dimana proposalkuuu?" jawab Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan sedikit berteriak karena frustasi tak kunjung menemukan proposal yang ia cari. "Warna covernya biru muda, kau tak melihatnya?" Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik menghadap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar.

"Di nakas kamarmu, tempat biasa kau meletakkan charger ponsel dan headset"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan horror "Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" kesal juga jadi Kyuhyun, dia sudah terburu-buru sejak tadi tapi Kibum tak segera membantu.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Baru ingat" ia memang tak tau proposal apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tapi jika covernya biru muda memang dirinya sempat melihatnya tadi di kamar.

Kyuhyun dengan gerutuan pelannya berjalan dengan terburu ke kamar, mengambil proposalnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas "Aku akan segera kembali" pamitnya pada Kibum, mengecup bibir laki-laki itu lalu berlari menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang mendengus pelan.

..KihyuN..

Kibum berjalan mendekati jendela yang membatasi ruangan ia berada dengan taman, tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Kalian sudah packing?"

"..."

"Hm, bulan depan kalian bisa langsung pindah kemari"

"..."

"Tidak, aku belum memberitahu Kyuhyun"

"..."

"Tidak masalah, nanti saja"

"..."

"Ya"

Kemudian menutup telepon karena perbincangan mereka telah berakhir.

"Anda bisa melihat dekorasi ruangnnya sekarang, Tuan" seseorang datang menghampiri Kibum, dan ketika Kibum membalikkan badannya, orang tersebut memberikan kode untuk mengikutinya.

Kibum tidak sedang di apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang, seperti Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan telepon dari kantor, Kibum mendapatkan telepon dari pemborong yang membangun restorannya, jadi ia sempatkan untuk datang sendiri mengecek tempat yang akan menjadi rintisan bisnisnya. Tunggu, jika Kibum disini dan Kyuhyun di kantor, maka dengan siapakah Lee twins? oh kalian akan tau sebentar lagi.

..KihyuN..

Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang telah selesai melakukan presentasi, keluar ruangan dengan wajah lesunya sesekali menghela nafas.

"Hey, kenapa kau lemas begitu? Bukankah tadi saat presentasi kau sedang on fire?" salah satu partner Kyuhyun menegur pemuda yang masih berjalan sambil melihat kearah kedua kakinya dan lantai itu.

"Aku masih menginginkannya" Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas.

Minho, teman Kyuhyun yang tadi menanyainya itu tertawa geli, Kyuhyun memang pernah bercerita kalau dia sangat menginginkan untuk menjadi shareholder di proyek mereka, hanya saja resiko yang mungkin ditimbulkan membuat pemuda itu urung melaksanakan niatannya. "Kau kan bisa bicara dulu dengan kekasihmu, melihat kalian selama ini, dia pasti takkan keberatan untuk membantumu, dia juga bisa jadi agen promosi gratis," Minho masih betah dengan kecerewetannya tanpa menyadari adanya lirikan tajam dari temannya "Promosinya pasti berjalan baik, apalagi kekasihmu itu adalah aktor terkenal Kim Kimpfftt"

Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut ember Choi Minho sebelum ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka "Jaga mulutmu Choi! ini tempat umum! kau bisa menimbulkan skandal bodoh!" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, kenapa mulut temannya ini sangat susah di rem jika sudah mulai berbicara.

Minho hanya meresponnya dengan cengiran dan menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan karena mulutnya masih dipaksa menutup.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ssi disini kau rupanya!"

Seorang Profesor datang kehadapan mereka membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau melepaskan bekapannya pada Minho dan dua sahabat itu langsung membungkukkan badannya secara kompak.

"Bisa kau ke ruanganku? ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Ne, Professor Han" Kyuhyun mengangguk pada Minho sebagai tanda pamitan lalu mengikuti Professor Han ke ruangannya.

"Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Prof. Han setelah sebelumnya mengambil kaleng jus jeruk untuknya dan kopi untuk laki-laki di hadapannya yang ia ambil di lemari pendingin yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Prof. Han tersenyum saja ketika ia melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tak pernah segan saat mengunjungi ruangannya, salahnya sendiri juga pernah mengatakan pada pemuda itu _'anggap seperti ruanganmu sendiri'_ dan Kyuhyun menganggap serius ucapan itu "Jadi, kau masih berminat dengan proyek ini?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi "Tentu saja Prof, aku bagian dari tim"

Prof. Han memandang tepat ke mata pemuda di hadapannya "Kau tau bukan itu maksudku, Kyu-ah!"

"Haah.." lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya dia tak pernah mendengar tentang perkataan orang tua bahwa sekali menghela nafas berarti sama saja dengan membuang satu keberuntungan "Aku tidak tau ge, aku belum bicara padanya" Kyuhyun berani memanggil Prof. Han dengan panggilan biasa karena tadi Prof. Han sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, Laki-laki itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya meski umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh.

"Kau tentu mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sajangnim, dia mungkin bisa memberikan kontribusi yang besar jika proyek ini jatuh ke salah satu relasinya, akan tetapi kita akan merugi karena proyek yang seharusnya kita gunakan untuk pelestarian kebudayaan ini harus menjadi bahan pencitraan jika telah masuk ranah politik" Prof. Han menjeda perkataannya, meminum kopi dari kaleng yang ada di depannya "Kau mengerti betul esensi dari pembangunan proyek ini Kyu, bukankah kita sama-sama menginginkan sesuatu yang murni pelestarian budaya bukan?"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, memandangi kaleng jus yang ia pegang di meja, "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi Ge,"

"Setidaknya jika kau dan Kibum yang melakukannya, sekeras apapun pihak sajangnim memaksakan kehendaknya, kita memiliki benteng yang kokoh dan landasan yang akurat"

Genggaman pada kaleng jus di tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat, dia masih bimbang "Akan kuberi tahu keputusanku nanti" berdiri dari kursi lalu membungkukkan badan untuk berpamitan pada sang pemilik ruangan.

Proyek yang sedang ditangani Kyuhyun dan timnya saat ini adalah pengembangan Desa Wisata di daerah Jeollabuk-do tepat di kaki gunung Naejang, Desa tersebut merupakan Desa yang memiliki rumah tradisional Hanok yang sedang diusahakan sebagai Desa wisata sekaligus spot pariwisata yang bisa dijadikan homestay oleh pengunjungnya, mereka membutuhkan shareholder dan Kyuhyun pernah bilang ingin tinggal secara permanen disana sehingga sang Profesor menyarankan untuk menjadi shareholder disana, jika Kyuhyun yang menjadi shareholder maka proyek ini dijamin tak akan menjadi sekedar bahan pencitraan saja tetapi murni sebagai project pelestarian serta pengembangan budaya bersama Kementerian Pariwisata dan Kebudayaan. Saat itu Kyuhyun berkata jika ia butuh waktu untuk berfikir dan menganalisa mengenai kekuatan, kelemahan, peluang dan ancaman yang akan ditanggungnya jika ia benar-benar menjadi shareholder dan ia memutuskan untuk mundur, ia terlalu takut dengan resiko yang timbul juga tak ingin mengorbankan apa yang telah ia dapat sekarang, terutama kekasihnya untuk hal baru yang masih belum pasti. Teman-teman setimnya menyemangatinya untuk tak putus asa, lagipula mereka mengatakan jika ada Kibum yang pasti akan membantunya bukan hanya dalam bentuk dukungan moral saja tapi pasti pria itu akan membantunya baik secara finansial maupun hukum membuat Kyuhyun sempat goyah akan keputusan yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya, ia sangat menginginkan tinggal disana dengan sangat buruk, ia suka musim gugur lebih dari musim lainnya dan di daerah itu ia bisa melihat keindahan musim gugur dengan baik akan tetapi kyuhyun masih merasa berat karena dia seperti memanfaatkn kibum secara ganda, yaitu sebagai kekasih yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai partner bisnis.

..KihyuN..

Suara jeritan tinggi rendah memenuhi apartemen nomor 203 di Central Park I, kedua pelaku yang menjadi sumber suara itu sedang berlari-larian saling mengejar satu sama lain. Lee twins dengan pakaian yang banyak ternoda baik oleh jus, makanan ataupun spidol yang sempat mereka mainkan itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan bagaimana berantakannya penampilan mereka, masih tetap asyik bermain –tangkap-aku-kalau-kau-bisa, mengitari ruang keluarga yang lumayan luas bagi badan mereka yang kecil.

Kyuhyun, si pemilik apartemen telah kembali dengan keadaan lelah, baru saja ia harus melakukan presentasi mendadak dan ditambah ia harus bergelut dengan kegalauan hatinya yang tak berujung membuat tenaganya terasa terkuras habis. Ia memasuki apartemen yang langsung disambut suara berisik dari ruang keluarga membuatnya penasaran akan tingkah si kembar hiperaktif yang merupakan keponakannya itu. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, ruang keluarga yang berantakan, bukan hanya oleh mainan tapi juga kertas-kertas dan makanan yang berserakan disana sini membuat Kyuhyun pusing seketika, dua balita yang saling berlarian di sana membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut "IGE MWOYA?" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika tak tahan dengan denyutan di kepalanya.

Dua balita yang tadinya berlarian itu langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah sumber suara, sedetik kemudian mulai menangis karena kaget oleh suara teriakan yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, mencoba mengembalikan ketenangannya. Suara derap langkah dari arah dapur tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, sebuah perempatan imajiner langsung muncul di pelipis cantiknya. Seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenali dengan rambut kuningnya sedang menenangkan salah satu dari twins dan satu lagi digendong oleh namja manis yang ia temui beberapa minggu yang lalu di kantor polisi. Kyuhyun langsung memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, kenapa ada makhluk yang paling tak ingin ia temui sedang berada di apartemennya? "Dimana Kibum?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan, mencoba menahan ledakan amarahnya. Alangkah tak bertanggung jawabnya jika sampai menitipkan twins pada bocahtengil satu itu.

"Dia harus menemui pemborong yang menangani restoran"

"Dan dia menitipkan twins padamu?"

"Ani, tadi kami bertemu di bawah dan menawarkan untuk menjaga mereka"

Kyuhyun mendengus, Kibum pasti sudah gila sampai mempercayakan twins pada mereka. Kyuhyun langsung mengacak-acak tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, kemudian berlalu menjauh dari ruang keluarga "KIBUM!" berteriak ketika telepon telah tersambung.

" _Ada apa Kyu?"_ jawaban Kibum terdengar kalem di seberang sana.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau menitipkan twins pada Youngwoon? Dia lebih parah dariku, dia bisa mengajari twins yang tidak-tidak!" Kyuhyun masih dengan nada kesalnya.

" _Setidaknya dia menyayangi anak-anak"_

Dzlebb

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan datar nan singkat itu

" _Bukankah dia masih bersama Lee? Anak itu bisa menjaga twins dengan baik"_

"Eh? Iy,, ya" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia lupa dengan kehadiran makhluk manis dengan gigi kelincinya yang tadi sempat terlihat menggendong si bungsu untuk menenangkan balita itu dari tangisnya.

" _Jadi, mengapa aku mendengar suara tangisan?"_

"Eh? Eumm,, mereka, eum mereka sepertinya merindukan eommanya" Kyuhyun nyengir, tak mau Kibum sampai tau kalau twins menangis gara-gara dia.

" _Kyuhyun-ee, bisakah aku mempercayakan mengurus anak-anak padamu?"_ suara Kibum terdengar amat lembut.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tau, ada makna tersirat pada kalimat permintaan Kibum barusan, "Ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku Kibum"

" _Ya, seperti itulah Kyuhyun-ku"_ terdengar possesif _"Sekarang, bisakah kau membantu mereka menenangkan twins?"_

"All Right Captain!"

..KihyuN..

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil menenangkan twins, sekarang keduanya sedang disibukkan dengan lego yang sedang mereka susun. Jangan salah paham, lego itu milik Kyuhyun, dia harus merelakan salah satu mainannya jadi tumbal agar twins berhenti menangis, dan walla, mereka langsung diam begitu menyaksikan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"Imo, itu" Seoeun menunjuk salah satu balok yang ada di dekat kaki Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendengus sebentar lalu menyodorkan balok kecil itu pada Seoeun yang berdiri di depannya "Bilang apa? Terima kasih, samchon" Kyuhyun mencoba mengajari Seoeun tata krama, begitu-begitu Kyuhyun masih punya hati untuk mengajari yang baik-baik pada twins –itu alasan keduanya, alasan pertamanya adalah ia akan membuktikan kalau bisa mengurus anak dengan baik.

"Acih, Imo" lalu berlari mendekat pada kembarannya.

"Aish, Hyukjae mendidik anaknya dengan tidak baik, dasar sesat!" Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan ketika si kembar kembali asyik dengan permainan mereka. Ia mendekati Seoeun dan duduk di depannya "Seoeun-ah, panggil aku samchon"

"Imo"

"Samchon!"

"Imo"

"Sam-chon"

"Imo"

"S-a-m, Sam, c-h-o-n, chon, Smchon!"

"Imo"

Youngwoon yang mendengar percakapan tak bermutu itu langsung memutar bola matanya malas, "Biarkan saja hyung, lagipula dia masih kecil"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh, menatap sengit ke dalam bola mata hitam milik Youngwoon, sedikit mirip dengan milik Kibum sebenarnya "Kau!" menunjuk Youngwoon tepat di depan hidungnya "Lebih baik diam saja!"

Dahi Youngwoon langsung berkedut melihat kelakuan calon kakak iparnya yang kekanakan. Youngwoon lalu memegang jari telunjuk lentik yang masih berada tepat di depan wajahnya menekuknya ke bawah secara maksimal kemudian memutar tangan putih itu ke belakang tubuh sang pemilik, membuat sang korban mengerang kesakitan. Youngwoon tersenyum, ia pasti akan mati secepatnya jika benar-benar memiting tangan Kyuhyun, ia hanya berani membayangkannya saja. Senyumannya memudar ketika sadar jika calon kakak iparnya itu masih ngeyel ria dengan balita tentang panggilan 'samchon' dan 'imo', memilih pergi saja daripada melihat pertengkaran anak-anak yang tak bermutu.

Youngwoon memilih duduk di meja makan depan Lee, remaja itu masih betah tersenyum sambil memandangi interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan keponakannya -yang ia anggap lucu padahal Youngwoon menganggapnya sebagai percakapan tak berguna-.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Senyuman yang sedari tadi setia bertengger di bibir Lee kini menghilang, menolehkan wajahnya pada Youngwoon dengan kaku.

"Kau ingin aku pulang?"

"Memangnya mau apa lagi? Kau sudah tak dibutuhkan disini"

Lee menatap Youngwoon dengan tatapan kecewa, kedua mata beningnya mulai mengumpulkan titik-titik air, menggigit bibirnya, ia lalu berdiri "Aku permisi" mengambil tasnya disofa dan pergi begitu saja yang membuat Kyuhyun menatap kepergiannya dengan heran lalu menatap Youngwoon dengan tatapan bertanya yang dibalas bocah itu dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Susul dia bocah!" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, kenapa bocah berambut kuning itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa memperbaiki kesalahnnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyusulnya? Dia sudah besar takkan lupa jalan pulang" tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Youngwoon menaikkan kakinya di kursi.

Kyuhyun yang jengkel langsung mendekat pada Youngwoon dan menggeplak kepalanya, "Memangnya aku tak mendengar apa yang kau katakan padanya! Cepat susul dia atau kisah cintamu hancur lebur"

Youngwoon masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena geplakan, enggan untuk beranjak dari sofa.

"Setauku Kibum tak pernah mengajari hal yang tak sopan padamu" Kyuhyun menaikkan dagunya, bersiap menyambut kemenangannya dalam adu argumen kali ini.

Fine! Jika nama hyungnya dibawa-bawa, ini salah satu tanda Kyuhyun akan mengadukannya pada Kibum. "Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf!" Youngwoon mendesis tak suka lalu melenggang keluar dengan seenaknya.

"Imo"

"Imo"

Dua panggilan yang sukses mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada kesadarannya. Menoleh pada dua sosok balita yang memandangnya polos, Kyuhyun menatap horror mereka berdua, bagaimana caranya ia menghandle keduanya sendirian?

..KihyuN..

Tak lama setelah perginya Youngwoon, kibum kembali bersama HaeHyuk yang pulang sebelum acara berakhir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di area Central Park 1, tempat ini dihuni banyak public figure jadi serasa biasa saja ketika salah satu aktor menampakkan diri di taman bersama tiga laki-laki lainnya dan dua balita. Mereka saling menjaga privasi satu sama lain dengan baik.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk di kursi taman, sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae bermain bersama twins.

"Jadi kapan kau dan Kibum akan menikah? Kulihat Kibum lebih dari siap untuk melakukannya?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil pandangannya lurus kedepan, menatap mereka yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama.

"Entahlah" Kyuhyun memainkan pasir yang ada di kakinya, tenaganya terasa terkuras habis hari ini dan sekarang ia harus membicarakan topik yang paling ia hindari.

"Kau masih belum bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri?" Hyukjae akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya pada sang sepupu.

"..."

"Begini Kyu, Kibum, dia adalah laki-laki yang paling gentle dari semua yang aku kenal, dia bukan laki-laki yang tak mengenal adanya tanggung jawab, dia bahkan menjagamu dengan baik selama 4 tahun ini, dan kesetiannya pun tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi sampai kapan? Kau yakin Kibum akan bertahan denganmu selama apapun? Kau benar-benar yakin akan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi.

"Mungkin sekarang Kibum masih bisa bertahan, tapi kau jangan lupa jika dia juga manusia yang hatinya mudah terbolak-balik Kyu," Hyukjae menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan sepupu suaminya "Dengar Kyu, menunda pernikahan kalian bukanlah solusi yang tepat, jika terus seperti ini bukan tak mungkin Kibum akan lelah dengan hubungan tanpa ikatan kalian bukan"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun Hyukjae lebih cepat memotong apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Menunda pernikahan kalian hanya akan menunda kebahagiaan kalian, percayalah Kyu, menikah itu menyenangkan, lihatlah aku dan Donghae!" mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Kyuhyun "Lagipula jika dengan Kibum aku yakin pernikahan kalian akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan bernasib sama seperti kedua orangtua kandungmu atau kedua orangtua angkatmu, tidak semua pernikahan akan berakhir perpisahan Kyuhyun, bahkan lebih banyak lagi contoh orang-orang yang pernikahannya langgeng, justru hubungan tanpa statuslah yang beresiko"

Kyuhyun melirik Hyukjae tajam.

"Ups, bukan maksudku mendoakanmu yang buruk-buruk Kyu, kau salah paham" Hyukjae tak habis pikir, Kyuhyun itu sensitif sekali "Maksudku kau lihat Appa dan Umma mu mereka berdua berakhir sebelum menikah, dan kedua orangtua angkatmu bercerai juga karena mereka menikah tanpa cinta, jadi yang terpenting adalah dengan siapa kau menikah"

"ya, ya, ya, aku tau Hyukjae, dan berhenti menjelek-jelekkan kedua orangtuaku" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Hyukjae lalu menatap lurus kedepan.

Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sungguh sensitif sepupunya ini "Bukan begitu Kyu,"

"Aku tau, sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae, senyum yang tulus membuat Hyukjae urung mengeluarkan pembelaan yang akan dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang sedang tertawa begitu hangat, membuatnya tersenyum kembali, tawa yang begitu tulus yang amat ia rindukan. Waktu bertemu mereka yang makin sempit membuatnya merindukan banyak hal dari Kibum-nya. Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hyukjae, memang ada benarnya, sudah saatnya ia tidak bertindak egois lagi, sudah cukup ia egois selama 4 tahun terakhir, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukan sebuah kebahagiaan jika hanya dia sendiri yang bahagia bukan? Selama ini Kyuhyun sadar jika Kibum tak pernah mengeluh apapun padanya, dia secara sengaja membiarkan Kibum menekan perasaannya sendiri. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat tawa hangat itu kembali muncul, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tertawa bahagia, tapi menyatukan mereka dalam kebahagiaan.

"Jika kau bingung mau memulainya darimana kau bisa memulainya dengan melepaskan pengaman saat berhubungan dengan Kibum" Hyukjae sepertinya salah paham tentang keterdiaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak terima langsung melirik tajam pada Hyukjae.

"Kalau seperti itu kasusnya, mereka bisa membuat selusin anak selama 12 tahun mengingat betapa mesumnya mereka berdua" sebuah suara menjengkelkan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Diam kau sialan" Kyuhyun mendesis tak suka akan kehadiran bocah diantara mereka.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tertawa "Dia ada benarnya"

"Kuhajar kalian!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kesalnya siap menggeplak Youngwoon, memang siapa lagi yang akan jadi korbannya selain bocah itu.

Calon korban Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae lari menuju KiHae dan twins untuk mendapatkan perlindungan, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan penuh dendam –masih- mengincar kepala Youngwoon.

Fin

5K+ words! Yeay! Sorry, penulisnya kelamaan mager. Hampir nangis gegara provider ngeblock ffn, hiks. Bagi yang bertanya kenapa Kyu takut nikah, semoga di Ch ini bisa menemukan clue nya. Mau ngecut Ch.4 biar seperti yang pembaca inginkan –Kihyun cepet nikah- tapi keknya gajadi, agak2 penting soalnya yang Ch.4 Jadi sabar aja ya!

Thanks to: Cuttiekyu94; balqistzahwa; melani. s. khadijah; Emon204; Nana; erka; haetsa; rahmachabikyu; Retnoelf; aqistzahwa; siyohyuncho; bulantaurus; guest; dek indah; rheina. kyuhae; catluckkyu; jung; dan yang memfollow serta memfavoritkan ff ini. Maaf jika ada nama yang salah (ffn secara otomatis ngehapus nama yg tengahnya ada titik jadi harus aku kasih spasi biar gak kehapus) atau yg belum disebutkan.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	4. Haebaragi

Kyuhyun memutar-mutar mainan bebek karet yang ada di tangannya, saat ini ia sedang duduk di karpet ruang keluarga dan dihadapannya ada banyak mainan bayi. Bukan, ini bukan milik Kyuhyun, dia sedang berada di rumah salah satu temannya yang memiliki bayi berumur 9 bulan. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk di meja cuci dapur, membersihkan botol susu bayi. Dengan iseng Kyuhyun membunyikan bebek karet di tangannya.

"Yak! Kau bisa membangunkan Henry tau!" sang pemilik rumah memperingatkan Kyuhyun, bayinya baru tidur satu jam yang lalu.

Yang diteriaki hanya nyengir saja. Kyuhyun sedang bosan, teramat bosan. Niatnya tadi ke apartemen ZhouToria agar ia bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan menjahili si kecil Henry –selain alasan yang sebenarnya tentunya- tetapi kini si kecil justeru terlelap sejak ia datang sampai sekarang. Memilih membaringkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun merasa akhir-akhir ini ia sering mudah lelah meskipun hanya dengan aktivitas yang wajar saja. Mungkin karena pikirannya yang tak pernah berhenti bekerja kecuali ketika dipaksa untuk tidur, atau mungkin ada hal lainnya.

"Taruhan, Kibum pasti menjemputmu sebentar lagi" Victoria, istri dari Zhoumi membawakan teh yang ia letakkan di samping Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping sang _namja_.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Dia sibuk, dia tidak ada waktu untukku" padahal dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun juga berharap Kibum akan menjemputnya. Berpindah posisi untuk duduk dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan, "Terlepas dari kegiatannya sebagai aktor dan mendapatkan libur, tapi tidak dengan urusan restoran, hotel bla bla bla, menyebalkan sekali".

Victoria tersenyum geli, "Dan itulah sebabnya kau kabur kemari".

"Aku tidak kabur" menyangkal sambil memberikan tatapan kesal pada _yeoja_ yang telah ia anggap sebagai _noona_.

"Kau kabur, dasar kekanakan!" dan Victoria hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia telah hafal dengan tabiat Kyuhyun.

" _Eoh?_ " Kyuhyun merasakan pergerakan terburu-buru dan kurang perhitungan di tubuh sebelah kirinya, tersenyum geli ketika melihat putra kecil Victoria yang tadinya tertidur kini telah bangun dan mencoba berdiri dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan, sejak kapan si bayi terbangun "Kau kangen padaku _eoh_?" mengusap kepala Henry pelan.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu" bukan tanpa alasan Victoria mengatakan hal ini, pasalnya Henry, putranya memang selalu menempel pada sang _samchon_ jika Kyuhyun datang berkunjung, "Tunggu kubuatkan susu" Victoria bangkit menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun tertawa ketika Henry menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan tangannya yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, dan tentu saja salivanya menempel di kemeja Kyuhyun. Tergelak ketika Henry semakin berusaha untuk meraih lehernya, minta digendong dan tentu saja tangan mungilnya tidak akan sampai. Akhirnya Kyuhyun meraih tubuh gempal Henry, sedikit terkaget ketika berat badan henry bertambah banyak dari terakhir ia kemari. Dengan pipi _mochi_ serta tubuh yang semakin gempal, Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi. Pasti Zhoumi dan Victoria sangat bahagia ketika melihat pertumbuhan putranya, apalagi dengan keadaan sang putra sesehat ini. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, "Dia semakin imut saja, kau tahu _noona_ , keponakan Heechul _Hyung_ juga seimut ini" sambil sesekali mengajak Henry bercanda.

" _Ne_ , Heechul _Oppa_ pernah _upload_ di _SNS_ " Victoria sesekali tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya, "Kau sudah cocok untuk menjadi orangtua, mengapa kau tak mencoba memilikinya satu?".

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan makhluk berlendir" Kyuhyun tertawa ketika melihat tatapan protes dari Victoria. Ia tidak berbohong, Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu suka anak kecil namun Henry bisa menjadi pengecualian karena bayi satu ini terlalu lucu untuk di lewatkan.

Suara pintu depan terdengar disusul suara salam, Zhoumi sang pemilik apartemen telah tiba. Henry memberontak dari gendongan Kyuhyun ketika melihat ayahnya memasuki dapur. Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan Henry pada Zhoumi, wajah Kyuhyun langsung mendung begitu melihat seseorang yang datang bersama Zhoumi. Kyuhyun lalu memunguti barang-barangnya, tentu saja untuk pulang karena penjemputnya telah datang.

Haebaragi

Warning: Boys Love, AU, Bahasa Kurang Baku, Typo itu manusiawi

Disclaimer: cerita ini milik Sur0203 sedangkan cast milik bersama.

.Selamat membaca.

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen Zhoutoria dengan langkah yang menghentak, ia sedang kesal dengan Kibum tetapi tak mau juga terlihat kekanakan di depan keluarga dari orang-orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Memencet tombol _lift_ dengan beringas dan segera masuk _lift_ begitu pintunya telah terbuka. Dari jauh dapat ia lihat Kibum berjalan menuju arahnya, Kyuhyun menahan _lift_ ketika pintunya akan menutup, menunggu Kibum, meskipun sedang kesal tetapi entahlah rasanya tak ingin meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja. Begitu melihat Kibum hampir memasuki _lift_ , Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, memilih menyender pada dinding _lift_ , lelah, atau mungkin rasa malas yang memang sedang menggelayutinya.

Kibum melangkah memasuki _lift_ kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapan kekasihnya. Tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi wajah dihadapannya yang justru menolehkan wajah mendungnya ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat Kibum. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi sang kekasih, menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun padanya. Kedua pasang mata bertemu, saling menyelami netra satu sama lainnya. Kibum mengerti jika dirinya telah bersalah, mengingkari -lagi- janji mereka untuk menghabiskan hari ini berdua. Tanpa kata, Kibum meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya. Sungguh, Kibum juga ingin berlibur bersama Kyuhyun namun ada hal-hal yang tidak akan berlangsung dengan baik bila bukan ia sendiri yang menangani. Perlahan, Kibum semakin mendekatkan wajah keduanya, dia sedang meminta maaf dan jika respon Kyuhyun bagus maka ia pasti dimaafkan. Jarak wajah keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_ lagi sebelum,

 _Tring~_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Kibum menghela nafas perlahan namun tidak bergerak mundur. Persetan jika ada yang mengira ia melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di dalam ruang publik.

Berbeda dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun, ia langsung memundurkan tubuhnya semakin menempel pada dinding _lift_ , menjauhkan tangan Kibum dari wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Sedikit mengintip pada belakang tubuh Kibum, penasaran dengan siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya dari efek hipnosis dari seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun belum ingin memaafkan Kibum tentu saja. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat siapapun, tubuh Kibum yang terlalu besar sehingga menghalangi pandangannya atau memang tidak ada orang?

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan tetapi terasa begitu lama. Kibum masih bergeming, lagipula tidak ada seorangpun yang memasuki _lift_ yang kini terbuka. Mungkin tadi ada orang sialan yang tidak sabaran kemudian memencet dua tombol _lift_ sekaligus. Mereka berdua masih tetap diam, namun pintu _lift_ yang biasanya otomatis tertutup tak jua memberikan tanda-tanda akan tertutup. Kibum mengalah, mendekati panel tombol _lift_ untuk menekan tanda _close_. Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kibum ketika belum sempat tangannya mengenai tombol, pintu telah tertutup secara otomatis.

Dari semua kejadian tak menyenangkan yang ia alami hari ini ternyata ada satu hal terselip yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin meledakkan tawa. Apa ada hal yang lebih lucu dari seorang –sok- keren macam Kim Kibum yang tertipu oleh pintu _lift_ , tetapi Kyuhyun memilih menahan tawanya di belakang tubuh Kibum, dia kan sedang marah. Ekspresinya kembali seperti semula saat Kibum menatapnya dari pantulan di dinding _lift_ dengan raut datar. Daripada bertatapan dengan Kibum, meskipun hanya melalui pantulan dinding _lift_ , Kyuhyun memilih mengedarkan pandangannya dan terhenti pada bagian belakang tubuh Kibum. Tubuhnya besar dan terlihat tegap tetapi tidak tinggi, kalau tubuh itu dipeluk, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa tebal, kokoh dan hangat, sebagai tempat bersandar paling nyaman untuknya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun begitu merindukan Kibum, rindu pelukannya juga tetapi rasa kesal mengalahkan segalanya. Mencibir ketika ia mengingat punggung di depannya sering dipeluk oleh orang lain. Namanya Im Jinah, _yeoja_ seusianya yang cantik juga seksi, sejujurnya Kyuhyun juga merupakan _fans_ gadis yang mampu memainkan perannya dengan apik di drama _Good Wife_. Hanya saja, ketika dua orang favoritnya di dunia _entertainment_ dipersatukan dalam sebuah adegan romantis meskipun hanya di drama, tak urung membuatnya kesal. Kenyataan bahwa beberapa hari lalu Jinah melakukan _Back Hug_ pada Kibum dalam drama yang telah ditayangkan di televisi membuatnya bertambah kesal –kalau tidak mau dibilang cemburu- sangat mesra hingga rasanya kyuhyun ingin melempar martil milik Thor ke televisi.

Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung menyeruak keluar. Kibum membuka kunci mobil dari jarak jauh, memberikan pertanda pada Kyuhyun dimana mobilnya. Kyuhyun langsung mendengus kesal ketika mendapati _Jaguar_ hitam Tipe E terparkir dengan sombongnya sekitar 15 meter darinya. Si _Jaguar_ laknat yang telah memenangkan hati Kibum dan mengalahkan dengan telak _Lamborghini_ idamannya. Dulu sebelum Kibum membeli mobil, Kyuhyun telah menyarankan untuk membeli mobil _Lamborghini Estoque_ terbaru karena bentuknya yang unik sedikit memanjang seperti _limo_ , tetapi Kim Kibum yang klasik dan datar tentu saja menolak dan memilih mobil antik yang membuat Kyuhyun memusuhi Kibum selama berhari-hari. Kyuhyun akui bahwa ia kekanakan saat itu namun mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terjadi.

Melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiri saja sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan pada mobilnya, Kibum berinisiatif untuk menuntun Kyuhyun menuju mobil. Membukakan pintu lalu menunggu Kyuhyun duduk dengan rapi kemudian masuk ke bagian kemudi. Menghela nafas sebentar ketika kekasihnya masih diam sambil menunduk. Kibum memasangkan sabuk pengaman sang kekasih, wajahnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun "Masih marah?" pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulut Kibum.

Kyuhyun bergeming, berkali-kali merapalkan dalam hati bahwa ia belum ingin memaafkan Kibum sebagai sebuah sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri agar mampu bertahan.

"Kyu?" namun masih tidak ada respon sama sekali dari kekasihnya. Kibum semakin menarik wajah Kyuhyun mendekat lalu mengecupnya ringan dan berhasil, Kyuhyun melirik padanya,

"Tidak ada yang lebih mempesona dari wajahmu yang berseri" Kibum menatap langsung pada kedua karamel Kyuhyun, menyatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Ada kelembutan yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman ketika Kibum mengatakan satu kalimat tadi.

"Jangan cemberut lagi" melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Terpengaruh? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun kini berusaha untuk menahan agar wajahnya tidak merona, meskipun hasilnya sia-sia saja. Kim Kibum dan kata-kata sialannya yang terucap dengan wajah mereka yang berjarak begitu dekat membuat Kyuhyun tak berdaya. Kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "Menyetir saja yang benar" sebuah kata pengalihan terlontar sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kibum.

Kibum sempat melemparkan _killer smile_ sebelum kembali dengan tugasnya sebagai pengemudi. Ia juga mengetahui jika Kyuhyunnya sedang merona.

.Sursursure.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari bahwa jalan yang mereka lewati tidak menuju kawasan _Songdo_ , tempat masing-masing apartemen mereka berada. Tetapi Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya, baru ketika mobil memasuki kawasan yang kanan kirinya pohon-pohon tinggi, Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ketempat yang kau sukai" menoleh sebentar pada Kyuhyun kemudian kembali fokus mengemudi.

Kening Kyuhyun semakin berkerut ketika tak menemukan _clue_ dari tempat tujuan mereka, Kyuhyun tidak merasa pernah ke tempat asing seperti ini. Kyuhyun ingin melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi namun urung ia katakan ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan, warna musim gugur yang sangat disukainya. Kyuhyun kenal tempat ini, begitu dekat dengan lokasi proyek miliknya sebelum ia menangani proyek lain. Jangan bilang kalau...

Kibum hanya tersenyum tampan ketika Kyuhyun menatap lelakinya dengan padangan bertanya, "Kita keluar."

Kibum keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian duduk di atas kap mobil.

Kyuhyun menyusul setelahnya, membuka pintu mobil dengan mata yang tidak terlepas dari danau dan hamparan pohon maple dengan warna-warni daunnya. Kyuhyun begitu menyukai musim gugur, musim dimana kau bisa merasakan dinginnya angin semilir yang berhembus, pohon maple yang berdegradasi dari warna hijau-kuning-jingga-merah- hingga cokelat kemudian gugur dengan sendirinya, suasana syahdu yang menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah" Kibum mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun duduk di depannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum dahulu tidak menyukai musim gugur. Terlalu beraura muram menurutnya serta hujan yang sering datang tidak tepat pada waktunya selalu mengganggu aktivitasnya yang padat. Namun sekarang ia telah bersahabat dengan musim gugur. Musim yang membawa Kyuhyun padanya, musim yang mengawali perkenalan mereka. Musim yang membuat cintanya, Kyuhyun, begitu bahagia.

"Bukankan pemandangan ini begitu indah?" Kyuhyun masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari matahari yang perlahan mulai merendah. Ia telah duduk di depan Kibum, membiarkan sang kekasih memeluknya.

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, melihat dari samping wajah mempesona dengan balutan cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam, "Kau memang indah."

Kyuhyun langsung menyikut Kibum tepat di perutnya, heran kenapa Kibum belajar begitu cepat soal merayu. Kyuhyun saja yang tidak sadar diri kalau dialah dulu yang sering marah-marah atau mengomel karena sifat Kibum yang terlalu cuek dan tidak romantis, maka dari itu Kibum belajar, setelah bisa bersikap romantispun tetap saja tidak terima.

Kyuhyun baru ingat sesuatu tentang tempat ini, "Kibum, siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Prof. Han" menjawab dengan lugas.

Kyuhyun langsung memiringkan tubuhnya mencoba menghadapkan dirinya pada Kibum, "Tentang?"

Melihat Kibum menaikkan alisnya, Kyuhyun meralat pertanyaannya, "Maksudku, apa Prof. Han mengatakan yang aneh-aneh soal aku dan proyek di desa sekitar sini?" yang Kyuhyun cemaskan adalah jika Prof. Han membeberkan semua keinginannya pada Kibum, setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam.

"Prof. Han memberitahukan semuanya"

"Semuanya?"

Mengangguk, "Aku yang memaksanya untuk bercerita" Kibum menatap lekat Kyuhyun, membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah, "Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak bercerita kepadaku? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja bukan begitu" Kyuhyun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memanfaatkan Kibum dengan alasan apapun, tapi sekarang apa? Apa Kyuhyun sedang dimarahi?

"Hubungan akan berjalan dengan baik jika kita saling terbuka Kyuhyun" menegur lagi "Kau takut karena kau merasa memanfaatkanku sebagai pacar sekaligus partner bisnis?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa Kibum selalu bisa membacanya dengan baik.

"Perasaan merepotkan seperti itu hilangkan saja Kyuhyun, hidupku hanya untukmu jika kau lupa akan hal itu"

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menangis mendengarnya, tetapi disisi lain juga dia tak boleh menangis, dia tidak boleh cengeng, dan untungnya kedua matanya tidak menghianatinya. Kyuhyun sadar betapa ia keterlaluan pada lelaki sesempurna ini. "Kibum" menjeda sejenak, "Terima kasih".

" _Hn_ " menggumam, Kibum semakin merapatkan pelukan mereka.

.Sursursure.

Seperti remaja yang baru saja kasmaran, pasangan kihyun berjalan bergandengan sejak keluar dari mobil di parkiran kawasan _Haebaragi Hanok village_. Suasana di antara keduanya sangat berlawanan dengan ketika mereka berangkat menuju kawasan ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari Kibum. Baru ketika mereka sampai di _Hanok_ yang dikhususkan untuk mereka Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya pada tangan Kibum, berjalan dengan antusias memeriksa rumah mereka.

"Kau masuklah duluan, aku akan meletakkan semua ini" Kibum sedang membawa beberapa peralatan yang memang sengaja ia bawa untuk mengisi perabotan rumah baru mereka.

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu bagian dari _Hanok_ yang ditunjuk Kibum. Mengerutkan keningnya ketika seperti mendengar suara di dalam, Kyuhyun menggeser pintu kayu secara perlahan dan " _Huwa!_ " terkaget ketika sebuah kepala dengan rambut kuningnya serta cengiran menyebalkan sedang mengintip "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini bocah?"

"Ini rumah _Hyung_ ku, memangnya tidak boleh disini?" si rambut kuning yang Kyuhyun panggil sebagai bocah, Youngwoon, menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendecih, bisa-bisanya ia harus bertemu si rambut kuning disaat hatinya sedang senang. "Kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Yongsun _Hyung_ "

"Lalu dimana dia?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak menemukan manajer Kibum yang baru saja disebutkan namanya oleh Youngwoon.

"Pulang, memindahkan barang milik Kibum Hyung" Youngwoon mengangkat alisnya ketika _Hyung_ kekanakannya tak curiga apapun tentang ucapannya barusan, alih-alih hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada meja bundar yang diatasnya telah terisi penuh oleh makanan, "Woah, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang lapar" Kyuhyun mendekati makanan yang telah tersedia rapi di meja makan. Kyuhyun hampir duduk sebelum seseorang menahannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah siapkan yang tidak ada sayurnya untukmu" menggiring ketempat dimana Youngwoon meletakkan bagian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan rapi kemudian mulai makan, dengan wajah antusiasnya. "Woah, ini enak" sesekali mengangguk ketika rasa makanan begitu pas di lidahnya.

"Kau tidak menunggu Kibum Hyung?" Youngwoon yang melihat Kyuhyun main serobot makanan menegur.

Kyuhyun nyengir, "Benar juga" meletakkan kembali sumpitnya.

Youngwoon memutar matanya malas melihat hyungnya yang lupa segalanya jika sudah bertemu dengan makanan.

"Kenapa Kibum lama sekali?" belum ada dua menit dan Kyuhyun sudah mengeluh, berakhir dengan menggembungkan pipinya tidak menyadari jika orang lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama menatapnya gemas sejak tadi.

Entah sejak kapan tapi Youngwoon merasa Kyuhyun hyungnya memiliki pipi semakin bulat saja, apalagi jika digembungkan begitu, jadi ingin mencoba menjewer. Secara perlahan kedua tangannya digerakkan untuk menarik pipi bulat dihadapannya dengan kuat-kuat, Youngwoon benar-benar lebih dari gemas kali ini. Kyuhyun yang berusaha memberontak membuatnya semakin ingin menarik-narik pipi bulat itu lebih jauh, namun,

"Sakit~" sesosok wajah yang mirip dengan anak kucing lengkap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menyentakkan Youngwoon dari kegiatan jahilnya.

"Sakit Youngwoon" masih dengan tampang anak kucingnya, Kyuhyun merintih tak berdaya.

" _Eh?_ " Youngwoon berhenti menarik pipi chubby Kyuhyun, berganti mengelusnya perlahan "Apa sesakit itu?" dan sejak kapan _Hyung_ kekanakannya bisa se- _cute_ ini, dengan tampang anak kucing minta dikasihani "Maafkan aku" Youngwoon meminta maaf setulus hati.

Yang Youngwoon tak tau adalah, disaat kau lengah dan terlena maka sang iblis akan menyerang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Youngwoon sedang mengelus-elus pipinya, menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Youngwoon dan menariknya keras-keras.

"Aduhh, sakit Hyung!" tidak siap, kini giliran pipi Youngwoon yang menjadi korban.

"Rasakan!" Kyuhyun masih dengan semangat membara menarik pipi Youngwoon "Rasakan! Kau pikir pipiku tadi tidak sakit _hah?_ "

" _Ugh_ , ampun hyung!" semakin Youngwoon ingin melepas tangan Kyuhyun, semakin keras pula Kyuhyun mencubitnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Kibum datang dengan alis yang dinaikkan satu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Youngwoon "Adikmu sangat menggemaskan Kibum."

Pandangan Kibum teralih pada Youngwoon yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang sempat menjadi korban keganasan Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu pelan, "Kudengar kau memenangkan turnamen _baseball_ antar sekolah?"

"Apa? Kau?" Kyuhyun menatap Youngwoon tak percaya.

Yang dibalas Youngwoon dengan menunjukkan dua V sign kearahya, dengan memberikan cengiran bangga.

"Kubelikan kau tiket semi final pertandingan _baseball_ nasional" Kibum mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket pada _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_ " berucap dengan gembira lalu memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Kibum yang kaget dengan tindakan _impulsif_ _dongsaeng_ nya langsung menarik kekasihnya "Jangan pernah lakukan itu" desisnya posesif.

.Sursursure.

Malam telah semakin larut, namun baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk tidur. Mereka duduk santai bersisisihan di teras, dengan selimut yang melingkari tubuh masing-masing, udara malam di musim gugur memang kurang bersahabat. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan diri pada Kibum membuat Kibum mau tak mau melebarkan selimutnya untuk dibagikan pada tubuh Kyuhyun juga.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun memanggil dengan kepala yang bersender pada tubuh Kibum.

" _Hn_ "

"Kapan Desa ini akan dibuka untuk umum?"

"Sebulan lagi"

"Sebulan lagi kita akan tinggal disini?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah Kibum.

"Tidak, kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah" menjawab sambil balas menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, masih tetap menatap mata Kibum yang mampu memberikan perasaan nyaman padanya.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat padanya, "Ayo menikah" Kibum mengatakan dengan nada tegas dan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya menyaratkan sebuah kemantapan tekad disana, mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun akan ajakannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam, Kibum merasa mungkin kali ini ia akan mendengar sebuah penolakan lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan alasan penundaan. Tangan Kibum hampir turun ketika Kyuhyun menahan tangan besar milik kekasihnya agar tetap berada di pipinya.

"Kibum, aku tidak pernah dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang utuh, jadi ajari aku untuk menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu" Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh kali ini, tersenyum begitu yakin.

Kibum tersenyum, "Terima kasih" Kibum mengecup lama dahi Kyuhyun, lalu mereka bertatapan sejenak, Kibum mengecup sekilas _mole_ yang terletak di bawah mata Kyuhyun, salah satu daya tarik tersendiri dari Kyuhyun.

"Kita tinggal berdua saja setelah menikah nanti, jangan bawa Youngwoon" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Kibum dengan manja.

" _Hn_ " membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Kau juga harus mengurangi jadwalmu"

" _Hn_ "

"Jangan mau kalau kau ditawari drama dengan tema percintaan lagi" Kyuhyun masih betah dengan kecerewetannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun mulai melepas pelukan keduanya, dengan mata menyipit ke arah Kibum.

"Sebuah cerita kurang menarik minat pemirsa jika tidak disisipi tema percintaan"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau bermesraan lagi dengan Jinah!"

Menyeringai, "Bukankah dia aktris favoritmu?" bahkan Kibum menyempatkan diri untuk memintakan tanda tangan Jinah karena Kyuhyun terus merengek setelah tau Kibum memiliki proyek drama bersama sang Aktris.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar kalimat ejekan dari Kibum.

"Cemburu?" Kibum masih betah menggoda.

"Iya!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan kesal

"Baiklah, tidak lagi" Kibum menyentuh ringan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kibum?"

Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Aku lapar"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas, sebenarnya apa definisi kenyang dalam kamus Kyuhyun? Tadi saja Kyuhyun memakan makanannya seperti makhluk yang tak diberi makan empat hari. Dengan kekanakan memainkan lomba siapa-yang-bisa-makan-lebih-banyak bersama Youngwoon.

Dering telepn Kibum mengalihkan keduanya dari pembicaraan kibum-aku-lapar-buatkan-aku-makanan.

"Sekarang?" Kibum mengerutkan alis setelah mendengar suara dari seberang.

"..."

"Aku masih di _Hanok_ ," memeriksa jam sebentar "Baik, aku akan segera berkemas" langsung mematikan telepon sepihak.

Kyuhyun cemberut karena hal yang baru saja didengarnya, pasti Kibum akan pergi lagi padahal baru saja Kibum berjanji akan mengurangi jadwal kerjanya.

"Kyu, sampai besok-" Kibum belum selesai bicara ketika Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Pergi saja sana!" berteriak kesal "Aku mau pulang!" dengan kasar melempar selimut lalu beranjak mengambil tas.

Youngwoon ikut keluar ketika melihat Kyuhyun juga keluar rumah setelah mengambil tas yang berada satu ruangan dengannya, namun langkahnya berhenti begitu berpapasan dengan _Hyung_ nya. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Kibum lagi, dan jika dalam posisi ini Youngwoon selalu dibuat bingung. Hidupnya ada di tangan _Hyung_ dinginnya tapi dia juga sudah menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti _Hyung_ nya sendiri.

Youngwoon memandang Kyuhyun sebentar yang tengah berjalan ke arah pagar lalu beralih pada Kibum, tentu saja ia tidak tega jika Kyuhyun pergi sendiri malam-malam begini apalagi _Jeollabuk_ cukup jauh dari _Seoul_ tetapi jika Kibum tak mengijinkan maka ia bisa berbuat apa. Haruskah ia nekat untuk menyusul _Hyung_ kekanakannya dan tidak mengindahkan Kibum, tapi demi apa? Demi Kyuhyun? Atau demi rasa kemanusiaan? Kibum masih bungkam, lalu tak lama kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Youngwoon.

"Antarkan Kyuhyun dengan selamat" pesan Kibum, tidak khawatir karena Youngwoon memang sudah bisa menyetir dan tidak akan berani ugal-ugalan jika membawa mobil Kibum.

Youngwoon tersenyum, tentu saja Kibum tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Ia langsung mengambil alih kunci di tangan sang Hyung lalu bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu semakin jauh.

TBC

Pasti banyak yang lupa ceritanya. Sori jika terlalu lama tidak update, terutama pada dua orang yang sudah menagihku, aku tidak kabur lagi tuin dan mantramu manjur na kkkk.

Terima kasih telah membaca, silakan tinggalkan review.

[Special Thanks to: emon el; kyunihae; Cuttiekyu94; Sinta669; malani. S. khadijah; sofyanayunita; CatLuckKyu; siyohyuncho; Lizz Danesta; jenny. hzb; Nana; araaaa; loveKyu; maiolibel; bulantaurus; Guest]


	5. Haebaragi 4B

Manager Yongsun tiba 10 menit lagi, maka dari itu Kibum memilih untuk membereskan beberapa barang yang tadi dibawanya. Meletakkan dan menyusun semua pada tempatnya, sampai ia menemukan kartu nama pemilik sebuah butik terkenal di Seoul, terselip diantara barang-barang yang ia bawa. Kibum membawa kartu tersebut untuk ia letakkan bersama yang lainnya. Ketika ia membuka laci paling atas di meja yang akan ia fungsikan sebagai meja kerja, ia menemukan sebuah kotak beludru. Sebenarnya bukan menemukan juga, karena Kibum sendirilah yang meletakkannya disana. Untuk sesaat ia terpaku, mengambil kotak beludru tersebut kemudian membukanya, sepasang cincin dengan tulisan _cartier_ di kotaknya tertangkap oleh penglihatan Kibum. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat pernyataan kekasihnya tadi, akhirnya tidak lama lagi cincin ini akan dikenakan.

 _Tringg~_

Sebuah notifikasi dari ponsel Kibum mengalihkan fokus lelaki itu dari sepasang cincin yang sejak tadi ia pandangi. Kibum yakin bahwa itu pesan dari manajernya, mungkin Yongsun telah tiba di kawasan parkir _Haebaragi Hanok Village_. Kibum lalu meletakkan kotak beludru yang tadi sedang ia pegang, kemudian meletakkan kartu nama yang baru saja ia temukan, di atas kartu nama lain yang bertuliskan _'Wedding Organiser'_ yang kini tertelan kegelapan karena laci yang telah tertutup.

HAEBARAGI

Warning: Boys Love, AU, Typo itu manusiawi, Bahasa kurang baku

.Selamat membaca.

Youngwoon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kemudi, disana Kyuhyun tengah terlelap. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah tidur Kyuhyun terlihat polos dan imut. Berbeda sekali ketika ia sedang terbangun, meskipun wajahnya tetap terlihat imut tetapi tidak dengan segala kecerewetan dan sifat anarkisnya. Youngwoon berpikir sejenak, apakah dia seharusnya membangunkan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Kalau dibangunkan Kyuhyun pasti akan mengomel padanya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Tapi kalau tidak dibangunkan apakah Youngwoon harus menggendong Kyuhyun? Ala _bridal style_ seperti yang sering kakaknya lakukan pada si lelaki imut? Ini pasti menarik dan terlihat keren -mengingat kakaknya terlihat keren ketika menggendong begitu, lagipula Youngwoon belum pernah melakukannya pada siapapun, jadi pantas dicoba. Dengan pelan ia keluar dari kursi kemudi kemudian beralih kesamping pintu tempat Kyuhyun tertidur, dengan perlahan membukanya lalu mencoba membuka _seatbelt_ yang dipakai calon kakak iparnya, otomatis ia sedikit menyelinap ke depan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan, ia kemudian menemukan badan besar Youngwoon yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada jutek Kyuhyun keluar hingga memecahkan keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta.

 _Jdukk_

" _Aww_ " Yongwoon sedikit terlonjak karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bersuara, ia jadi terbentur atap mobil saking kagetnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun padahal tadi ia terlihat sangat lelap tidurnya. Sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Youngwoon mundur satu langkah dari sisi mobil.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit curiga, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Apa? Aku hanya akan membuka _seatbelt_ -mu," Youngwoon menjawab masih sambil mengelus kepalanya yang ia rasa mungkin tumbuh benjolan disana.

"Kau tidak berniat macam-macam padaku kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sinis sambil menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap Youngwoon dengan kaki menggantung di samping ban mobil.

"Memang badan gembulmu itu menarik untuk dimacam-macamkan?" Youngwoon memang tak pernah belajar bahwa kata-kata tidak sopannya ini bisa saja menimbulkan bencana.

Dan satu tendangan mendarat di betis Youngwoon akibat mulutnya yang tak dapat ia kontrol, si korban langsung mengerang kesakitan. Heran, kenapa Kyuhyun masih bisa anarkis saat baru belum 5 menit sadar dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, menyandang tas, lalu mengedarkan matanya di sekitar tempat parkir. Persimpangan imajiner langsung tercetak di pelipis Kyuhyun tatkala ia menyadari sesuatu, ini bukan parkiran apartemennya, punya siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Kibum.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada jutek khasnya.

"Memangnya mau kubawa kemana?" Youngwoon menjawab dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja ke apartemenku" mata Kyuhyun memicing, "Antarkan aku kembali ke apartemenku!" perintahnya seenaknya.

"Aku lelah" Youngwoon memilih berbalik untuk berjalan menuju lift "Kalau kau mau, jalan kaki saja sendiri, hanya disebelah gedung ini" menuruti Kyuhyun itu tidak ada ujungnya, kadang ia memilih pergi menjauh saja daripada mendapat sial karena menghadapi kucing yang bertransformasi menjadi induk macan yang sedang beranak.

Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya atas sikap kurang ajar dari adik iparnya, ini sudah masuk dini hari, lagipula jaraknya jauh jika berjalan kaki apalagi dengan udara dingin membekukan meskipun masih musim gugur. Berjalan menyusul Youngwoon lalu menggeplak kepalanya dari belakang,

"Meskipun di samping gedung ini, kau pikir dekat apa? Tempat ini beda kompleks dengan apartemenku, bodoh" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sudah berapa kali menganiaya calon adik iparnya dalam 15 menit terakhir.

Yongwoon menggerutu pelan tentang betapa sakitnya geplakan Kyuhyun juga sekaligus mengapa ia yang selalu jadi korban dari tindakan anarki Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah habis mengemudi 4jam tau" masih menjawab dengan gerutuan yang lebih keras.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, benar juga, kalau diingat tadi Kyuhyun malah enak-enakan tertidur di mobil.

"Yasudah, kunci saja mobilnya" tanpa mau meminta maaf ataupun berterimakasih karena telah menjadi _driver-_ nya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendahului menuju _lift_ , meninggalkan Youngwoon yang kembali menggerutu, namun dilakukannya juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi sekaligus menyusul _Hyung_ cerewetnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berada di dalam _lift_ , secara habit, ia menyender di bagian belakang _lift_ , Youngwoon masuk dan berdiri tidak jauh dari panel. Dari jarak ini, Kyuhyun dapat melihat secara jelas bagian belakang tubuh Youngwoon. Kalau dilihat-lihat, bentuk badannya mirip dengan kibum, hanya saja badan Youngwoon lebih besar. Kalau soal wajah, Youngwoon terlihat lebih _manly_ tapi tidak memiliki aura intimidasi yang besar seperti Kibum.

Meskipun begitu, anak _tengil_ macam dia ini cukup populer. Kalau Kyuhyun berjalan berdua saja dengan Youngwoon, banyak gadis atau bahkan _uke_ yang meliriknya atau terpekik pelan melihat penampilan fisik Youngwoon. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah menemukan ada yang terang-terangan memuji bocah ini tampan. Mungkin kalau sudah dewasa, anak ini akan sekeren _Hyung_ -nya. Kalau diingat lagi, sudah lebih dari 4 remaja laki-laki manis sempat dekat dengannya. Yang terakhir itu remaja bergigi kelinci yang satu apartemen dengan Kibum, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun jarang bertemu dengannya, kemana dia?

"Hyung," Youngwoon menoleh, "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat berterimakasih karena aku sudah membawamu ke Songdo, jadi kau tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu" sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu, dengan pose yang ia rasa keren, Youngwoon berkata dengan _narsis_ pasalnya ia melihat bayangan Kyuhyun di dinding _lift_ sedang memandanginya.

" _Cih_!", Kyuhyun mendecih sadis. Lupakan saja soal pendapat Kyuhyun tentang bocah ini tadi, mereka yang menganggap Youngwoon keren itu buta, terbodohi oleh penampilan fisiknya saja. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga mempunyai banyak korban akibat penampilan manisnya yang menipu.

.sursursure.

Ketika Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen Kibum, ia dibuat heran karena lampu di apartemen itu menyala, juga terdengar suara-suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun sempat saling pandang dengan Youngwoon, mempertanyakan satu sama lainnya siapa gerangan yang ada di apartemen Kibum. Berakhir dengan Youngwoon yang mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau. Setelah beberapa langkah barulah Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon tau siapa yang ada di dapur apartemen, keduanya kompak untuk menutup rapat mulut mereka dan mundur secara perlahan, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka.

" _Kyuhyunie~_ " suara ramah seseorang yang sangat antusias terdengar dari arah dapur "Ibu merindukanmu" seseorang yang memanggil dirinya sendiri ibu, berjalan menuju Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya tanda ingin memeluk.

" _I_ -ibu, apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun canggung ketika si 'ibu' tengah memeluknya.

"Baik saja sayang, bagaimana kabar menantuku satu ini, _eoh_?" sambil mengelus-elus lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ya, yang bertanya ini adalah ibu, ibu Kibum sekaligus ibu Youngwoon juga, Lee Yowon. Kyuhyun masih merasa bahwa dirinya belum siap bertemu dengan orangtua Kibum, lebih tepatnya ia belum siap jika harus ditanyai tentang pernikahan.

" _Hei~_ , kau mau kemana anak bandel?" Yowon langsung beranjak menuju anak bungsunya ketika dilihatnya anak itu memiliki gelagat untuk kabur keluar dari apartemen.

" _Ah~_ , ibu, lama tak jumpa" Youngwoon meringis saat sang ibu memeluknya paksa.

"Bukan begitu caramu berbicara dengan ibumu!" Yowon menjitak kepala Youngwoon dengan penuh suka cita, sedikit kesal juga karena anaknya yang semakin kurang ajar.

" _Nah_ , kebetulan sekali kalian datang, ibu membuat cokelat panas untuk Ayah kalian juga" menggandeng Youngwoon menuju dapur.

"Ibu, itu, bukankah untuk Ayah?" Youngwoon ingin memberikan alasan, ibunya ini cerewet, jadi dia harus kabur sebelum diinterogasi yg macam-macam.

"Masih sisa banyak" Yowon tak ingin dibantah, "Ayo Kyu, masih cukup juga untukmu" memandang calon menantunya dengan senyuman yang seperti mengancam.

Memangnya Kyuhyun bisa apa lagi selain menjawab " _Ne_ ," dan mengikuti langkah keduanya ke dapur dengan langkah lemas.

.sursursure.

Setelah adegan pemaksaan minum cokelat panas di tengah malam terjadi, keduanya -Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon- entah kenapa menjadi saudara yang kompak untuk berkelit dari Yowon. Kini Kyuhyun memasuki kamar yang sangat familiar untuknya, kamar yang dipenuhi warna putih inilah yang sering menjadi saksi kisahnya dengan Kibum. Seberapa banyak cinta yang ia curahkan pada Kibum, juga seberapa banyak cinta yang ia dapatkan dari Kibum. Bahkan seberapa sering pertengkaran mereka terjadi disini, dan kamar ini pula sangat tahu seberapa banyak caci maki yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Kibum, kata benci yang ia lontarkan, juga seberapa banyak kata perpisahan yang telah lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kibum, lelaki itu bahkan tak pernah membalas caci makinya, tak pernah sekalipun ia menyanggupi kata perpisahan dari Kyuhyun. Yang lelaki itu lakukan hanya diam, menatapnya sarat akan kekecewaan, lalu pergi dalam keterdiamannya. Kemudian mereka berbaikan dengan sendirinya karena hati yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lainnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berjalan menuju ranjang yang bahkan lebih dari 100kali ia tiduri, kemudian ia masuk dalam selimut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi mengingat betapa Kibum tak pernah menjadikan segala pertengkaran mereka -yang sering dimulai oleh Kyuhyun- sebagai sebuah alasan untuknya mengakhiri hubungan keduanya yang telah mereka rajut jauh-jauh hari. Mudah bagi Kibum untuk melakukannya, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memilih untuk berada disisi Kyuhyun. Bukankah Kyuhyun sungguh jahat? Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi melankolis? Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Kyuhyun yang _ruwet_ dengan pikirannya sendiri memilih untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan tidur.

.sursursure.

 _Cut!_

Terdengar teriakan sutradara tanda berakhirnya _scene_ yang dilakukan di lokasi syuting di studio milik KBS. Para kru dan aktor disana saling menyemangati dan berterimakasih satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari aktor tersebut terlihat memisahkan diri menuju tempat istirahat pribadinya. Aktor tersebut, Kim Kibum, mendudukkan diri di kursi yang telah disediakan khusus untuknya. Mengambil _script_ di dekat kursi yang ia duduki, bukannya membaca alih-alih ia menyenderkan diri sambil memijit pelipisnya. Tadinya ketika sedang berakting ia sempat lupa, lupa akan yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan sang kekasih, sekarang setelah _break_ syuting baru ia teringat kembali. PR tersendiri baginya untuk berdamai dengan kekasihnya sekali lagi, apalagi pernyataan Kyuhyun yang tidak ia nyana sama sekali. Kibum senang tentu saja, sangat. Selain berdamai kembali, ia juga harus melakukan persiapan perhelatan pernikahan antara keduanya sesegera mungkin meskipun sekarang lelaki pujaannya itu tengah _ngambek_ padanya. Kibum mengambil ponselnya dengan tujuan untuk menghubungi sang terkasih, tak peduli ini sudah masuk jam 3 pagi, ia hanya memiliki kesempatan sekarang, entah nanti akan mendapat jatah istirahat atau tidak hingga berakhirnya syuting di lokasi ini. Ketika Kibum mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia langsung mendapatkan notifikasi pesan dari Youngwoon.

 _"Hyung, boleh ya aku tinggal di apartemen Kyu Hyung. Aku butuh belajar dan Kyu Hyung adalah guru yang baik."_

Kibum menatap datar pada pesan yang dikirim adiknya itu. Ia tahu jika Youngwoon hanya mencari alasan untuk kabur dari Ayah dan Ibu. Adiknya itu takkan betah dengan sifat cerewet sang Ibu plus sifat teramat keras Ayahnya.

" _Skb"_ satu kata singkat Kibum berikan pada adiknya.

Kemudian Kibum mendial angka 1 di _speed_ _dial_ ponselnya yang sudah ia _setting_ sebagai nomor untuk Kyuhyun. Namun begitu, kekasih manjanya sama sekali tak mengangkat telepon darinya, dicoba sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan entah keberapa kali lagipun hasilnya nihil. Manjanya sang kekasih tengah kambuh, dan ini akan membuat Kibum merugi sendiri.

"Apa begitu menyulitkan?" seseorang datang membawakan Kibum secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

Kibum menerima kopi tersebut kemudian menggeleng, "Hanya dua hari bukan, kita disini?"

Seseorang yang membawa kopi tadi, Won Yongsun, manager Kibum, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tersenyum, "Bukan syutingnya, tetapi Kyuhyun" Yongsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada kru yang masih bekerja men- _setting_ tempat, "Apakah dia membuatmu kesulitan?" Yongsun paling tahu, hal yang membuat aktor asuhannya ini gelisah hanya satu, Kyuhyun.

Kibum memulai membuka _script_ di tangannya, "Tidak sama sekali," tangannya berhenti membuka lembaran demi lembaran _script_ ketika telah menemukan halaman yang ia cari, "dia terlalu menyenangkan" tutupnya dengan seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya.

Yongsun menatap aktor asuhnya dengan pandangan _horrorr_ , sedikit banyak ia memang tahu bagaimana kisah cinta KiHyun, namun masih tak menyangka jika kalimat _'tak tertolong'_ seperti ini masih bisa keluar dari mulut Kibum. Bahkan ia sendiri terhadap istrinya tidak separah ini. Cintanya Kibum memang berbahaya dan cukup mengerikan.

.sursursure.

Kyuhyun terlambat bangun, padahal ia sudah melakukan pengaturan alarm sejak 2jam lalu, tetapi karena kebiasaan, ia bahkan bisa mematikan alarm dengan mata terpejam. Apalah daya, dia pasti terlihat buruk di mata kedua calon mertuanya. Setelah Kyuhyun cuci muka dan sikat gigi dengan terburu-buru, ia berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Menemukan ibu yang tengah beres-beres dapur sambil menelepon. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun memasuki dapur, ia tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk memakan sarapan yang telah ia persiapkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk saja, _toh_ ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semuanya sudah beres di tangan Ibu, Kyuhyun tersenyum, inilah bedanya jika ada seorang 'Ibu' dirumah.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum geli mendengar bagaimana cerewetnya ibu di telepon, dan setelah ditelaah, ibu pasti sedang menelepon Youngwoon. Memberikan pesan ini itu pada si anak, Kyuhyun jadi geli sendiri membayangkan raut Youngwoon di seberang sana yang pasti sedang cemberut.

"Sayang, kau butuh sesuatu?" Yowon langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun begitu si wanita paruh baya selesai bertelepon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Ayah sudah pergi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, ayahmu itu mirip sekali dengan Kibum yang tidak betah jika harus diam dirumah" Yowon mulai mengomel mengingat bagaimana sifat sang suami yang menurun pada anak sulungnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia belum sempat menyapa Ayah pagi ini. Kemarinpun, Kyuhyun hanya sempat menyapa dan berbincang sejenak dengan Ayah, beliau sungguh tak banyak bicara, lebih parah dari Kibum menurut Kyuhyun.

" _Kyuhyunie_ ," Yowon menjeda sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan tentang bagaimana hubungan KiHyun ke depannya, tetapi ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Kibum untuk tidak membahas hal itu dengan Kyuhyun. Sebagai orang tua tentu ia ingin anaknya yang telah dewasa itu menikah, apalagi dengan orang semanis Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa" sambungnya sambil mencoba menampilkan sebuah senyuman ketika wajah bertanya Kyuhyun menghadapnya, "Kalau begitu, ibu pergi dulu" melangkah pergi dari dapur, tak lupa mengelus pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap gelagat aneh dari ibu, tetapi ia merasa mungkin hal yang akan dikatakan ibu membuatnya tak nyaman, "Ya, ibu" hanya inilah yang dapat ia jawab.

.sursursure.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun?" Yowon memutar tubuhnya membelakangi masakan yang telah ia buat demi melihat bagaimana respon sang putra terhadap pertanyaannya. Ia terlalu mengenal putra sulungnya, anak itu hanya akan merespon dengan gelengan, anggukan, atau hanya sekedar gumaman pelan. Dan sebuah gelengan ringan telah membuktikan adanya.

"Tapi aku sudah memberitahukan Baba" Kibum menambahi, ia biarkan saja ketika sang Ibu mengambilkannya ini itu. Menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan lengkap di depannya, juga mengambilkan sumpit serta sendok untuknya. Di usianya yang menginjak 32 tahun, Kibum masih nyaman ketika ibunya memanjakannya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan ketika tinggal jauh dari sang ibu.

"Huh? Bahkan kau sudah memberitahu ayahnya, seharusnya Kyuhyunpun yang paling tahu dari awal" Yowon masih berusaha mendebat Kibum. Baginya, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari salah satu pihak itu tidak baik, apalagi pihak yang tidak diberitahu juga nantinya terlibat.

"Tidak bu, aku hanya meminta Baba untuk bertemu" memang Kibum menghubungi Baba Kyuhyun, lalu Baba Kyuhyunlah yang mengusulkan jadwal bertemu.

"Tuan Zhao akan datang ke korea?" pertanyaan kali ini berasal dari suara ayah Kibum, sekaligus suami Yowon, Kim Namgil.

"Ya, rencanaku untuk membahas ini bersama kalian" Kibum menjawab sambil menyumpitkan makanan, mengecap kembali rasa masakan sang ibu yang sangat lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Ikutkan Kyuhyun" Yowon masih keras kepala, ia tahu dimana posisi Kyuhyun, karena itulah ia bersikeras.

Kibum tetap menggeleng sebagai jawaban kekeras kepalaan ibunya.

" _Yeobo_ , lihat, Kibum tak mau melibatkan Kyuhyun juga" Yowon mengadu pada sang suami yang jelas-jelas sudah menyaksikan perdebatan keduanya dari awal.

Melipat koran yang baru ia baca, "Sebaiknya tidak usah diberi tahu" ia setuju saja dengan pandangan putra sulungnya.

"Ya, Kyuhyun mungkin akan berdalih lagi jika ia tahu" Kibum menambahkan, melihat bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Tetapi jika seperti ini kalian terlihat seperti tidak menghargai Kyuhyun, bertindak semaunya, kalian tidak menghormati wanita"

"Ibu," Kibum menghentikan drama yang dimulai oleh ibunya "Kyuhyun itu lelaki"

"Tetapi dia juga manusia, kalian tidak menghargai manusia" Yowon meralat apa yang tadi telah ia ucapkan.

"Percayalah padaku, ibu" Kibum menenangkan sang ibu.

"Terserah kalian sajalah" Yowon luluh, hanya dengan senyuman indah sang putra sulung yang jarang ia dapatkan, "Tetapi jika ada apa-apa aku tidak mau tanggung jawab"

Kibum mengangguk, memang hanya dialah yang bertugas untuk mempertanggungjawabkan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat.

.sursursure.

Ketika matahari telah tenggelam hingga menyisakan warna jingga di langit, Kyuhyun mulai memasuki apartemen miliknya selepas pulang dari kantor. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati lampu apartemennya yang telah menyala. Kyuhyun langsung waspada, belajar dari kemarin, apakah kali ini _Baba-_ nya datang? Bukan apa-apa hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika _Baba_ -nya mendapati apartemen Kyuhyun yang kurang terurus ini.

Tetapi segala kewaspadaannya langsung sirna begitu ia melihat sosok yang tengah tiduran di sofa sambil tertawa-tawa melihat tayangan televisi. Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke arah sofa, menyerobot _remote_ televisi begitu saja lalu dengan seenaknya memindahkan _channel_ sembari duduk di _single_ _sofa_.

Si korban penyerobotan _remote tv_ berdecak sebal. Si pemilik apartemen telah kembali, ini artinya takkan ada lagi kedamaian untuknya. " _Hyung_ , kau ganti baju dulu sana" ini sebentuk pengusiran dari Youngwoon. Ia ingin melihat acara _Weekly_ _Idol_ sampai habis, apalagi _guest star_ -nya _Highligt_ , ia suka.

Tetapi Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah untuk memenuhi perkataan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah si rambut kuning tukang mengganggu macam Youngwoon.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, kau juga belum ganti baju" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menatap Youngwoon malas. Youngwoon itu anak bandel, jadi mudah saja memutarbalikkan nasehat yang keluar dari mulut anak itu.

Sedangkan Youngwoon sendiri hanya nyengir, gagal sudah ia mengusir Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Youngwoon memilih diam saja melihat Kyuhyun dengan gerutuannya sambil memencet-mencet _remote_ televisi dengan brutal, terlihat lucu. Awalnya. Tetapi lama-lama ia jengah juga, Kyuhyun dengan tidak jelasnya memilih _channel_ dengan asal lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kekasih _Hyung_ -nya itu memilih berkonsentrasi dengan _ipad_ yang kini bertengger cantik di tangan lentiknya.

" _Hyung_ , setidaknya kau pilih acara yang bagus untuk ditonton sebelum kau..."

"Berisik!" sebelum Youngwoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah berteriak.

Youngwoon mencibir, orang kalau sedang memiliki masalah entah itu besar atau kecil dengan kekasih, maka bawaannya pasti sensitif, marah-marah terus. Ya seperti Kyuhyun ini, makanya Youngwoon tak ingin punya pacar dahulu. Ia mau menjadi _cassanova_ saja, punya pacar saat seusia _Hyung_ -nya nanti. _Hyung-_ nya itu keren, benar-benar cermin yang baik bagi Youngwoon. Tetapi nanti ia akan cari pasangan yang lebih _kalem_ saja, yang seperti Kyuhyun ini cukup menyulitkan meskipun mempesona. _Ups._ Ngomong-ngomong soal mempesona, mengapa pula si cerewet ini tiba-tiba tersipu malu, pipinya merona, manisnya. _Eh?_

.sursursure.

10 menit lalu...

Kyuhyun meniup poninya pertanda kesal, tidak ada acara yang menarik untuknya. Daripada sebal berkepanjangan ia memilih mengakhiri acara mari-olahraga-jempol-dengan- _remote_ -televisinya. Mengambil _ipad_ dari tas yang ia senderkan pada sofa, berselancar di dunia maya mungkin akan memperbaiki moodnya. Kyuhyun membuka _browser_ , sebuah perempatan imajiner tercipta di pelipisnya ketika melihat _'news suggestion'_ di _browser_. Memang Kyuhyun sering mencari berita tentang kekasih datarnya hingga si _browser_ ini mengingat kemudian menyarankan padanya tentang berita dari Kibum. Salah satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat ketika mendapati _headline_ yang ia rasa menjengkelkan. Ketika ia klik dan membaca berita tersebut, ada tautan untuk melihat videonya, jadi Kyuhyun memilih langsung melihat video saja. Kyuhyun mengambil _headset_ agar bisa mendengarkan dengan baik. Wawancara dari _Entertainment Weekly_ yang bekerja sama dengan _Naver V-live_ menampilkan 3 tokoh utama dari drama terbaru Kibum yang kini tengah tayang di KBS. Tiga orang itu adalah Kim Kibum, Im Jinah, dan Yoo Seungho.

Di awal acara mereka membicarakan tentang peran mereka masing-masing beserta plot cerita secara sekilas, sampai saat sang MC dengan iseng menanyakan tentang plot cerita yang mungkin juga terjadi di dunia nyata.

" _Jadi, apakah kisah cinta yang sangat indah seperti ini, kisah cinta dengan seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi pernah kalian alami?"_

Seungho menjawab jika ia berharap memilikinya suatu hari nanti, sedangkan Jinah menjawab jika ia terlalu muda untuk mengalaminya. Tipikal jawaban yang telah diajarkan oleh agensi para artis.

" _Bagaimana dengan anda, Kibum-goon?"_

" _Ya, saya pernah mengalami"_ lelaki itu tanpa ragu menjawabnya.

MC langsung menjadi ribut dengan spekulasi-spekulasi yang ia buat, sedangkan Im Jinah hanya menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban Sunbaenya di dunia entertainment tersebut. Lalu Yoo Seungho? Ia menautkan kedua alis tebalnya sambil memandang Kibum intens, entah apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan.

" _Lalu kapan itu tepatnya?"_ sang MC kembali bertanya, mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu ia mendapatkan berita yang sama sekali belum pernah di sentuh oleh media lain selama ini tentang seorang Kim Kibum yang menutup banyak hal di balik nama besarnya.

" _Sekarang"_ jawaban dengan senyuman ringan itu membuat sang MC kembali ribut dan juga kolom komentar yang semakin membeludak.

.

TBC

.

Jangan tanya dimana Kihyun momentnya karena aku sendiri tak tau kemana perginya, mungkin nyemplung ke sumur. #13thdebutanniversaryKimKibum

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

[ **Special Thanks to:** sofyanayunita1; saturn99; emon el; PiguPigukie; Hanna shinjiseok; 238130821712; eksa203; Desviana407; jihyunelf; aprilside; Retnoelf; hyunnie02; taeyu; Cuttiekyu94; melani. s. khadijah; kyunihae; Mujigae1013; Leny chan; Eka Elf; michazz; yumi99. yk; aqistzahwa; Cho KyuNa; love akashi-kun; siyohyuncho; hoge2345; Annishi692; araaaa; dwi-yomi; loveKyu; rheina. kyuhae; uixalmt; Hanna Shinjiseok; Guest; rikha-chan; WULANCHAN424]


	6. Haebaragi 4C

Warning: cerita ini semakin menggelikan, harap menyiapkan diri, jika mulai mual-mual silakan ditinggalkan.

Warning(2): _Boys Love_ , AU, _Typo_ -ku masih manusiawi, Bahasa kurang baku

Warning(3): ada adegan yang kuambil dari wawancara asli

Additional Cast: Jin Dong

.Selamat membaca.

" _Jadi, apakah kisah cinta yang sangat indah seperti ini, kisah cinta dengan seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi pernah kalian alami?"_

Seungho menjawab jika ia berharap memilikinya suatu hari nanti, sedangkan Jinah menjawab jika ia terlalu muda untuk mengalaminya. Tipikal jawaban yang telah diajarkan oleh _agencyi_ para artis.

" _Bagaimana dengan anda, Kibum-goon?"_

" _Ya, saya pernah mengalami"_ lelaki itu tanpa ragu menjawabnya.

 _MC_ langsung menjadi ribut dengan spekulasi-spekulasi yang ia buat, sedangkan Im Jinah hanya menganga tidak percaya dengan jawaban _Sunbae_ -nya di dunia _entertainment_ tersebut. Lalu Yoo Seungho? Ia menautkan kedua alis tebalnya sambil memandang Kibum intens, entah apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan.

" _Lalu kapan itu tepatnya?"_ sang _MC_ kembali bertanya, mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu ia mendapatkan berita yang sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh oleh media lain selama ini tentang seorang Kim Kibum yang menutup banyak hal di balik nama besarnya.

" _Sekarang"_ jawaban dengan senyuman ringan itu membuat sang _MC_ kembali ribut dan juga kolom komentar yang semakin membeludak.

Membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa cemas tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin _si_ Kim Bodoh Kibum itu tidak memikirkan akibat apa yang timbul dari perkataannya tersebut. Apakah Kibum sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan karirnya sebagai aktor? Kyuhyun takkan mempermasalahkan jika dirinya terseret, tetapi yang akan mendapat banyak tekanan di sini sudah pasti Kibum, jika lelaki tersebut mengungkap segalanya dengan gamblang. Kekasihnya itu bisa kehilangan banyak _fans_ -nya jika begini. Sudah pasti banyak _fans_ yang membenci berita ini, bahkan pasti ada yang rela menjadi _anti-fans_ dengan sendirinya.

Terlihat di layar, Kibum hanya memberikan senyuman _official_ -nya ketika _MC_ kembali menanyakan siapakah seseorang yang sangat beruntung tersebut. Kyuhyun mendesah, sedikit merasa lega melihatnya.

Kemudian _MC_ dengan sengaja membacakan komentar-komentar yang dituliskan secara _live_. Sebagian besar dari mereka merasa kecewa, sakit hati, dan merasa dikhianati oleh Kibum, meskipun ada pula yang terang-terangan langsung mendukung Kibum. _MC_ yang sudah terlanjur –sangat- tertarik dengan Kibum, kembali mencoba menggali respons dari Kibum. Berharap Kibum mau mengungkapkan lebih banyak dari ini.

Kembali memunculkan senyuman _official_ -nya, Kibum berkata, _"Untuk para fans-ku, aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi biksu, jadi ijinkan aku untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa dan merasakan cinta seperti yang lainnya"_

Haruskah Kyuhyun tertawa sekarang? Sungguh, Kibum sedang melucu disaat yang tidak tepat.

Lalu Kibum menambahkan, _"Tetapi jika kalian benar-benar tidak ingin aku menikah, maka, akan kulakukan secara diam-diam"_ kemudian lelaki itu tertawa, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia tengah bercanda. Tetapi, benarkah?

"Bodoh" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, mengapa Kibum selalu membuatnya _galau_. Lelaki itu sungguh luar biasa, ketulusannya, maupun tanggung jawabnya. Meskipun ada banyak hal yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin pergi dari Kibumnya, tetapi ada lebih banyak lagi hal yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin tetap tinggal.

" _Hyung_ , setidaknya kau pilih acara yang bagus untuk ditonton sebelum kau..."

"Berisik!" Kyuhyun menyalak sebal, dia jadi kehilangan konsentrasi gara-gara suara berdengung milik Youngwoon. Sayangnya, _V-live_ kali ini harus segera berakhir karena para pemeran harus melanjutkan _shooting_ drama.

" _Sebelum acara ini berakhir, kami meminta Kibum-goon untuk memberikan pesan video kepada seseorang yang telah beruntung tersebut_."

" _Tidak, justeru akulah yang beruntung_ " Kibum tersenyum menanggapi ucapan _MC_.

 _MC_ tersenyum menggoda, kemudian berkata " _Silakan_ " sambil mengarahkan kamera mana yang akan merekamnya.

Kibum menghadap kamera, terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas ringan, " _Tunggu seebentar lagi sampai semuanya siap, dan aku ingin menikmati kopi pagiku setiap hari bersamamu_ "

Ketika digoda sekali lagi tentang apakah pernyataan tersebut merupakan lamaran secara tidak langsung, Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan " _Kita lihat saja nanti_ ".

 _V-live_ kali ini berakhir, namun rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun masih belum berakhir. Lelaki imut itu tengah meneriaki Kibum dalam hatinya. ' _Dasar Kibum bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ '

" _...g_ "

" _...ng_ "

" _..ung_ "

" _Hyung_ "

"Diamlah Youngwoon!" Kyuhyun yang kesalpun mulai berteriak.

Youngwoon tersentak kaget karena bentakan dari Kyuhyun. Lelaki imut itu masih memegangi pipinya yang tentu saja masih memerah. Daripada Youngwoon berlama-lama disini, membuat hasratnya untuk meng _uyel-uyel_ Kyuhyun semakin meliar, sebaiknya ia pergi saja. Jalan-jalan sekaligus _refreshing_ bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau keluar sebentar, kau mau kubelikan es krim tidak?" Youngwoon bertanya sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada _jutek_ khasnya lagi.

Youngwoon yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada _jutek_ Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen.

"Youngwoon," sebelum Youngwoon berbelok ke lorong, Kyuhyun bersuara untuk memanggilnya, membuat Youngwoon berhenti. "Aku mau rasa _strawberry_ dan satunya _vanilla_ "

"Kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil?" Youngwoon bertanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Memang bukan, tetapi orang dewasa juga tidak dilarang makan es krim!" dan sebelum Youngwoon membalas perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah melakukan pengusiran, "Cepat pergi sana!"

Dan Youngwoon ingin sekali mengumpati kekasih _Hyug_ -nya ini yang bertambah aneh dan mengesalkan saja.

.sursure.

"Aku mengerti," sesosok lelaki nampak keluar dari lift di lantai 15 gedung apartemen _Songdo Central Park_ 1, "kupastikan jam 10 sudah tiba di lokasi" tambahnya kemudian. Bergumam sebentar lalu menutup telepon ketika ia telah tiba di depan pintu apartemen sang terkasih. Kibum melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 10.37 _pm_ , Kyuhyun pasti belum tidur. Tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah ketika ia mendapati adik tersayangnya tengah mengangkat Kyuhyun ala _bridal style_ ke kamar _si_ lelaki imut. Kibum langsung mengambil alih Kyuhyun, membuat Youngwoon ber- _oh_ ria dan Kyuhyun yang menggeliat tidak nyaman akibat perpindahan tangan atas tubuhnya.

Youngwoon mengekori Kibum sampai di kamar Kyuhyun, memperhatikan sang _Hyung_ yang tengah meletakkan Kyuhyun di ranjang secara hati-hati agar si lelaki imut tidak terbangun.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya, biar aku saja" entah dorongan darimana, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Youngwoon. Membuat dirinya diselimuti rasa canggung yang mendalam.

" _Hehehe_ " ia tertawa bersalah ketika sang _Hyung_ memberikan _death glare_ padanya. Youngwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

Suasana hening sejenak hingga Youngwoon kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Hyung, aku tinggal disini saja ya?"

"Pulanglah" maksud Kibum adalah pulang ke apartemen milik Kibum. Malam ini Kibum hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, mereka butuh meluruskan beberapa hal.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hanya jika kau bisa menjadi paman yang baik"

Youngwoon mengerutkan dahinya, paman yang baik? Bukan anak yang baik?

"Untuk malam ini pulanglah" tambah Kibum.

Jika Kyuhyun tidak sedang tidur dan jika saja _Hyung_ -nya tidak terlalu datar, Youngwoon pasti sudah melompat kegirangan sekarang. " _Hyung_ , aku pulang" pamit Youngwoon akhirnya.

"Woon" sebelum menutup pintu, Kibum memanggil adiknya, "Terimakasih" kemudia tersenyum tulus, senyum yang bahkan adiknya sendiri jarang melihat.

Youngwoon _pun_ tertular akan senyuman kakaknya, ia mengangguk mantap. Ia merasa bahagia, sangat, meskipun hanya untuk alasan yang mungkin orang menganggapnya remeh.

Setelah Youngwoon hilang di balik pintu, Kibum memilih untuk ikut menyusul Kyuhyun masuk dalam selimut dan menarik kekasih tercintanya dalam pelukan.

 **.sursure.**

Kyuhyun sayup-sayup merasakan dirinya seperti terombang-ambingkan dalam kapal di tengah badai lalu mendarat begitu saja pada pulau kapas yang begitu lembut. Ketika ia hampir kembali lelap, ia merasakan sebuah tarikan perlahan pada tubuhnya. Kini posisinya berganti, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak keberatan karena kini sebuah kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan. Begitu hangat. Seperti pelukan _Baba_. Seperti pelukan...

Kibum...

Tunggu dulu,

Kibum?

Perlahan Kyuhyun memaksa untuk membuka matanya meskipun terasa amat berat. Bagian dada terbalut kemeja hitam menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya, saat ia mendongak, Kyuhyun mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum, sekaligus beringsut mundur. Membuat pelukan Kibum terlepas, lelaki itu membuka mata dan memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada, memasang wajah se- _jutek_ mungkin. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu" Kibum menjawab dengan datar, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti mencibir akan jawaban yang baru saja Kibum utarakan.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tahu jika Kibum memang mengatakan hal tersebut dari hatinya, tatapan Kibum selalu bisa dibacanya.

' _Tidak adil'_ begitulah batin Kyuhyun berteriak, bagaimana ia selalu kesusahan untuk menemui Kibum saat ia tengah rindu, tetapi Kibum selalu seenaknya datang padanya tidak peduli keadaan dirinya ketika lelaki itu tengah merindu. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang selalu susah di sini? Ia juga susah marah pada Kibum lama-lama, apalagi saat ini ia sendiri juga tengah merindukan Kibum.

Kyuhyun diam, menunggu. Menunggu bagaimana Kibum akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka kali ini. Tetapi Kibum tetap tidak berkata apapun, hanya tatapannya saja yang melembut. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tangannya yang terulur, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sejak kapan? Kyuhyun telah terbiasa dengan sikap lembut lelaki itu ketika tengah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dengan tindakannya. Bukan perkataan maaf seperti orang-orang lainnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Kapan? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat bahwa Kibum pernah berkata 'maaf' padanya. Kibum selalu begitu, tidak pernah marah pun tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya. Kyuhyun benci, Kyuhyun sakit hati, tetapi ia tidak bisa menuntut Kibum untuk meminta maaf padanya secara gamblang. Tidak bisa? Lebih tepat jika dikatakan gengsinya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari pipinya. Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum untuk berbaring terlentang dan ia bertumpu pada dada Kibum.

"Kibum, kau harus diam saja karena aku sedang marah padamu" kata Kyuhyun serius dengan kedua alisnya yang disatukan.

Kibum hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh antisipasi, apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih imutnya ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau tidak boleh diam saja. Hanya, yang penting jangan melawan!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya, sebelum ia sempat bertanya maksud Kyuhyun, kekasihnya telah memulai aksinya yang katanya sedang 'marah'.

 **.sursure.**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun terbangun lebih dulu, melihat Kibum yang masih tertidur ia jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tidak ingin menganggu Kibum walaupun hanya sentuhan sekecil apapun, Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan terbangun. Memilih bangkit dari ranjang dengan hati-hati dan mengambil kemeja Kibum semalam yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari ranjang untuk dipakainya, lalu memunguti pakaian lain yang berserakan dilantai untuk dibawa ke tempat cucian. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Kibum masih belum berubah posisinya. Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat pandangannya menangkap sosok lelaki paruh baya yang sedang meminum kopi paginya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, apa yang _Baba-_ nya pikirkan jika ia melihatnya sekarang? Kyuhyun hampir berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya-

"Sudah bangun?"

-jika suara _Baba-_ nya tidak terdengar olehnya.

" _e, eoh_ " jawab Kyuhyun canggung sambil berjalan menuju kursi dapur, lalu mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di samping sang _baba_.

" _Baba_ sudah memanggang roti untukmu," kata seseorang yang dipanggil _Baba_ sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

" _Hm_ " hanya bergumam saja yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan, ia bingung harus bagaimana bersikap di depan _Baba_ yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"dan juga untuk Kibum" sambung _Baba_.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya untuk mengambil roti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan mengambil roti dan selai juga pisau. " _Baba,_ ini tidak," kata-katanya terputus saat _caramel_ miliknya menatap iris _hazel_ milik _Baba-_ nya, mata itu menenangkannya, sekaligus memotongnya untuk melontarkan segala alasan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Makanlah" kata _Baba_ lembut.

Kyuhyun tau _Baba_ nya takkan marah padanya, apapun yang ia lakukan. "Kapan _Baba_ datang?" seperti gumaman, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja saat ia mencoba menghindari tatapan teduh _Baba-_ nya dan mencoba menyibukkan dirinya pada roti ditangannya.

"Jam 1 tadi pagi"

Jam 1 pagi, kemungkinan saat itu Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih melakukan aktifitas ranjang mereka malam ini. Menghela nafas, _Baba-_ nya mungkin akan menyuruhnya segera menikah dengan Kibum. _Baba_ Kyuhyun, Jin Dong, tinggal di _China_ sejak Kyuhyun kecil. Karena Kyuhyun diasuh oleh paman dari ibunya, ia memiliki marga yang berbeda sekaligus nama Korea dari keluarga tersebut.

" _Baba_ akan pergi mengunjungi ibumu di Busan" maksudnya adalah makam Ibu Kyuhyun yang disemayamkan di Busan.

" _Baba_ berangkat jam berapa?" mencoba mengkalkulasi, mencari kemungkinan agar _Baba-_ nya tidak perlu bertemu Kibum. Jika mereka berdua bertemu entah apa yang akan dibicarakan mereka berdua, pasti tidak jauh dari pernikahan, dan Kyuhyun –masih- menghindari topik itu.

"Jam 11" Jin Dong tersenyum, "Tidak perlu merisaukan apapun, _Baba_ takkan menghajar Kibum karena telah menyentuhmu, makanlah! _Baba_ akan menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawa ke Busan" lanjutnya sambil mengusuk surai eboni Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan _namja_ itu sendiri.

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak kesana-kemari, gelisah tentu saja. Menghabiskan roti bakar yang ada di tangannya, Kyuhyun mengambil segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan _Baba-_ nya lalu membawanya ke kamar. Meletakkan susunya di nakas, lalu duduk di kursi dekat nakas, menggenggam kedua tangannya, bahkan ia lupa membawakan sarapan untuk Kibum agar pria itu tidak keluar kamar, hanya membawa segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Kyu?" Kibum memiringkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun duduk, "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap balik Kibum, " _Baba_ datang" lalu merutuki mulutnya yang keceplosan memberi tahu keksaihnya.

" _Hn_ ," Kibum menggumam, lalu mendudukkan dirinya "sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil mengacak surai hitamnya.

Disaat gelisahpun mengapa Kyuhyun masih berpikir tentang betapa seksinya Kibum yang mengacak rambutnya saat baru bangun tidur, dengan tubuh bagian atas terekspos. Oke, Kyuhyun memang sedang salah fokus,

" _ehm_ " Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan suaranya, yang dibalas dengan seringaian Kibum.

"Terpesona?" dan Kibum sempat menggoda meskipun kekasihnya terlihat kalut.

"Bukan itu, _ish_ " memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum yang semakin mengembangkan _smirk_ -nya, kesal dengan reaksi Kibum yang menyebalkan –menurutnya.

Kibum turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil _boxer_ miliknya di lemari itu

–Kibum memiliki pakaian di lemari apartemen Kyuhyun ngomong-ngomong, karena ia memang sering menginap disana-

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kecemasannya yang masih menaungi dirinya.

Kibum mencium dahi Kyuhyun "Menemui _Baba-_ mu tentu saja, habiskan susumu"

"Tapi, Kibum," belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kibum sudah masuk kamar mandi.

Kibum keluar setelah membersihkan diri, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan susunya, Kibum langsung keluar menuju dapur. Mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan kopi dari _coffee maker_ , kemudian duduk di kursi dapur dan mengambil roti yang kemudian diolesi selai olehnya.

" _ehem_ " sebuah deheman yang sengaja dikeluarkan keras-keras terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya, menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara, melihat _Baba_ kekasihnya berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk.

Kibum berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda sopan santun terhadap calon mertuanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius dengan putraku?" tidak ingin basa-basi ternyata calon Ayah mertuanya ini.

"Ya, Paman Jin Dong" jawab Kibum mantap.

Jin Dong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah meragukan keseriusanmu Kibum, hanya saja, cobalah untuk meyakinkan putraku agar ia mau menikah denganmu"

Kekhawatiran Kyuhyun memang tidak meleset, bukan hal yang baru untuk Jin Dong bahwa sebenarnya justeru putranyalah yang masih susah diajak untuk berumah tangga.

"Jika kau belum mengikat putraku dengan komitmen yang lebih jauh, aku melarangmu menyentuhnya seperti semalam"

"Saya mengerti apa yang anda khawatirkan, saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ataupun menyakitinya" jawab Kibum mantap.

"Tetap saja, dialah putraku satu-satunya, dan aku hanya ingin melindunginya" balas Jin Dong sengit.

"Dari... saya?" tanya Kibum, ragu dengan arti kata dari Ayah kekasihnya.

"Ya, meskipun itu darimu," jawabnya sambil berdiri, "Saat kau menjadi seorang Ayah, kau akan mengerti," melihat jam tangannya "Aku akan ke busan, aku berharap kau mengingat perkataanku dengan baik! Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti sore" petuah terakhir pria paruh baya itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu.

" _Baba_!" Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya memanggil sang Ayah yang telah memegang gagang pintu. " _Baba_ akan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan denganku?" tanyanya kesal.

Jin Dong hanya mengelus rambut putranya lembut ketika melihat sang putra merajuk.

" _Baba_ sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil _manyun_.

Jin Dong tertawa, "Kemarilah" ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menerima pelukan atau terjangan dari putranya.

"Padahal aku masih merindukan _Baba_ " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"Jaga diri baik-baik, jangan terlalu intim dengan Kibum!" pesan Jin Dong setiap kali bertemu Kyuhyun.

" _Ish_ _Baba_ " Kyuhyun mendesis sebal. Sekali lagi, ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Beliau kesini pasti hanya mampir, istilahnya sebagai tempat singgah sebelum pergi ke tempat tujuan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat bertanya kabar atau aktivitas ayahnya di Korea. Tidak Kibum, tidak _Baba_ -nya, mereka berdua memang menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya.

 **.sursure.**

Eunhyuk menghela nafas ketika ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, adik sepupu suaminya ini terlihat sekali jika kurang tidur. Maka dari itu, tadi malam Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk menyalakan lilin aroma terapi di kamar Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu bisa lebih rileks.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" Donghae muncul dengan ponsel di tangannya, tengah mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Dia sudah bangun, sepertinya malam tadi dia bisa tidur nyenyak" Eunhyuk selalu mengutuk pada Kibum, karena lelaki itulah Kyuhyun jadi merusuhinya setiap malam. Lima malam Kibum pergi, dan lima malam pula ia harus menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun lewat telepon. Puncaknya malam tadi, sampai Haehyuk harus mengemasi barang dan membawa _twins_ -nya untuk menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendirian, Youngwoon pergi berlibur dengan orang tuanya sehingga Kyhyun ketakutan di apartemen sendirian. Menggelikan, sebelum Youngwoon pindah ke apartemen Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga sering sendirian. Ini alasan Kyuhyun saja menurut Eunhyuk. Tetapi menguntungkan juga di satu sisi, Eunhyuk jadi tidak terlalu repot untuk persiapan acara hari ini.

"Kibum berkata Mr. Jeremy baru saja tiba di Korea" Donghae memecahkan keheningan, mengambil atensi istrinya yang sebelumnya terlihat melamun.

Eunhyuk menatap suaminya kali ini, "Bukankah seharusnya semalam beliau sudah tiba?"

"Ya, tetapi pesawatnya terkena _delay_ karena Amsterdam lebih dulu masuk musim dingin sebelum Seoul"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekat pada Donghae yang kini mencoba merilekskan diri di sofa, "Lelah?"

Donghae menggeleng, menarik Eunhyuk masuk kepelukannya.

"Kuharap hari ini berjalan lancar" gumam Eunhyuk

"Kita semua mengharapkan hal yang sama" sambil mengelus punggung istrinya dengan sayang.

"Aku harus membangunkan _twins_ dan mempersiapkan semuanya" Eunhyuk perlahan bangkit dari pelukan suaminya.

Donghae mengangguk, kembali menyeruput kopi paginya.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan suara berisik, meletakkan tasnya di sofa lalu buru-buru ke ruang kerjanya. Kemudian keluar lagi dan mendapatkan tatapan heran dari _twins_ yang tengah mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"Aku harus ke _Jeolla-buk_ ," kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah bertanya yang ditunjukkan oleh Donghae. "Ada masalah disana, dan aku harus hadir dalam diskusi" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan berkas yang baru saja diambilnya ke dalam tas dengan asal, "Kenapa status desa itu harus dipertanyakan lagi oleh _Unesco_ , ini menyebalkan" gerutunya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah senang sekali ketika _Haebaragi Village_ telah resmi ditetapkan sebagai desa warisan kebudayaan oleh lembaga Internasional tersebut. Kenapa harus ada masalah lagi?

"Kami antar," kata Donghae menyela.

"Tidak perlu _Hyung,_ aku bisa kesana sendiri" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Dengan keadaan panik begitu? Tidak, aku takkan mengijinkan. Demi keselamatanmu, Kyuhyun!" Donghae berkata tegas, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya telah membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, menutup mulutnya kembali. "Jam berapa jadwalnya?"

"Jam 14.00" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ini masih jam setengah 9 pagi, kau sarapan dulu setelah itu kita berangkat" ucap Donghae final.

"Tapi Hyung," Kyuhyun hendak membantah.

"Sekarang! Tidak perlu Kibum yang menyuruhmu sarapan bukan?" ini ancaman dari Donghae.

Kyuhyun manyun, lalu menurut untuk sarapan terlebih dulu.

" _Eh_? Kenapa kalian seperti sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae mengeluarkan tas berupa peralatan-peralatan si kembar juga haehyuk.

Donghae terlihat buntu ketika ditanya demikian, memang ini sudah direncanakan bukan?

"Kami sudah _packing_ untuk pulang, kau ingat?" Eunhyuk menjawab, memberikan _death glare_ pada suaminya yang mungkin akan menghancurkan rencana mereka semua jika Eunhyuk tidak angkat bicara. Yang mendapatkan _glare_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari keanehan tingkah keduanya hanya mengangguk saja. " _Hyung_ benar tidak apa-apa membolos?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak masalah, Kyu" jawab Donghae yang sudah kembali setelah meletakkan tas di samping pintu depan.

"Lagipula, kita jadi bisa berlibur sekeluarga, kudengar disana pemandangannya bagus" tambah Eunhyuk, "Apalagi saat musim gugur" tambahnya.

" _Eum_ , dari danau dan dari puncak bukit bagus, _Hyung_ " dan mengalirlah cerita Kyuhyun tentang keindahan Desa _hanok_ yang akan mereka tuju nanti.

 **.sursure.**

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berada di mobil bersama Minho dan Suho yang merupakan rekan kerjanya sekaligus teman dekatnya, menuju tempat acara. _Haehyuk_ dengan _twins_ beristirahat di rumah milik _kihyun_. Kyuhyun meremas tangannya dengan gelisah, ia telah tiba di _Haebaragi_ pukul setengah 2 siang. Segawat inikah sampai semua tim inti dipanggil? Tadi Kyuhyun sempat di seret Suho dan Minho untuk berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih formal dari pakaian yang dipakainya sejak dari apartemen. Kyuhyun sempat protes, mengapa dia berpakaian sangat resmi, seperti akan menghadiri rapat dengan presiden saja. Apalagi keduanya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memakai pelembab kulit dan bibir juga, alasannya karena musim gugur bisa membuat kulit Kyuhyun kering. Dan sejak kapan keduanya begitu perhatian pada Kyuhyun, aneh sekali.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika fokusnya beralih ke jalanan di depannya. Tempat ini tidak asing, sangat tidak asing. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah datang kemari berkali-kali. Pernah juga ia mengajak Kibum kemari dan menceritakan keinginan-keinginannya disini. Mengingat itu, Kyuhyun jadi _mellow_. Tidak pernah ada pembicaraan lagi tentang hubungan _kihyun_ kedepannya setelah pulang dari desa ini seminggu lalu. Kyuhyun cemberut, sebenarnya Kibum serius tidak mengajaknya menikah waktu itu. Belum lagi masalah pekerjaan Kibum sebagai aktor, dan _fans_ -nya yang membuat Kyuhyun meragu.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai" Minho yang duduk di kursi kemudi di sebelahnya memberitahu Kyuhyun yang tengah terlihat melamun.

"Cepat _Hyung_ , semua sudah menunggu" sambung suho yang telah membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Dahinya semakin mengernyit begitu menyadari bahwa mobil yang ia tumpangi parkir di parkiran gereja yang letaknya di atas bukit di pinggir _Haebaragi Village_. Memang di gereja ini telah di pugar dan ditambahi _meeting room_ , tetapi masa iya mereka rapat di sini.

"Ayo, _Hyung_ " Minho yang tidak sabaran menyeret Kyuhyun untuk berjalan ke sayap kanan gereja.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Minho membawanya, hingga mereka berhenti di belakang seseorang yang tengah memunggungi mereka bertiga. Dengan jarak hanya kurang lebih dua meter dengan sosok tersebut, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia sangatlah familiar dengan postur tubuh itu. Kyuhyun mematung ketika sosok yang dirasanya familiar tersebut membalikkan badannya.

 _Baba_?

Kenapa ada disini?

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

Tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi? Tulisanku bukan tipe yang susah ditebak kurasa.

 _Anyway_ , Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan _review_.

 _ **THANKS TO:**_ [michhazz; Guest; hyunnie02; Emon204; Kyulennychan; Mujigae1013; Cuttiekyu94; rikha-chan; Retnoelf; aprilside; melani. s. khadijah; Cho sabil; Park RiHyun-Uchiha; siyohyuncho; eksa203; rheina. kyuhae; Nanas; KrisAnn Venus Edelweis].


	7. Haebaragi 4D End

Haebaragi Last

Warning: Sebenarnya cerita ini belum matang dan lack of emotion, maklumilah penulisnya yang tidak bisa menggambarkan emosi dengan baik.

Warning(2): Latar waktunya mungkin akan maju mundur, kuharap tidak membingungkan^^

Warning(3): Penulis tidak mengedit bagian tanda baca karena laptop sedang tidak di tangan

Selamat Membaca

.:.

"Hyung, kami duluan" Minho pamit, mengkode Suho agar mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun tidak sempat menjawab pamitan Minho, ia terlalu fokus pada Babanya.

"Baba, ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat ke arah jauh meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi ia bisa melihat kerumunan dengan penataan sebuah pesta di taman.

Jin Dong mendekat pada putra tunggalnya, tersenyum tipis, "Kibum ingin mengajakmu menikah sekarang" tanpa basa-basi Jin Dong menjelaskan, ia kemudian menoleh pada arah taman, "Tentu saja, tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk melakukannya" kemudian beralih untuk menatap putranya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, ia menatap lokasi Garden party dengan raut cemasnya. Sudah ia katakan jika ia belum siap melaksanakan pernikahan, meskipun Kyuhyun juga sudah ingin membahasnya dengan Kibum. Tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Sedikit mengumpat karena Kibum yang tidak memberitahunya apapun.

"Kau selalu punya pilihan untuk hidupmu sendiri, Kyuhyun"

Suara Baba mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun untuk menatap Baba, "Tapi," Kyuhyun melihat Baba dengan tatapan ragu, haruskah? Sekarang?

"Jangan pernah merasa terpaksa dalam melakukan sesuatu" tambah Baba, "Baba bisa mengantarmu jika kau ingin pergi sekarang" lanjutnya dengan dagu yang menunjuk pada arah parkir.

Kyuhyun kalut, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kyuhyun menoleh ke lokasi pesta, lalu ke arah parkiran mobil. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke sang Baba.

Ia bisa saja pergi ke pelaminan sekarang, tetapi mampukah ia? Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika semakin larut dengan pikirannya. Kibum itu licik, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka akan kelicikan kekasihnya itu. Pesta pernikahan yang telah ter-setting apik oleh Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun percaya jika kekasihnya itu yakin telah menutup jalan Kyuhyun untuk menghindar. Tetapi bukankah Baba-nya akan menerima apapun keputusannya? Kyuhyun bersyukur karena sang Baba masih berada di pihaknya.

Kyuhyun teringat jika akhir-akhir ini dirinya dengan Kibum selalu saja terlibat perselisihan, yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan adalah jika keadaan ini berlanjut hingga pernikahan. Kyuhyun menginginkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang sempurna, aman tentram; langgeng; dan bahagia selamanya. Tetapi dilihat dari hubungan KiHyun akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sulit untuk dicapai. Satu hal yang membuatnya meragu, bagaimana jika setelah pernikahan Kibum akan berubah? Berubah menjadi lebih baik tentu itu yang diharapkan, tetapi jika sebaliknya.

Selain itu, lelaki paruh baya yang ada disampingnya ini yang juga masuk ke dalam pemikirannya. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berbuat seenak hatinya, jarang mengunjungi ayah kandungnya, dan sama sekali belum melakukan apapun untuk ayahnya. Kyuhyun masih ingin membahagiakan ayahnya, tetapi jika Kyuhyun menikah sekarang, yang ia takutkan adalah bahwa ia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk memberikan kebahagiann kepada orangtua yang hanya tinggal satu-satunya. Tetapi suara ayahnya menarik Kyuhyun dari lautan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Baba hanya bisa katakan, buatlah keputusan yang takkan kau sesali, karena pernikahan adalah keputusan untuk kau jalani seumur hidup" Jin Dong menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Baba akan selalu mendukungmu" tambahnya, "Apapun keputusanmu"

Kyuhyun masih terlihat berfikir. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke arah kawasan parkir, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Baba setuju dengan aapapun keputusanku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan jika ia takkan disalahkan nantinya.

"Apapun," sambil mengangguk, lalu menambahkan "Asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan menyesal" perkataan yang ia ulang, untuk memberikan pesan pada putranya tentang keputusan hidup yang akan ia buat.

Jika Kyuhyun ke pelaminan sekarang, ia tidak yakin mampu menjadi pasangan yang baik. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun yakini, bahwa Kibum mampu membimbingnya untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan baik. Cukupkah jika ia menikah hanya berbekal keyakinan tersebut? Tetapi bila ia pergi sekarang, tidakkah ia menyesal? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum? Lelaki itu tentu tidak akan sudi berhubungan dengannya lagi. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun, juga sebaliknya, itu adalah kenyataan. Tetapi jika cinta itu sendiri membuat salah satu pihak menderita, siapapun pasti akan mempertimbangkan untuk tetap menjalani hubungan bersama. Kyuhyun tahu pasti, selain sikap Kibum yang terkesan memaksa, sekarang ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang Kibum berikan padanya. Kesempatan terakhir untuk memilih tetap bersama atau berpisah selamanya.

"Apakah baba tidak sedih jika aku meninggalkan Baba untuk menikah dengan orang lain?" kekhawatiran Kyuhyun akhirnya ia sampaikan juga.

Jin Dong tertawa, "Bukankah kita memang tidak pernah hidup bersama? Dan itu kesalahanku" tersenyum miris, lalu memfokuskan tatapannya pada sang putra, "Jika kau menikah, Baba sama sekali tidak sedih. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bahwa orang tua justru bahagia ketika melihat anaknya menikah" tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala putranya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu menggamit tangan Babanya, "Ayo kita pergi, Baba" tambah Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

.ANGEL^O^

Kibum melihat jam Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 14.25. Dua puluh lima menit berlalu sejak ia melihat penampakan kedua sahabat Kyuhyun, Suho dan Minho, yang artinya Kyuhyun juga telah tiba dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Kibum menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ia cemas tentu saja, meskipun tidak pernah ia mau repot-repot mengekspresikan dengan cara menarik otot-otot wajahnya.

Lima hari yang lalu telah ia sepakati bersama Paman Jin Dong, Ayah Kyuhyun, bahwa pria paruh baya tersebut bersedia datang ke acara pernikahan yang dipersiapkan oleh Kibum. Tetapi Paman Jin Dong tidak bisa menjamin jika Kyuhyun akan bersedia dinikahi Kibum hari ini. Paman Jin Dong juga mengatakan jika beliau tetap berada di pihak putranya apabila Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke altar, alih-alih pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kibum menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menetralisir kecemasannya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya dan Kyuhyun. Jika hari ini gagal, maka sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi Kibum untuk mundur, meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat.

Melihat jam kembali, tiga menit telah berlalu. Kibum melihat peserta undangan yang kini mulai tidak fokus. Ia tidak mengundang banyak, hanya manager; petinggi agensi; sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun; keluarga Donghae sebagai sepupu Kyuhyun; dan tentu saja keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuhyun. Kibum melihat ke arah sang adik yang berkali-kali berusaha melonggarkan dasi, dan berkali-kali pula sang Ibu membenarkan dasi milik Youngwoon. Pandangannya beralih pada sang Ayah. Kibum tersenyum tipis, mengangguk ketika Ayah memberikan tatapan untuk menyemangatinya.

Kibum kembali melihat ke arah bunga yang terangkai sebagai gerbang utama perhelatan pernikahan ini. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seorangpun. Oke, ini membuatnya tidak sabar. Bolehkah ia keluar untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan ia bawa ke altar. Atau setidaknya seseorang beri tahu dia apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Chill out, Kim Kibum . Masih berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia bisa melihat dari jauh seorang tengah berjalan ke arah lokasi yang tertutupi rangkaian bunga-bunga. Hanya seorang? Sepertinya Kibum memang harus bersiap.

.ANGEL^O^

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu menggamit tangan Babanya, "Ayo kita pergi, Baba" tambah Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Jin Dong terlihat tersenyum tulus begitu ia menyadari bahwa putranya telah memahami esensi hidupnya. " _Err_ , Kyu" kata Baba ketika Kyuhyun hendak melangkah.

"Ya, Baba?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Baba yang juga melihat ke arahnya, "Aku siap ke pelaminan" lanjut Kyuhyun mantap.

"Seharusnya kau di sebelah kiri karena Kibum menunggumu disana" jawab Baba kalem.

Kyuhyun nyengir, beralih untuk menggamit lengan kiri sang Baba, sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu Baba, ini gawat, sangat gawat" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda ia tengah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Baba bertanya dengan alisnya yang mengerut.

"Aku belum menyusun janji pernikahan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih yang terlihat mengesalkan.

Baba hanya memasang ekspresi bisakah-kau-tidak-berlebihan-disaat-penting-begini

.

Lebih dari 10 menit Kyuhyun menghadap tembok sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Sesekali ia menggeram kesal karena pemikirannya yang ia rasa kurang tepat sasaran. Mengacak surai ikalnya yang tadi telah tertata rapi ketika ia tidak menemukan kata dengan diksi yang tepat untuk janji pernikahannya nanti.

"Kyu," memanggil dengan lembut, Jin Dong menarik Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. Ia merapikan surai ikal putranya yang berantakan akibat ulah jemari lentik si pemilik.

"Apa menurut Baba aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik?" Kyuhyun menunduk, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Tentu saja" jawab Jin Dong menepuk kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Apa penampilanku memalukan? Apa wajahku jelek? Bagaimana dengan bajuku? Rapi tidak?"

"Kyu" Jin Dong menegur putranya yang mulai terlihat panik.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak panik. Aku baik-baik saja, Baba" sela Kyuhyun dengan perkataan yang begitu cepat, terlihat sekali jika tengah gusar. Menghela napas dalam berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, kau sempurna" merapikan dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit miring, Jin Dong lalu menambahkan "Perlukah Baba memarahi siapapun yang mengolokmu seperti ketika kau masih TK?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Baba" jawabnya ringan. Sepertinya candaan Baba lebih manjur untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah" Jin Dong menjeda, "Kau siap?" mengangsurkan lengannya kepada putra semata wayang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, lalu menggamit lengan Babanya.

Berjalan menuju tempat pemberkatan, Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang yang berupa rangkaian bunga. Pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kibum menunggu di depan altar, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat Kibum yang menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, baru kali ini ia melihat Kibum tersenyum begitu lebar.

Melirik ke para tamu, pipi Kyuhyun memerah karena malu. Orang-orang yang tahu akan hubungan keduanya diundang ke pernikahan. Memang tidak banyak, karena Kyuhyun yakin jika pernikahan ini dilaksanakan tertutup. Ia paham jika Kibum tidak mungkin mengambil resiko yang begitu besar, apalagi masyarakat luas masih belum tahu siapa kekasih Kibum.

Suatu ketika Kyuhyun pernah mengajak Kibum untuk datang ke tempat ini dan menceritakan keinginannya untuk menikah di sini suatu saat nanti. Dengan deretan bunga matahari yang bermekaran, juga nuansa garden party yang serba putih. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, Kibum keterlaluan, mengingat semua perkataan Kyuhyun dan menurutinya yang kini membuat Kyuhyun hampir melepaskan air mata haru.

Kyuhyun semakin berdebar begitu langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Kibum. Suitan nakal terdengar di telinganya, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak melihat pelakunya tetapi Kyuhyun yakin dari bibir siapa suitan itu berasal. Tentu saja dari Youngwoon, siapa lagi yang suka bersikap urakan disini.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan sang Baba berhenti di hadapan Kibum, lelaki tampan itu masih betah tersenyum. Kyuhyun sampai khawatir kalau bibir Kibum sobek karena senyuman yang begitu lebar. Tetapi itu semua hanyalah pikiran Kyuhyun yang super konyol saja. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baba, lalu keduanya sempat bertatapan sebentar sampai Kibum kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Baba. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, mungkin semacam melakukan pembicaraan lewat telepati kemudian Kibum mengangsurkan lengannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam menatap lengan Kibum, tangannya semakin erat ia gunakan untuk menggamit lengan ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya belum ingin melepas lengan sang Baba. Pikiran tentang sebagai anak, Kyuhyun belum melakukan apapun untuk Baba muncul kembali. Sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut di punggung tangannya, menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Refleks ia melihat tangan besar yang kini menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Baba yang penuh senyuman, serta tatapan meyakinkannya. Bahwa beliau bahagia.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman Baba, 'Baba, aku pamit' ijin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Baba mengangguk pelan, dengan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Baba lalu menyambut lengan Kibum yang membawanya berjalan ke Altar.

.ANGEL^O^

Kibum bisa melihat paman Jindong di ujung sana, berjalan dengan ritme yang konstan. Dan di samping beliau, ada cintanya, Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setelah ia menghela napas lega. Sebuah anomali baginya untuk memperlihatkan senyuman selebar yang ia sajikan saat ini. Kyuhyunnya telah memilih dirinya, itulah penyebabnya.

Senyum Kibum semakin lebar tatkala menemukan rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun, Kibum selalu gemas jika Kyuhyun tengah berada dalam mode malu-malu. Seakan-akan menantang Kibum untuk selalu menggodanya. Kibum tak kuasa berpaling dari Kyuhyun, bahkan suitan nakal Youngwoon pun tidak ia indahkan. Sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot walaupun hanya memberikan pandangan menegur. Kibum terlalu bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai rasanya ia ingin melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, -keluar dari karakternya yang biasa.

Kibum ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Kyuhyun adalah di musim gugur 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ia tidak merasakan apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa jika pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang cerewet dan suka sekali memarahi para aktor yang sulit paham akan penjelasannya. Sebagai seorang antropolog, Kyuhyun diminta sahabatnya untuk memberikan keterangan tentang kebudayaan pribumi di tempat yang saat itu digunakan sebagai latar pembuatan film yang Kibum bintangi.

Semakin waktu berjalan, semakin menarik pula kepribadian yang dimiliki Kyuhyun di mata Kibum. Maka dari itu, Kibum yang penasaran berinisiatif mendekati Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kala itu, Kibum begitu membenci hujan. Tetapi ketika ia melihat senyuman Kyuhyun saat sedang menatap langit yang runtuh, Kibum hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang masih bisa tersenyum di saat aktivitasnya terganggu. Kibum begitu ingat dengan jelas jawaban Kyuhyun ketika Kibum menanyakan sebab dari senyumnya. Sebuah jawaban yang langsung menghunus tepat di hati sanubari Kibum, _'Kau mungkin lupa jika air adalah sumber kehidupan_ ' dengan wajah dan senyuman lembut yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatan Kibum. Dari Kyuhyunlah Kibum banyak belajar, meski Kyuhyun sendiri mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Kyuhyun adalah hadiah terindah untuknya.

Tidak terasa Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya telah berhenti di hadapan Kibum. Mau tidak mau, Kibum harus meninggalkan dunia kenangannya. Menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu pandangannya berubah fokus pada Paman Jin Dong.

Kibum mengangguk, 'Aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik, Paman. Dan akan kuingat selalu pesanmu'. Kibum mengangsurkan lengannya untuk Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat keraguan di mata Kyuhyun, lelaki terkasihnya masih belum rela melepaskan lengan ayahnya. Tetapi mampu diyakinkan oleh Paman Jin Dong. Pada akhirnya Kibum berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke altar.

Kibum mendengarkan Mr. Jeremy memulai ceramahnya, tetapi sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kurang fokus.

^O^ ^O^

Ketika Mr. Jeremy, Pastur yang didatangkan dari Amsterdam memberikan pembukaan, Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan. Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan kegugupannya. Ia tersenyum ketika pastur yang dikenalnya ini memberikan candaan sejenak. Kyuhyun memang mengenal Mr. Jeremy karena pernah bertemu ketika kihyun liburan ke Netherlands. Mr. Jeremy mengerti bahasa Korea namun tidak dapat mengucapkannya, sebagai ganti beliau berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

" _You may says your vow_ " Mr. Jeremy mempersilakan KiHyun untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain kemudian saling tersenyum. Dalam hal ini, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan sebelum mengucap janji pernikahan yang ia susun secara mendadak tadi. Semoga tidak ada yang ia lupakan.

"Kau tahu diriku lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia ini namun kau masih bersedia mencintaiku, Kibum.

Aku berjanji untuk membantumu mencintai kehidupan dalam setiap musim, dan untuk memiliki kesabaran yang dibutuhkan oleh cinta.

Untuk berbicara saat kata-kata dibutuhkan, dan untuk berbagi keheningan saat kata-kata tidak dibutuhkan.

Untuk setuju dan tidak setuju pada setiap pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padamu.

Aku percaya padamu, seseorang yang akan tumbuh bersama dan pasangan yang akan hidup bersama, juga seseorang yang akan mengajariku bagaimana hidup berumah tangga. Sebagai tempat bersandar satu sama lain.

Hidup, belajar, dan mencintai, bersama-sama.

Dengan sepenuh hati, aku menerimamu sebagai suamiku, memahami dan menerima kelemahanmu dan kelebihanmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Juga untuk berada dalam kehangatan hatimu dan selalu menyebutnya rumah."

Kibum menghela napas tidak percaya, apa-apaan itu? kapan Kyuhyun mempersiapkan ini semua?

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Mr. Jeremy yang tersenyum geli serta kikikan kecil dari arah tamu. Kyuhyun terlalu cheesy dan memaksa. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ini justru akan menjadi kenangan yang indah baginya.

"Kau memasang standar terlalu tinggi, Kyu" protes Kibum lirih setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahannya.

Kyuhyun memberikan smirk terbaiknya ketika mendapatkan protes dari lelaki di hadapannya, jika Kibum saja bisa membuatnya menikah tanpa persiapan maka Kyuhyun bisa membuat Kibum berjanji tanpa persiapan pula. " _Eum_ , supaya kau tidak seenaknya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada polos.

Kibum tersenyum geli, ia kemudian mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Siapa bilang orang seperti Kibum tidak bisa merasa tegang?

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan kadar yang sama, seperti apapun dirimu, baik dulu, sekarang dan selamanya.

Aku berjanji padamu dalam kepercayaan, perhatian dan kesabaran.

Aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah lupa bahwa ini adalah cinta sekali dalam seumur hidup, meski dalam waktu satu kehidupan bersamamu tidaklah pernah cukup.

Dan selalu ketahuilah bahwa dari dasar jiwaku yang paling dalam... tidak peduli rintangan apapun yang mungkin memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya, ini luar biasa. Lebih dari cukup dibandingkan apa yang Kyuhyun bayangkan, semua kata-kata yang mungkin keluar dari bibir Kibum. Kibum memang sudah banyak belajar untuk menjadi romantis sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dapat melihat binar-binar di mata Kyuhyun, dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk kecil. Menimbulkan helaan napas lega pada Kibum. Ini berarti Kyuhyun puas dengan janji Kibum.

" _Do you take each other as spouses forever?_ " Tanya Mr. Jeremy memecahkan keheningan.

"Saya bersedia" jawab Kibum mantap.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit terkejut karena dipaksa meninggalkan dunia kekagumannya pada Kibum. "Ya, saya bersedia" katanya.

" _Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as a pair and best friends for life_." Mr. Jeremy kembali berucap.

Kemudian keduanya saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis sebelah kanan masing-masing pasangan di hadapan mereka. Karena gugup, bahkan Kyuhyun hampir salah memasukkan cincin ke jari tengah Kibum. Untung saja diingatkan oleh Kibum.

" _You may Kiss your groom_ " kembali suara Mr. Jeremy terdengar.

Kyuhyun refleks menatap protes pada Pastor. Enak saja, Kyuhyun kan malu. Kyuhyun merasa jika ia tidaklah seperti Kibum yang terbiasa menebar kemesraan dimana saja -dalam hal ini dimana akting mesranya dilihat secara global. Dasar aktor menyebalkan. Tadinya, Kyuhyun bahkan lupa jika adegan cium-mencium termasuk ke dalam prosesi pernikahan.

"Siap?" tanya Kibum dengan kerlingan nakal di wajahnya. Meskipun mereka sering memamerkan kemesraan di depan Youngwoon, tetapi tidak pernah menunjukkan di depan yang lain bahkan di depan pasangan HaeHyuk ataupun Yongsun yang notabene manager Kibum. Hal ini pasti membuat Kyuhyun sangat malu hingga wajahnya memerah sampai menjalar ke telinga.

"Dahi" Kyuhyun berbisik. Kedua maniknya melotot lucu, mencoba mengancam Kibum agar tidak macam-macam atau Kyuhyun semakin malu, yang justru membuat Kibum semakin gemas.

"Bibir" jawab Kibum dengan senyuman jahilnya. Kibum suka menggoda Kyuhyun kali ini karena menurutnya reaksi Kyuhyun yang malu-malu sangatlah lucu.

"Malu," kata Kyuhyun berbisik lagi.

"Anggap mereka tidak ada" membalas dengan berbisik, Kibum menampakkan senyuman pembunuhnya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak perlu malu. Ini hari pernikahan mereka, tentu bebas menunjukkan kemesraan kapan dan dimana saja.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, hingga bibir-bibir mereka berjarak kira-kira kurang dari lima centimeter. Tetapi Kibum justru berhenti, lalu berbisik "Haruskah aku menciummu di bibir?" Kibum tidak ada puas-puasnya menggoda Kyuhyun. Jika saja ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama, pasti akan Kibum habiskan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, -selain berbuat mesum tentunya.

 _Shit_. Kibum masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat jika harus mengalami malu lebih lama, menarik tengkuk Kibum lalu mencium lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya dengan lembut. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Kibum yang tengah tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Kibum menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan mencium Kibum terlebih dahulu. _As expected_ , Kyuhyun pasti tidak tahan dengan tarik-ulur yang dilakukan Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika mereka telah menyudahi ciuman namun Kibum tidak jua melepaskannya. Satu tangan hangat Kibum masih di pipinya, tatapannya semakin lembut tepat menyentuh relung hati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan lirih nan lembut, "Maafkan aku" lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang tulus.

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun bingung, tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Kibum, dan Kibumpun bisa menangkap raut bingung dan nada ragu dalam kata yang terucap.

"Untuk semua kata maaf yang tidak sempat terucap" masih menatap Kyuhyun lembut, jempol Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terenyuh, perkataan yang sangat Kyuhyun ingin dengar dari Kibum disaat mereka tengah berselisih paham. Mengapa baru sekarang lelaki itu mengatakannya, di suasana seperti ini? Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur, bulir-bulir air mata menetes di pipinya. Kibum terlalu kejam hingga membuat Kyuhyun menangis, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menahannya sejak tadi.

Tatapan Kibum berubah khawatir ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dalam wajah Kyuhyun. Dalam dirinya panik ketika ia bisa mulai melihat air menggenang di sudut mata Kyuhyun. Apakah dirinya salah lagi? Kyuhyun jarang sekali menangis, dan satu-satunya orang yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis adalah dirinya. Kibum jadi merasa sangat berdosa.

Kibum menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun, "Apakah setiap tanggal 13 Desember kau akan menangis?" tanya Kibum, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu menangis seperti ini" ya, Kibum tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun menangis baik sekarang, tahun kemarin, kemarin kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Kyuhyun ikut menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya, "Kau menyebalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat Kibum tersenyum lega kemudian.

Butir-butir putih kecil turun dari langit, ini salju pertama di tahun ini. Salju yang terlambat datang seolah-olah menunggu bersatunya dua insan. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat salju pertama dengan lebih jelas, ia kemudian tersenyum. Senang akan kedatangan salju yang seolah-olah ikut merayakan pernikahannya dengan Kibum.

"Sepertinya kita harus bergegas," kata Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah terpaku menatap langit.

" _Eum_ ," Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kibum.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah, mengukur tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin berisi.

Mengetahui Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah, seperti sedang melakukan _scaning_ , Kyuhyun jadi merasa akan ada firasat buruk. "Jangan lakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan, Kibum" Kyuhyun mendelik.

Lagi-lagi Kibum mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, tanpa kata langsung mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu menaikkan orang tercintanya ke kedua tangannya.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun protes ketika tubuhnya telah berada di atas tangan Kibum.

"Ini tradisi, Kyu" jawab Kibum ringan.

"Aish, ini memalukan" protes Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kibum. Kedua tangannyapun ikut mengalung di leher Kibum dengan dalih menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Dalam diam Kyuhyun tersenyum, mereka kini telah menikah. Meski tak tahu hal apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah pernikahan, tetapi jika itu Kibum, Kyuhyun percaya berdua bisa melewati segalanya.

Kibum tersenyum bodoh ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengalung ke lehernya. Dengan tampang yang sama bodohnya ia membawa Kyuhyun ala bridal style keluar area perhelatan.

.

.

HAEBARAGI LAST: FINAL

.

.

 **Bonus Part: Jin Dong & Youngwoon Side**

-JIN DONG-

Jindong menghela napas ketika melihat lokasi pesta outdoor dari jauh. Berharap kali ini tidak turun hujan. Ini minggu kedua bulan Desember tetapi salju belum juga turun alih-alih hujan deras yang sering datang mengguyur.

Perlahan, Jin Dong mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Ketika ia berbalik, Jin Dong menemukan putranya dalam raut bingung. Tersenyum ketika melihat putranya, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya mengkhawatirkan hujan atau yang lainnya.

Putra kecilnya sudah harus sudah membuat keputusan besar hari ini. Meskipun ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah dilanda kebimbangan sekarang, tetapi ia yakin bahwa sang putra akan mengambil keputusan untuk menikah. Hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan putranya untuk mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan Kyuhyun sesali.

Jin Dong ingat, seminggu yang lalu tiba-tiba Kibum menghubunginya. Pria itu menanyakan apakah bisa menemui Jin Dong di China, tetapi dirinya berkata bahwa ia akan datang ke korea dua hari kemudian.

Setelah menjenguk Ibu Kyuhyun di Busan, sorenya Jin Dong kembali ke Seoul. Ia menginap di hotel dan tidak kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun, di saat itulah ia sempat berbicara dengan Kibum. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk meminang Kyuhyun, dengan mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan tanpa memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Alasannya, Kyuhyun suka sekali melakukan penundaan saat diajak untuk membicarakan pernikahan.

Jin Dong tahu betul seperti apa putranya, Kibum benar bahwa putranya tidak akan mau menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tetapi bukan berarti ia menyetujui permintaan Kibum untuk memastikan Kyuhyun bersedia menikah dengan Kibum. Jin Dong menyanggupi untuk datang ke pesta yang di persiapkan Kibum, namun ia tidak menjamin akan ketersediaan Kyuhyun untuk menikah. Jin Dong bahkan menegaskan bahwa ia berada di pihak putranya, jika putranya bersedia menikah maka Jin Dong akan senang hati mendukun dan jika putranya memutuskan untuk pergi maka ia akan melindungu putra kecilnya. Itulah keputusannya, sebagai ayah untuk selalu berada di pihak putranya.

Ia tersenyum tatkala putranya bertanya apakah Jin Dong tidak sedih jika Kyuhyun menikah? Well, satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia sedih adalah bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menjadi Baba yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Jin Dong masih belum bisa mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Kibum, tetapi ia harus rela jika putranya bersedia hidup dengan orang yang putranya cintai dengan suka rela. Walaupun ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Kibum bisa menjaga Kyuhyun lebih baik darinya. Mampukah lelaki itu mengayomi, mendidik dan mendampingi putra kecilnya untuk selamanya?

Keputusan Kyuhyun untuk menikah membuat Jin Dong lega, ia mungkin tidak tahu kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi. Sebagai Ayah, ia mendampingi Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menuju altar. Sebelum ia melepas Kyuhyun, ia meminta Kibum untuk menjaga putranya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kibum. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin erat di lengannya. Ia paham jika Kyuhyun masih setengah rela untuk menyambut Kibum. Jin Dong mengusap punggung tangan putra kecilnya, meyakinkan bahwa ia akan selalu mendukung keputusan putranya dan menyokongnya dari belakang. Ini bukan berarti perpusahan untuk mereka, dan Kyuhyun mengerti. Putra kecilnya menyambut tangan Kibum untuk membawanya ke altar.

Jin Dong mendongakkan kepalanya, menghalau air mata untuk keluar. Putranya kini telah dewasa. Meski ia tidak mempunyai banyak peran dalam kehidupan sehari-hari putranya, ia sangat bahagia. Sedikit sesal juga muncul di hatinya tatkala ia mengigat bahwa dirinya belumlah cukup memberikan apa yang putranya butuhkan selama ini. Kyuhyun dan Kibum kini sudah menjadi pasangan menikah, Jin Dong mengusap air mata haru yang memaksa untuk jatuh. Setelah ini ia harus banyak-banyak berdoa untuk kelangsungan keluarga kecil yang baru saja dibangun putranya.

.

-YOUNGWOON-

Panas. Yongwoon mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jas yang dipakainya. Ini akhir musim dingin, mendung senantiasa bergelantungan di langit sejak pagi hari namun yang paling menyesakkan adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Youngwoon tidak suka pakaian formal, dasinya terasa mencekik. Setiap kali ia melonggarkan dasinya, setiap itu pulalah ia mendapat omelan dari ibunya. Youngwoon bisa saja menjawab ibunya untuk membela diri namun satu kalimat jawaban yang ia berikan akan mengundang ribuan paragraf omelan dari ibunya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah memiliki iatri yang cerewet itu menurun? Ayahnya yang keren memiliki ibu Youngwoon sebagai istri yang super cerewet. Hyungnya yang pendiampun juga memiliki Kyuhyun Hyung yang cerewet. Youngwoon bergidik ngeri, meski ia suka ibu dan Kyuhyun Hyungnya tetapi ia tidak suka kecerewetan keduanya. Nanti ia akan mencari pasangan yang seperti Kyuhyun saja dalam versi tidak cerewet. Dan seperti Kibum Hyungnya, ia akan menjadi casanova. Memiliki kekasih setelah usia dua puluh lima dan menikah setelah usia tiga puluh.

Hyungnya akan menikah ngomong-ngomong. Youngwoon cemberut, mengapa Kyuhyun Hyung lama sekali. Bolehkah ia keluar dan menarik Kyuhyun Hyung untuk ia bawa ke alatar agar cepat menikah dengan Kibum Hyung? Ia ingin acara ini cepat terlaksana agar ia terbebas dari baju menyesakkan ini.

Dahi Youngwoon kemudian berkerut, beberapa hari lalu ia sempat berbicara pada ibunya untuk tinggal bersama kedua Hyungnya. Tetapi ibunya malah marah, katanya ia mengganggu pengantin baru. Apanya yang mengganggu? Mereka sudah mirip pengantin sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, tidak ada yang berubah ia rasa.

Youngwoon mendengus, bagaimana jika setelah mereka menikah kedua Hyungnya akan berubah. Menyingkirkan dirinya dari kehidupan keduanya. Youngwoon tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal ini terjadi. Ia hidup bersama Hyungnya sejak masa Junior High School, dan selama empat tahun terakhir ini ia terbiasa hidup diantara Hyung dan kekasihnya. Tentu ia belum siap jika harus meninggalkan itu semua, meski kini orang tuanya tinggal di seoul tetapi semuanya akan terasa berbeda.

Bibir Youngwoon membulat melihat Kyuhyun Hyungnya yang berjalan menuju altar, dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda yang menggemaskan. Melihat Kibum Hyungnya dan Kyuhyun Hyung cerewetnya bergandengan membuat Youngwoon yakin bahwa keduanya adalah pasangan yang paling cocok amsedunia. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, akan Youngwoon pikirkan nanti. Yang jelas, sekarang ia hanya perlu menikmati pertunjukan langsung drama yang lebih seru dari drama-drama di televisi dan diperankan oleh kedua Hyungnya.

.

.

BONUS PART: FINAL

 **Epilog**

 ** _Keesokan harinya_**...

Kyuhyun menyamankan diri di pelukan Kibum. Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah sekarang, menikmati waktu berdua pasca pernikahan mereka kemarin. Dengan status yang berbeda. Setelah menikah, keduanya tinggal di Hanok. Rumah ini besar sehingga dibutuhkan pembantu rumah tangga untuk mengurus. Untung saja tempat ini sudah mendapatkan pasokan listrik,air, dan gas yang memadai sehingga keduanya masih bisa merasakan suhu penghangat ruangan yang dihidupkan.

"Kau licik, Kibum" Kyuhyun membuka suara, menyampaikan pikirannya tentang suami yang dadanya ia dusal-dusal.

"Hm?" Kibum menghentikan elusan pelan di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengundang Ayah, Ibu, Baba dan semuanya ke Seoul lalu menyiapkan pernikahan kita tanpa sepengetahuanku" Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya, masih sedikit tidak terima dengan pemaksaan -suka rela- Kibum kemarin.

Kibum hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis, mengelus lengan orang terkasihnya yang sekarang telah menjadi 'istri'nya. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung akan komplain Kyuhyun tentang dirinya.

"Kau melakukan ini semua agar aku tak bisa menolak pernikahan ini kan? Dasar licik" Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

Kibum meraih dagu Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya, masih dengan tatapan lembutnya Kibum bertanya "Kau terpaksa?"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak," kembali menyamankan diri untuk bersandar pada tubuh Kibum, "Hanya saja, aku masih harus mengumpulkan kesiapan mental untuk menikah," Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum, "tetapi kurasa, aku takkan pernah siap ketika aku masih ingin mengejar kebebasanku sendiri," Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap suaminya, memberikan senyuman tulus pada Kibum, "kau melakukan yang terbaik, Kibum".

Kibum tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, menyatukan bibir keduanya. Keduanya -KiHyun- saling melumat dengan penuh gairah, Kibum bahkan sudah menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun ke sandaran sofa hingga...

 _Brakk_

Tautan bibir antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun terlepas, Kyuhyun menatap dengan masam si pelaku yang menimbulkan suara. Kibum menjauhkan diri, duduk dengan posisi normal di sofa.

Si pelaku tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf tuan, sarapan sudah siap" pembantu rumah tangga mereka yang baru kemudian menunduk, sungkan akan tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa, mengekori Bibi menuju dapur. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan seporsi sarapan yang telah siap.

"Bibi, buatkan untuk kibum juga," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah sarapan paginya. Kibum belum sarapan pagi ini tetapi Bibi hanya membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya saja.

"Aku berangkat" kata Kibum setelah mencium dahi Kyuhyun, entah dia muncul dari mana.

" _Huh_? Berangkat?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kibum!" sebelum Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan, suaminya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun yang kesal, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Mendial nomor suaminya, mau di telepon berapa kalipun nyatanya Kibum sama sekali tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun tidak habis akal, ia kemudian menelepon Manajer Kibum, Won Yongsun. Sempat marah-marah juga pada Yongsun tentang bagaimana Kibum harus bekerja sehari setelah pernikahan mereka.

"APA? SCHEDULE-NYA SUDAH TERSUSUN SAMPAI EMPAT BULAN KEDEPAN!?" Kyuhyun berteriak hingga membuat semua orang di rumah menutup telinga.

Sempat terdiam sebentar, sebelum berteriak lagi, "PERGI SAJA KALIAN KE NERAKA!" lalu melemparkan ponsel di tangannya secara brutal.

 _Ctakk_

"Aduh!" seseorang mengeluh karena menjadi sasaran lemparan nyasar dari Kyuhyun, "Sakit Hyung" keluh si Korban. Itu si rambut kuning yang sekarang berstatus sebagai adik ipar Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip sebagai bentakan.

"Aku diminta menemanimu Hyung, bukankah Kibum Hyung bekerja?" tanya Youngwoon masih dengan mengelus dahinya yang mungkin akan memar.

"BILANG PADA HYUNGMU AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU, AKU BUTUH KIBUM!" membanting pintu kamarnya bersama Kibum, "DASAR KIBUM BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

.

.

EPILOG: FINAL

.

.

 **END**

.

.

FF ini telah berakhir disini, dan tidak akan ada sequel.

Aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, yang jelas kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca, keputusan kalian untuk mengisi kotak review itulah yang terbaik. Karena setiap usaha perlu feedback bukan?

Terima kasih lagi dan silakan isi kotak review kembali.

Sampai jumpa di FF lain yang terbengkalai (itupun kalau baca).

Thanks to: [chochosnow; rikha-chan; Derra692; Yulianasuka; Miharu Aina; Emon el; loveKyu; Cuttiekyu94; Melani. s. khadijah; Guest; 238130821712; Kyunihae; Guest; Cho sabil; Mujigae1013; Lusisparkyu; Guest; kihyunchan]


End file.
